Blue Moon
by Padfoot1990
Summary: Ava Greenway has always felt a peculiar draw to a certain Remus Lupin,finally in their 7th year at Hogwarts Ava and Remus grow to become more than just friends,thrown head first in to unknown they must face their inner demon's together but Ava and Remus have more in common than he knows,he's not the only one hiding dark secrets. told from different characters POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-Anything you may recognize belongs to the lovely JKR.**

* * *

 **James**

Jame's Potter was bored already,he'd been sat on the Hogwarts express alone for 20 minute's now waiting for his friend's to arrive,so far the train was only halfway full and platform 9 3/4 was almost deserted apart from students arriving through the barrier with their parent's.

James's own parent's were still on the platform having an animated conversation with Mr and Mrs Evans,James cringed and bowed his head as his father let out a rather too loud laugh at something Mr Evans had said.

he looked up as he heard the compartment door slide open,his face split into a huge grin as the one and only Lily Evans stood in the doorway throwing him an amused look

"our parent's seem to get along well" she told him nodding in the groups direction through the window raising one eyebrow

"well hello to you too Miss Evans" James replied after a long pause "I've had a lovely summer,thanks for asking"

Lily's eyes narrowed glaring at James " well I know someone who's had a lousy summer" Lily told him as she took the seat opposite sighing.

"what happened?" James asked concerned knowing Lily's sister hated anything to do with magic due to eavesdropping on a few of Lily and Petunia's arguments four years in a row "was it your sister again?"

"oh no my summer's been just fine,Petunia's still being...well Petunia" she sighed sadly "she threw a tantrum so she didn't have to come this year" Lilly shook her head sadly

"she'll come around" James told her kindly

Lily just snorted in reply, and began watching their parent's for a few minutes out of the window.

"who's had a lousy summer then?" James asked hoping to bring her out of thoughts of her vile sister.

"oh yes! as I was saying before seem's like Sirius has had a lousy summer" she replied frowning still gazing out of the window

that quickly caught James's attention,he'd not heard from Sirius all summer and he knew the other Marauders hadn't either through the letters Remus and Peter had sent.

"he always does when he's stuck at home with his mother" James told her with a frown "but how do you know?" he asked suspiciously

"oh I don't know" Lily told him shrugging slightly "its just he's at the other end of the platform getting his yearly ear full off his mother looking absolutely miserable,so I just assumed" she told him with a slight frown, finally meeting his gaze.

this was nothing new anyone, every year Sirius's mother would yell until she was blue in the face before allowing Siriuson to the school train,while his younger brother Regulus stood by looking smug,he was just about to tell Lily not to worry about it when the compartment door slid open and admitted Mooney and Wormtail

"she's even worse this year" Remus told James in way of greeting,Peter nodded solemnly behind him "oh hello Lily" Remus smiled suddenly noticing the red-head.

"hello Remus,Peter" she replied happily "I was just warning James about Sirius's possible foul mood" she explained.

"nothing new there then" Jame's muttered with a sigh

for the first few days back at Hogwarts Sirius was always in a foul mood ,first years would throw themselves out of his way as he stormed through the corridors like an angry bull.

the other Marauders would always be first in line for Sirius to rage at.

"well im going to head off to the prefect's carriage" Lily announced rising from her seat "you coming Remus?"

Remus shot James an apologetic look before following Lily hastily out of the compartment.

"this year" James told Peter forcefully "Evans wont say no to me this year"

Peter nodded enthusiastically in response.

 **Sirius**

"You are a shame to this family" his mother told him acid in every word

"they'll be no more running around with half blood's and damn near squibs" she all but knew better than to roll his eyes while his mother was on one of her rants 'crazy old hag' he thought while examining his brown leather boots, in a look his mother interpreted for shame. She'd been ranting for a good 30 minutes now,telling Sirius how he was such a disgrace to the rest of the family,how she would make sure he never receive his inheritance if she found out he'd been hanging around with James,Remus and Peter again.

"Bella shall be watching you this year" she told him apparently finished with her rant, making Sirius's head snapped up in alarm

"surely you're not going to have the psychopath stalk me mother?" he asked her disbelieving

"Sirius Orion Black" his mother hissed "you will do as you are told for once in your pathetic life,is that clear?"

Sirius noted the murderous look in her eye and nodded immediately,taking a step back to distance himself away from the old hag for when she pulled out her wand on him.

She glared at him for a long minute before turning to his brother,seizing the opportunity Sirius stepped sideways through one of the train door's and bolted down the corridor narrowly avoiding a sinister looking curse from Bellatrix by inches.

Sirius had to back track realizing he'd rushed past the compartment James and Peter were in,looking up and down the corridor quickly the to be sure Bellatrix hadn't followed him he quickly slipped inside,immediately slamming the door shut behind him and drawing the blinds.

"and how was your summer?" James asked casually,looking up from the Quidditch book he'd been reading.

"you honestly would not believe the hell I've been through" Sirius told them throwing himself on the seat next to James dramatically

"try me" James asked putting his book down and turning towards his best friend

"she intercepted every single owl, took your letters and burnt them" he told them as way to explain his silence "she even used a permanent sticking charm on my window" he fumed jumping back out of his seat and pacing up and down the small compartment

"she made me spend time with the Lestranges and all my demented cousins,if it wasn't for Andromeda id probably have gone insane"

Sirius waved his arms around aggravated when James just raised his eyebrow's

"you've had worse summers" James reminded him shrugging as he picked his book back up

"oh well thanks for the sympathy Prongs you've really made me feel better" Sirius snapped

"you know im right Sirius,remember last summer with that awful house elf,i had to break in to grimmauld place at 3am and unshackled you from the basement" James said gravely

Sirius shuddered at the memory,that was one summer he'd love to forget,his mother had ordered the house elf to chain Sirius in the basement for the duration of the summer holidays only allowing one meal a day and not allowing any privileges such as human contact,the only being that visited was the elf Kretcher and he only arrived to deliver the rotten inedible food or to punish Sirius on his mothers orders,until James showed up 2 weeks into the holidays and basically saved Sirius's life.

Sirius shuddered at the memory meeting James eyes with a grim look shared between them as Peter looked out of the window uninterested.

"where's Mooney?" Sirius asked flopping back down into his seat with a sigh

"Prefect's compartment" Peter muttered before James could reply

Sirius shook his head at Peters response,it made sense Remus was a prefect, him being the sensible one of the group and all 'I think Dumbledore hopes Remus will be able to reign us in a little" Sirius scoffed clearly amused

"guess who was in here before Padfoot?" James asked suddenly changing the subject

Sirius braced himself knowing this was going to be the longest train ride to date.

Remus returned after half an hour,so Sirius started to tell them what his mother had said before he escaped to board the train.

"well she was more brutal this year" James admitted with a slight grimace

"I forgot to mention Bellatrix was storming through the train" Remus told them with a sly smile

Sirius looked around alarmed,he dint care about being disinherited,in fact he'd be better off without any of his family he'd only miss Andromeda out of the lot of them,he was more concerned with Bellatrix bursting into the compartment and hexing him to death

"I've put a notice me not on our compartment" Remus added quickly noticing Sirius unease

Sirius nodded and felt the tension he didn't realize he was holding out

"the snack trolley's on the way up" Remus commented nodding his head at the door

there was a quick scramble for everyone to cough up their galleons and it was agreed Remus and Peter would go buy the sweets everyone wanted seeing as Sirius was in hiding,just as Remus and Peter stepped out of the carriage a small delicate looking hand quickly stopped the door from sliding shut,Sirius quickly scrambled for his wand on the seat fearing Bellatrix had found him and stood quickly pointing his wand at the door.

A small squeak escaped the girl at the door as she took in the scene in front of her and Sirius quickly lowered his wand noticing James doing the same behind him,Sirius could have sworn for a split second he'd seen the girls eye's flash bright orange but the color was quickly changed back to a chocolate-brown before his brain could register what he'd seen

"im sorry to disturb you" the silky voice said quickly "I was just wondering if you'd maybe seen my cat?"

Sirius's body completely froze as the girl stepped further into the compartment glancing around hopefully.

"no sorry Ava I've not seen your cat,have you Sirius?" James told her reassuringly with a smile

Sirius couldn't answer he was blatantly staring at the young woman,she had smooth ivory skin like she was carved from marble with a small nose and full lip's,her eyes were wide and unblinking,her hair black as the night, with long curled eyelashes and perfectly arched eyebrow's.

she stared back at Sirius looking quite unnerved and darted a quick glance at James with a puzzled expression

"have you seen my cat Sirius?" she shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot "my dad said he'd put him in one of the compartment's before the train left but I cant find him" she explained,her voice quivering slightly by the end of the sentence.

before her question even registered in his brain there was a soft mew from the luggage rack containing Remus and Peter's school trunks, that made Sirius jump out of his skin.

Sirius quickly climbed on to the seats while James heaved down the first trunk from the rack setting it on the floor with a loud THUMP, as he did the biggest, fluffiest, charcoal grey cat Sirius had ever seen popped its head up over Remus's trunk its big green eyes looking at Sirius with interest.

"Ash" Layla called softly from right behind Sirius she placed her hand on his calf unconsciously looking up on to the luggage rack smiling "oh Ash" she giggled when she was rewarded with another alarmed "mew".

Sirius's heart melted into a puddle as soon as those musical notes left her lips,her smile tugged fiercely on his remainingheart-strings as he openly gaped at her,she glanced at Sirius noticing his expression and quickly removed her hand from his calf taking a step back as she did.

"can you reach him Sirius?" she asked standing on her tip toe's and grinning up at her cat.

Sirius nodded in response and held out a hand towards the cat who jumped over the trunk eagerly,immediately erupting with puur's at gaining someone's attention.

Sirius scratched the cats ear's slightly and tickled his chin before seizing him around the middle and lowering him carefully into his waiting owners arms.

this earned Sirius the biggest smile yet as she bent her head towards the overjoyed cat sprawled in her arm's ungracefully as she planted small kisses all over the cat's head and neck.

'I never thought id wish i was a cat,there's a first time for everything' Sirius thought.

"thank you Sirius,i was really worried about him" she admitted with a sigh

"not at all" Sirius replied politely just as Remus and Peter came barging back into the compartment burdened with cauldron cakes,fizzing whizbees,chocolate frogs and Bertie botts every flavored beans, dumping them ungracefully on to the empty seats

"hello Ava" Peter practically purred making Sirius glower at him

"ah Ava!" Remus greeted giving her a quick hug in greeting

"Hello Peter,Remus" she smiled giving Remus a one-armed hug and Peter a pleasant smile "I hope your both well"

Sirius's heart beat so loudly he didn't hear Ava's greeting to his friend's,the green eyed monster had come ripping out of him as he watched Ava's and Remus's exchange,he didn't miss the way Remus's eye's sparkled as she beamed at him.

"will you be joining us?" Remus asked her eagerly while sitting down.

"I'm sorry Remus I cant" Ava told him shifting the cat's weight slightly "Ash need's his lunch,and so I do"

"well we can't withhold Ash food" Remus chuckled,scratching the cats ears causing the animal to erupt into even louder purrs.

"see you at the feast" she grinned nodding goodbye and dashing out of the door.

"she gets better looking every year" Peter sighed dreamily once Ava had left

"she's certainly easy on the eye" James acknowledged before biting into a cauldron cake with gusto

"is she single?" Sirius asked still gazing down the corridor,but his only response was an extremely awkward silence.

"well?" he prompted gesturing with his hands impatiently

"she doesn't date" Remus replied somewhat coldly not looking up from his Transfiguration book

"well this year she might just" Sirius grinned,not noticing the apologetic look James and Peter send Remus as he helped himself to a chocolate frog.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ava**

"Sirius Black in staring holes into the side of your head" Lily scoffed angrily

"I know" was all Ava replied while absent mindlessly rolling pea's around her plate

"you know he's dated most of the girls in our year?" Lily continued ignoring her friends brush off "he even asked me out first year"

Ava's eyes met Lily's in interest,she didn't even need to ask Lily what her answer was she could see the evil glint in Lily Evan's green eyes so clearly,so instead grinned wickedly at her friend.

"I have no intention of dating Sirius Black" Ava told her sternly "pass me the water jug will you?"

"are you going to date at all this year?" Lily asked exasperated handing over the water

"probably not" Ava sighed as her eyes quickly glancing down the table at Remus hoping Lily hadn't noticed

"you know he dates about as much as you do" Lily told her quietly

"I know" Ava sighed "which makes this mad crush I've got even worse"

"oh its a mad crush now is it?" Lily giggled "could have sworn I got about a thousand letters over the summer swearing you were in love with him,you went on about him so much I started to think I was in love with him too"

"there's just something about him" Ava said slowly "like an undiscovered connection"

she had felt the pull towards Remus Lupin on their very first day at Hogwarts,she had watched him intently during the sorting,the too thin,quiet boy who had gruesome looking scars running from his temple to his cheek,over the years Remus had acquired even more visible scars which made her feel even more curious towards him.

"well the two of you have always been good friends" Lily teased softly "you're like planets in orbit around each other,if you move he moves"

"OK ill make you a deal" Ava grinned "how about this year you go on at least one date with James Potter,and ill go on two dates with anyone you choose" she finished sticking her arm across the table so Lily would shake on it,which Ava knew she would because Lily gave her a speech about her lack of boyfriends once every month throughout the school year.

"you can't be serious" Lily gasped recoiling from Ava's hand slightly

"why not Evans?" Ava grinned menacingly "too scared to go on one single date with the infamous James Potter?"

"you're on" Lily shaking Ava's hand "we've got ourselves a deal"

"good" Ava grinned letting go of Lily's hand "oh look apple pie"

 **Remus**

"I've never noticed her in Gryffindor tower" Sirius muttered while shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth still staring at Ava.

"she's in our defense class" James told him sighing "and Potions and Transfiguration and Charms need I go on?"

"well I never noticed" Sirius snapped

"I noticed" Peter told dreamily looking down the table at Ava

"she's a person you know" Remus told them coldly "she's not an object to goggle at"

"whats got into you today Mooney" Sirius asked suspiciously finally looking at his friend's,while Peter muttered "sorry Remus" staring down at his plate.

"time of the month" Remus muttered while inwardly cursing Sirius into oblivion.

Remus tuned out as James and Sirius babbled on about something and Peter helped himself to a second plate of food,Remus watched Ava cautiously out of the corner of his eye her and Lily seemed to be having a great time laughing over something Ava had said and shaking her hand,Remus could have listen in on the conversation as he usually did with all the other students but he could never bring himself to eves drop on Ava Greenway's conversations with anyone

"excuse me" Remus grinned as Ava's eyes met his briefly and she gestured for him to join soon as he climbed over the bench and started walking towards her he felt the familiar warmth rush over him,he had loved her since the first moment they had met,something about her drew him in and left him wanting about Ava Greenway was perfect,the way she moved,her velvety voice,the way she accepted him for who he was no questions had never asked about his scars or why he spent a week in the hospital wing at least once a month,from their second week at school all those years ago Remus had woken up to Ava sitting besides his sick-bed reading softly,she never asked why he was their but never failed to be there when he woke up.

"Remus" Ava smiled warmly in greeting patting the empty bench next to her "pie?" she offered before placing a generous slice of apple pie on a plate and dumping custard over the top before Remus had even sat down.

"well yes I suppose" Remus chuckled settling down on the bench next to her,inhaling deeply while she was temporarily distracted in giving herself a smaller portion.

"sorry that was rude" Ava frowned worriedly as she mistook Remus's intense look for one of offence.

"funnily enough apple pie is my favorite" he chuckled softly while picking up his spoon.

"excuse me" Lily told them politely "im going to say hello to Severus" she added before heading off towards the Slytherin table.

"so" Ava prompted "how was your summer?" she asked eagerly with an encouraging smile

"it was fine" Remus smiled softly "I didn't get up to much really,how was your's?"

"about the same really" Ava smiled brilliantly "my brother collected me from kings cross so I spent all summer alternating between each brother,never a dull moment"

"how many brothers do you have?" Remus asked slightly amused

"three" Ava grimaced "Michael,Richard and Edward,Michael and Richard both work for the ministry and Edward's...well Edward"

"must be nice having so many siblings" Remus smiled bitterly "I always wanted a brother" he told her thoughtfully before continuing on with his mountain of apple pie

"you can have one of mine" Ava offered eagerly "they're all equally as annoying"

"god I missed you" Remus laughed as Ava's face visibly brightened

"thank you Remus" she blushed deeply "its nice to know someone cares besides Lily,and for what it's worth I missed you too"

"we should...we should write more" Remus stammered,loosing his courage as soon as he gained it,Remus had lost count of how many times he had attempted to ask Ava out over the years and failed each and every time,she was so small and positively screamed innocence,he was much to dangerous for her,she deserved better.

"more?" Ava snorted in amusement "Remus I write to you three times a week as it is"

"exactly" Remus nodded quickly "three is an odd number,better bump it up to four"

"I can do that" Ava smiled eagerly as the plates vanished from the table "did your aunt figure out how to make her cauldron stop hiccuping?"

"no" Remus chuckled recalling how frantic his aunt had become looking for a way to cure the cauldron of its hiccups "she's worrying the ministry will find out and she'll be arrested"

"it's actually quite common" Ava giggled "I'm sure somebody would help her if she just asked"

"she's proud" Remus told her simply "are you still tutoring potions this year?"

"yes" she grinned "me and Severus are dividing the group up between us,of corse ill see to it you're in my group"

"Severus will he glad" Remus smiled sadly "he dislikes me because of James and Sirius's silly pranks"

"and i dislike James and Sirius for the same reason" Ava frowned "but you don't get involved with their pranks so Severus has no reason to be mad at you"

"I have tried to stop them" Remus offered in way of explanation for his non-involvement "but they never listen"

"at least you tried" Ava smiled softly "you know that's why Lily has turned James down every time he asks her out"

"it just makes him more determined" Remus sighed while looking around the deserted hall "we should go,curfew will be soon"

"well I'm with a prefect so I doubt ill get in to trouble" Ava grinned while rising from the bench with a lazy stretch "im exhausted"

"how's Ash?" Remus laughed as the walked through the entrance hall

"don't even get me started" Ava warned with a growl "probably sauntered off the moment he arrived in Gryffindor tower"

"he is mischievous" Remus chuckled as they reached the portrait of the fat lady "but he's funny considering he's a cat"

"you tell that to Bethany Clayton" Ava snorted as Remus gave the password to the fat lady (Flobberworm)

"I heard she made a petition to get him banned from Gryffindor tower" Remus chuckled "but nobody would sign it"

"she did" Ava sighed sadly "I have to admit he does go out of his way to attack her rat and shred her bed curtains"

"are you going in or not?" she fat lady snapped as Ava and Remus quickly scrambled through the portrait hole

"where have you been?" Lily asked with an accusing glare

"none of your business Evans" Ava grinned mischievously "don't you have anything better to do than keep tabs on me?"

"no" Lily snorted before grinning up at Remus "you have to keep an eye on this one,disappears in the middle of the night"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize not everyone had bodily functions" Ava spat as Remus walked towards the seats around the fireplace slowly.

"what are those two arguing about Mooney?" James asked eagerly as Remus took a seat next to Wormtail with a grateful sigh

"girl stuff" Remus mumbled as both James and Peter grimaced slightly

"move over Potter" Lily ordered as she stormed towards them,a bemused looking Ava following closely behind her

"she's relentless" Ava chuckled as she wedged herself in between Remus and Peter

"she's like a force of nature" Peter chuckled quietly as James jumped out of his arm-chair so Lily could sit

"you're cats over there" Remus grinned as he pointed to the round ball of grey fur sleeping soundly on one of the desks as a group of first year girls crowded around him with a collective echo of 'awwwww'

"spoilt little bugger" Ava smiled softly as she watched the first years suspiciously

"Remus did you hear about the Quidditch match between Scotland and London?" James asked enough the group began discussing the much publicized match as James gave them a play-by-play drawing the attention of half the common room

"somebody's tired" Lily grinned,nodding her head slightly towards Ava.

Remus flinched slightly as he glanced down at Ava,he hadn't realized how close she had gotten as her head rested against his shoulder and her legs thrown across his own,one hand placed lightly over his stomach

"I'll wake her up" Remus whispered on awe as he looked at Ava's peaceful face

"I'm awake" Ava mumbled tiredly as one eye opened to peek up at Remus "talk about invasion of personal space" Ava chuckled as she lifted her hand from his stomach to rub her eyes.

"you can invade my personal space any time" Remus smiled softly as a dark shadow flickered across Ava's eyes.

"I'll remember that" Ava whispered before giving Remus a lingering kiss on the cheek "good night" she grinned as Remus's eyes watched her walk across the room and up the girl's stair case

"yes?" Remus asked casually as James beamed at him

"you're totally in there Mooney" Peter grinned as James burst in to laughter

"in there Wormtail?" James snorted "she's practically handing herself over to him on a plate"

"once again" Remus sighed loudly as he suppressed a triumphant smile "she's a person,not an object"

 **Sirius**

"so tell me everything again" Sirius fumed while sending a glare up the Gryffindor table to his so-called 'friend'.causing Ava to flinch slightly as she looked up suddenly and noticed his glare before sending Lily a significant look.

"they ate desert,I assume they got to talking,came back to the common room and at some point while we were talking Quidditch fell asleep" James snapped finally at his wit's end "it's no big deal Padfoot"

"no big de.." Sirius began but quickly stopped as a voice cut in

"you" hissed Bellatrix "where were you last night little cousin" she taunted grinning wickedly

"if you must know I was in Filch's broom cupboard with Wilkes" Sirius smirked at his cousins already large eyes widened even further,giving the appearance of a surprised owl.

"your mother will be pleased" Bellatrix said more to herself than Sirius "finally bedding a Slytherin you may yet redeem yourself cousin" she grinned before marching over to the Slytherin table towards the man himself.

"so that's where you were last night" James tutted as he also watched Bellatrix march across the hall "and here you are throwing a hissy fit over a girl you'll never get"

"irrelevant" Sirius snapped "it is a big deal I thought I made it clear I claimed her,Remus has broken the bro code"

"you claimed her?" James snorted in amusement "what is she Padfoot cattle?"

"no, of corse not but I made my intentions clear" Sirius fumed stabbing his breakfast with more force than necessary

"actually Remus liked her first" Peter muttered quietly,as though he hoped Sirius who was sitting right next to him wouldn't hear

"yes he did" James grinned "Remus has had a thing for Ava since first year"

"well I didn't know" Sirius sighed trying to hide his disappointment.

"since first year" Peter nodded in agreement "I think she likes him too"

"then why hasn't he asked her out?" Sirius asked curiously as his brain quickly began to form a new plan of luring Ava Greenway into his bed,or broom cupboard.

"because of his fury little problem" James told him quietly just as Lily joined them

"who's got a fury problem?" Lily asked with a grin as she eyed James suspiciously

"Remus" James laughed as Lily looked more than relived

"it's a good thing I already know about it" Lily grinned "I thought you had a body hair issue"

"we were talking about Mooney and Ava" Sirius spat as Lily glanced down the table curiously

"it's about time the two of them got together" Lily smiled happily "maybe they've finally realized they're supposed to be together"

"that's a bit far-fetched" Sirius frowned as Ava's laugh echoed around the hall

"no it's not" Lily snapped "look at them,you can't tell me they're not perfect for each other"

"she's gorgeous and he's a werewolf,please explain how they're perfect for each other" Sirius smirked as Lily seemed lost for words.

"we both know he never had a choice in the matter" James scowled "Remus will ask her out in his own time"

"he can't love her until he love's himself" Peter chipped in thoughtfully

"Merlin,where did that come from?" Lily asked in complete awe as James and Sirius both looked at Wormtail in shock

"something my mother once said" Peter shrugged while reaching for the platter of bacon

"leave them alone Padfoot" James warned looking slightly angry

"ok" Sirius laughed "I surrender,I'll leave her alone"

"for now" he added quietly to Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-Anything you may recognize belongs to the lovely JKR  
**

* * *

 **Ava**

Ava set the book down with a loud sigh,frowning slightly as she glanced up at Remus as he sat opposite her with an amused smile

"something funny?" Ava asked quietly while returning his smile

"your facial expressions when you read are amusing" Remus chuckled as Ava grimaced slightly

"so are yours" Ava grinned while gathering her homework and shoving it ungracefully in to her back pack "I'm heading back to the common room are you done?"

"I finished an hour ago" Remus sighed as he glanced down at his watch

"you didn't have to wait for me" Ava smiled as she felt herself blush

"its fine" Remus shrugged dismissively while gazing out of the window with a blank expression

"alrighty then" Ava up her back pack and pulling her arm through one shoulder "Remus?" she asked with a confused frown as he sat in place staring almost longingly out of the library window

"Remus?" she asked again slightly hesitant this time

"what?" he in his seat to glare at her with honey yellow eyes she recognized all too well

"are you ready to leave now?" she asked calmly as her heart beat pounded against her chest "it's almost curfew"

"sorry" Remus smiled sadly "I didn't mean to snap at you,I was just day dreaming"

"don't worry about it" Ava mumbled while forcing a strained smile "lead the way"

'it all make's sense now' Ava thought to herself had always been too wrapped up in herself and her own problems to realize what was truly wrong with Remus connection she felt towards him made perfect sense now,but she wasn't sure whether to continue indulging herself in Remus Lupin or not.

"how long ago was it?" Ava asked quietly as they made their way towards the entrance hall,the more she knew the more she would was now crucial to know everything about the quiet boy with the scars.

"pardon?" Remus flinching at her question.

"how long were we in the library?" she asked quickly as they paused at the bottom of the marble stair case,Remus's eyes had given away how terrified he was feeling she knew better than to pursue the inevitable conversation until he would feel comfortable enough to tell her himself.

"oh" Remus smiled,visibly relaxing as he placed his hand on her lower back "three hours give or take"

"Lily will have gathered a mob to hunt me down" Ava laughed as they proceeded up the stair case "she worry's about me a lot,I honestly don't know why"

"it's probably because you're so small" Remus teased grinning down at her "it's astonishing your back can bear the weight of your school bag"

"I'm not that small" Ava scoffed as they reached the fat lady's portrait "i'm just petite"

"you're 5'1 Ava,there's goblins bigger than you" Remus Ava had to hide a smile

"everyone in my family is really tall" Ava giggled as the fat lady swung open to let them through "and then there's me"

"you're cute" Remus smiled softly as Ava paused mid step

"anything else you'd like to add to that?" she asked slowly as he looked around quickly not nothing she had stopped walking

"what do you mean?" he asked her completely bewildered

"never mind then" Ava smiled sadly as she dashed past him in to the Gryffindor common room,Lily pounced immediately.

James

Mooney tore through the room destroying everything in his path,his transformation tonight had been the worst James had ever seen,Remus was always in a fowl,withdrawn mood days leading up to the full moon,but this time around he had done well.

he didn't snap at them as often or curse under his breathe,his usual pale complexion had managed to hold some color,James hadn't even seen Remus's eyes flash the sinister yellow once which made James even more confused as to why this particular transformation had been so bad.

the night had started as normal,Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall had escorted Remus to the whomping willow as they did every full moon,once they had left James and Peter had snuck out of the castle under the invisibility cloak,Wormtail had transformed in to his rat form,pressed the knot on the tree trunk and they were in.

Remus had been in a better mood than usual when James had arrived,they'd even talked for 10 minutes (mostly about girls) before Remus had made his way begrudgingly up the stairs as the full moon approached.

that's when the nightmare had begun,Remus often transformed on his own in an upstairs bedroom as the others shifted in to their animagus forms downstairs,but tonight Remus's screams had been much worse than usual,for the first time James and Peter had ventured upstairs in to the bedroom Remus used and witnessed the transformation as they tried in vain to help Remus in any way possible.

Prongs flinched slightly as Mooney sent Wormtail flying through the air 'brilliant' James thought tiredly as he jumped back up on to all four legs and began chasing the already bored werewolf around the house.

Mooney had finally completed his mission of freeing the battered old house of any wallpaper and carpet much to James's regret,everything that used to distract Mooney was destroyed and the werewolf had grown and Wormtail had taken it in turns to try to stop Mooney from biting and scratching himself without much success,Peter had bitten Mooney on the leg which earned him being tossed around the room like a tennis ball.

which led to James running around the house like a complete prat with the werewolf nipping at his heels playfully 'at least it's working' James thought to himself tiredly as Wormtail dived on the wolf's back with a shriek of triumph as he rode along on Mooney's back.

the game was on then,Mooney rolled around on the floor like an overgrown puppy trying to shake the rat from his back,Prongs snorted in amusement as James inwardly roared with laughter,the huge,bear like dog went unnoticed for several minutes until Mooney finally shook Wormtail off before bouncing back on to all fours.

'shit' James thought as Padfoot finally gained Mooney's attention,Padfoot had always been the best at entertaining Mooney,Remus had said himself with Padfoot being so large the werewolf would almost consider him as his own kind.

but the intense glare Mooney was giving to Padfoot spoke otherwise,James had only seen that look on the werewolf's face when he was seriously annoyed and it never ended well for the person receiving it.

'don't' James mentally urged Padfoot as the dog sank down ready to pounce

in the blink of an eye Mooney raced towards Padfoot with a loud snarl of anger.

* * *

 **Lily**

"has anyone seen Ava?" Lily asked the common room at large "Ava Greenway...anyone?"

a chorus of "no" and "sorry" had Lily's heart sinking.

Ava often disappeared in the middle of the night that wasn't what was worrying Lily,it was the fact Ava had disappeared at 10pm that concerned her.

during their first year at Hogwarts Lily had receive several detentions for being out after hours in search of her best friend,she knew better than to go looking for Ava but would still be up all night waiting for her return,which she knew she wouldn't.

Every full moon Remus,James,Sirius and Peter would spend the night at the shrieking shack while Remus transformed,the only teacher that knew about the four unregistered animagus's was Professor McGonagall,it was apparently obvious to the Professor who the large stag running around the school grounds was,especially when it tackled the large bear like dog (Sirius Black) to the ground.

"THAT'S IT" a voice screeched,followed by loud footsteps storming down the girls stair case "Evans where is Greenway?" Bethany Clayton demanded while carrying a terrified Ash down the stairs by the scruff of his neck

"what the hell do you think you're doing?" Lily fumed running up several steps to snatch the cat away from the cruel hold "let go of him" Lily hissed as several first years came rushing out of their rooms with all the commotion

"this cat" Bethany spat while finally releasing Ash from her death grip "has it in for my rat,he's not normal"

"cat's are natural hunters" Lily glared as she massaged Ash's shoulders "it's what they do Bethany"

"that cat isn't normal" Bethany shrieked as several people burst in to laughter at her stupidity "he doesn't belong here"

"Ava's going to be furious when she finds out you man handled Ash" Rachel Scholey called up the stairs "he belongs here as much as any familiar,he's never bothered by rat"

"my rat bit him yesterday" a curly-haired first year told them shyly "he didn't even get mad,he just went to sleep in front of the fire"

"maybe its your pet that's the problem" Lily grinned wickedly as Bethany glared fiercely at the first year girl "it's your pet that doesn't belong here Bethany"

"my rat is perfectly normal thank you very much" Bethany sneered "that cat isn't normal,he's a freak just like his owner".as soon as the words had left her mouth the whole of the girls dormitory's had fallen completely silent.

"you've gone too far" Lily glared as Ash hissed menacingly "I think you're forgetting she's my best friend"

"and what exactly are you going to do about it?" Bethany scoffed while looking around at the other girls with a silent plea for help

"I'm not going to do anything" Lily smiled sweetly as Ash erupted into purrs "you know who Sirius Black is don't you?"

"yes" Bethany nodded,visibly paling and shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"so do I" Lily grinned as she turned on her heel to walk down the stairs.

* * *

 **James**

Blood was everywhere.

Padfoot had managed to crawl to the tunnel leading to the whomping willow while Prongs desperately tried to distract Mooney,Wormtail had surprised James by leaping in to action without encouragement as he was now dashing in and out of the wolf's feet biting his toes on each lap making Mooney growl in irritation

Prongs had been caught up in the middle of the fight between Mooney and Padfoot,and had earned himself a bite mark on the shoulder which was bleeding heavily,Prongs had no choice but to grit his teeth and get on with trying to move Mooney in to another room as the wolf grew more and more ferocious from the smell of blood in the air.

Mooney chose that moment to grab Wormtail between his teeth and send him flying through the air,James panicked when Wormtail hit the floor with a sickening crunch,Prongs immediately ran to Wormtail's side,prodding the rat with his nose to see if he was still alive and sighing in relief as one of Wormtail's eyes opened slowly.

Mooney's deep growl had Prongs looking up quickly to the spot Mooney was staring at.

he was greeted by another pair of honey yellow eyes belonging to a werewolf James didn't know.

the wolf walked in to the room slowly,never taking its eyes away from Mooney's even for a second,the wolf was considerably smaller than Mooney who was double it's size,the jet lack fur looked extremely familiar as James slowly made the connection from the wolf to a person.

she finally looked away from Mooney to take in the room around her,her eyes met Prongs briefly before looking down at Wormtail.

Mooney slowly made his way over towards the smaller watched in complete awe as the tiny female bounded over to Mooney confidently, closing the space between them and began licking a wound on Mooney's side.

* * *

 **Sirius**

"i warned Dumbledore" Madam Pomfrey fumed while binding Sirius's arm "I told him no good would come of this,and it finally happened I can only wonder what state Mr Potter and Pettigrew are in"

"Remus wasn't himself" Sirius snapped pulling his arm away from Madam Pomfrey's death grip and glaring at her "it's not his fault"

"quite right" added Albus Dumbledore walking into the hospital wing "as im sure you'll agree

Poppy this is the first incident with Mr Lupin to date and although he has caused harm to his friend he will no doubt punish himself thoroughly for something he had no control over"

"he shouldn't be in a school full of such vulnerable children" Madam Pomfrey hissed

"Mr Black how old is Mr Lupin?" Dumbledore asked softly

"he's 16 Professor Dumbledore" he answered at once "6 months younger than me" he added glaring at the medical witch

"therefore he is still classed as a child Poppy" Dumbledore scorned "and he is supposed to be treated like any other of our students,now if Remus has caused this much harm to Sirius imagine what the poor boy has done to himself"

"I apologies Headmaster" Madam Pomfrey told him stiffly and without feeling

"I very much hope one day you'll mean it Poppy" Dumbledore smiled sadly "now perhaps you can begin treating Mr's Potter and Pettigrew if your quite finished discriminating against one of our students" he asked gesturing to the next bed where Peter had thrown himself on

"there's another werewolf" James panted as he staggered to Sirius's bedside "you didn't block up the tunnel mate,she got in"

"Merlin" Madam Pomfrey gasped as she stared at James wide-eyed "I hope she's alright"

"now she cares" Sirius snorted in amusement "how many werewolf's are at this school?"

"I only know of one person infected with lycanthropy at my school" Dumbledore frowned as he looked over to a rather guilty looking Madam Pomfrey "care to explain Poppy?"

"explain what Headmaster?" Madam Pomfrey asked much too quickly "only Remus Lupin has lycanthropy,nobody else"

"I know who it was" James told Madam Pomfrey with a grave look "she's safe with him"

"are you sure?" Madam Pomfrey asked worriedly as Sirius watched the exchange in astonishment

"100% sure" James nodded while sinking down in to a seat next to Sirius's bed

"Mr Potter?" Dumbledore frowned "I wont say it out loud but is it who I think it is?"

"yes" James nodded with a sad smile "he calmed down as soon as she got there,I honestly think he might have accidentally killed us if it wasn't for her"

"James perhaps you should make your way over to Peter and Madam Pomfrey for your shoulder healing" Dumledore chuckled as he helped James to his feet

"who's the other werewolf?" Sirius asked eagerly as soon as James had gone

"curiosity killed the cat Mr Black" Dumbledore chuckled as he sat down in James's seat "would you be so kind as to enlighten me with the details of tonight?"

"well Professor it all started when I was in an empty classroom on the sixth floor with Logan Riley"

"I think we can skip that part Sirius" Dumbledore chuckled


	4. Chapter 4

**Ava**

"he'll be awake soon" Poppy whispered softly as they both glanced over to the next bed

"I cant believe I did that" Ava mumbled unhappily,hissing in pain as Poppy tightened the bandage on her forearm "it's ok" she nodded when the medi witch backed off in alarm

"did he do this?" Poppy asked viciously while nodding her head towards Remus

"I have no idea how it happened" Ava told her truthfully as she watched a fresh wave of blood ooze through the bandage

"werewolf wounds are impossible" Madam Pomfrey sighed complete exasperated "I've done all I can,and it's still not enough"

"you've done a great job Poppy" Ava smiled kindly.

Poppy had done a phenomenal job with the deep scratch on Ava's forearm,she mad almost fainted when she'd woken up in the destroyed house next to Remus on the floor covered in blood,Poppy had cleaned it and healed her up to the best of her ability,but Ava still worried about the ugly scar it would leave.

"Dumledore knows" Poppy told her gravely "James Potter recognized you"

"shit" Ava gasped,ignoring the disapproving look from Poppy over her use of language "looks like ive got some explaining to do"

"yes you do" James called from the next bed.

"I'll get around to you" Ava chuckled weakly as Poppy set her some fresh cloths at the end of the bed "this should be fun"

OoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ah Miss Greenway" Dumbledore greeted as Ava finally reached the stone gargoyle clutching the stitch in her side

"good morning Professor Dumbledore" Ava smiled brightly as she propped herself against the cold,stone wall "I was just coming to find you"

"funnily enough im just returning from the hospital wing" Dumbledore chuckled "please do come in"

"more stairs" Ava sighed as Dumbledore gave the password to his guard (bubble gum)

"I think a cup of tea is in order" Dumbledore beamed as Ava stumbled up the spiral stair case behind him "or perhaps coffee?"

"tea is fine" Ava panted,sighing in relief as they reached the office door and quickly following Dumbledore inside

"tell me miss Greenway" Dumbledore smiled kindly as he gestured for her to take a seat on the rickety looking wooden chair opposite his desk "how long have you been a werewolf?"

"so today's one of those days" Ava sighed to herself "I honestly don't know the specifics,but I was extremely young"

"please elaborate" Dumbledore frowned slightly as he summoned a tea tray out of nowhere

"have you met my mother?" Ava asked with a look of complete loathing

"your mother did this?" Dumbledore asked calmly as he poured her a mug of tea

"she arranged it" Ava nodded stiffly "Fenrir Greyback is a good friend of her's"

"but your father?" Dumbledore asked as he gazed down at her with sympathetic eyes

"knew nothing about it" Ava told him quickly "have you never wondered why I have a different name to them?"

"once or twice" Dumbledore chuckled "I know your mother descends from the Greengrass family tree and your father is muggle born,but they along with your brother's are named Harris if memory serves me well?"

"yes they do" Ava smiled fondly as she thought of her loving father and over protective brothers "when you register as a werewolf you're required to change your name,Ava Greenway is the name I chose not the name I was given"

"but your name is not on the werewolf registry" Dumbledore frowned in confusion

"it was at one point" Ava smiled knowingly "but my father thought it would be wise to destroy any evidence of my condition so I wouldn't face prejudice"

"your father has always lived by his own rules" Dumbledore chuckled lightly "what may I ask was your given name?"

"Astoria Harris" Ava shrugged dismissively "I only had the name until I was old enough to sign the ministry's paper work,after that daddy was happy to call me Ava,mother wasn't"

"I'm struggling to believe your father would have swept this under the rug" Dumbledore shook his head sadly

"my father has been too busy taking care of me" Ava sighed softly "alongside my brothers,if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be here today"

"how old were you?" Dumbledore asked apprehensively "roughly?"

"I know it was before my first birthday" Ava frowned thoughtfully,oblivious to Dumbledore's look of disbelief "I'm not exactly sure how young I was,I just know I was extremely young"

"how ever did you survive?" Dumledore asked her wide-eyed

"private healers mostly" Ava smiled "but my family have helped me along the way"

"such a tragedy" Dumbledore sighed softly "your secret is safe with me Miss Greenway,but perhaps telling Remus of your condition would help you both"

"I'll try to" Ava lied easily "speaking of Remus I better go,he'll be awake soon"

"I'll come with you" Dumbledore sighed sadly "Remus needs to be informed of what happened last night"

"you're not going to tell him about me are you?" Ava gasped

"I'll skip that part" Dumbledore winked

* * *

 **Remus**

"it wont happen ever again Headmaster" Remus told the Headmaster determinedly "i should never have come to Hogwarts in the first place" he rambled throwing on the cloth's a house elf had brought him with every intention of walking out the door and leaving the school for good.

"Remus why do you think I allowed you into my school?" Dumbledore ask calmly picking non-existent lint from his robes

"because your barking mad" Remus replied without thinking "im sorry" he apologized immediately afterwards attempting to hide his smile

"you're quite right" Dumbledore chuckled as he perched on the empty bed "however I invited you to attend Hogwarts Remus because you are in fact a wizard"

"im also a werewolf" Remus reminded the Headmaster slowly "a werewolf that almost killed all three of his best friends last night"

"you were a wizard first Remus" Dumbledore argued calmly "there is no reason you should not have the same opportunity as everyone else"

"I've thought about it like that" Remus smiled sadly as he sank down on to the chair "I just don't want to hurt anyone"

"get over yourself Mooney" Sirius laughed from somewhere close by

"it's not the end of the world mate" James added cheerfully

"is it time for lunch?" Peter asked loudly as everyone,including Dumledore groaned in disbelief

"your mother and father were both brilliant students Remus" Dumbledore told him after a few minutes of silence "and so are you,don't give up just yet"

"I just don't understand how I could attack them" Remus sighed loudly "it's never happened before"

"perhaps Mr Black's obvious interest in Miss Greenway infuriated the inner wolf?" Dumbledore suggested quietly as James and Sirius began bickering

"she's not my girlfriend" Remus told the headmaster quickly "I like her,but she's better off without me"

"perhaps" Dumbledore nodded in agreement as Remus's heart sank "perhaps now,your wolf acted so violently last night towards someone who threatened to steal your mate,that's both human and pack nature Remus"

"she's not my mate though,she's only my friend" Remus argued

"your wolf obviously disagrees,its common knowledge that you have kept the company of Miss Greenway and rumor has it she's quite smitten with you my boy" Dumbledore chuckled "also her cat seems fond of you" Dumbledore nodded towards the sleeping grey fluff ball now asleep on Remus's pillow

"he's a particular little thing" Remus agreed "she'll be furious when she figures out he's left the common room"

"Ava was the one who fetched him" Dumbledore smiled as he bent to scratch the cat's ears "she left so I could speak with you"

"she doesn't know" Remus sighed sadly "I don't know where to begin trying to explain to her"

"alas the wolf has claimed her but the wizard has not" Dumbledore smiled softly "Remus there is more to Ava Greenway than meets the eye,you should get to know each other properly"

"until she run's away screaming" Remus grimaced at the very thought

"Remus Miss Greenway is very much your equal,you should speak to her" Dumbledore told him kindly

"who'd have thought" Remus chuckled after a few minutes "id be getting dating advice from the Headmaster"

"sherbert lemon?" Dumbledore asked offering out a white paper bag with a small wink.

* * *

 **Lily**

"where were you?" Lily demanded as soon as the toe of James's shoe had entered the common room "I've been awake ALL night waiting for you"

"calm down Evans" James chuckled "Mooney went ballistic and tried to kill Sirius,I got in the way"

"well you don't look dead to me" Lily glared as she smacked him in the arm "no see,you're not a ghost either"

"move along Evans,some of us had a rough night" Sirius grumbled as he barged his way past James towards the couch.

"you haven't seen Ava have you? or her cat?" Lily asked James as he threw himself down on the couch next to Sirius

"she's in the hospital wing with Remus" James frowned thoughtfully "he was talking to Dumbledore before we left and she was waiting outside"

"she didn't sleep in our dorm last night" Lily sighed loudly as she sat cross-legged in front of them on the floor "and the cat's vanished this morning"

"the cat's in the hospital wing" Sirius informed her with a jaw cracking yawn "I heard her telling him off about something this morning when I woke up"

"Evans you look awful" James grinned mischievously "you really didn't go to sleep last night did you?"

"sod off Potter" Lily laughed as Sirius threw his arms over his head protectively

I think she's too tired to attack Padfoot" James laughed as Sirius lowered his arm's slowly

"you two don't look much better" Lily yawned

"come on Evans you can sleep in Remus's bed" James chuckled as he jumped to his feet and helped Lily up from the floor "he wont mind"

"I'm late" Sirius spat as he glanced down at his watch "I've got a hot date" he added before dashing off with a wink

"he always has a date" Lily mumbled as the two of them climbed up the boys stair case "maybe if he didn't date so much Ava would actually look at him twice"

"Sirius will date anyone" James snorted "I mean literally anyone,he writes their names down in his little black book"

"that's disgusting" Lily scowled as she entered the Marauder's surprisingly tidy dorm room "do you need help?" she asked after a long minute of watching James struggle out of his red t-shirt

"do you mind?" he asked with a pleading smile "I'd really appreciate it"

"no problem" Lily smiled as she tugged the t-shirt up over his head "what happened to your shoulder?" she asked him while running her fingers lightly over the patch of red skin

"I already told you" James chuckled softly "Mooney went mental and i got in the way"

"he bit you?" Lily gasped,snatching her hand away quickly

"I was Prongs at the time" James shrugged dismissively while pulling a pair of pajamas from his bedside draws "it doesn't count,I'm not infected"

"thank god" Lily sighed in relief as all the tension left her body "so your animagus protects you from werewolf bites?"

"I was an animal at the time" James chuckled while handing her a fresh grey t-shirt and holding out his arms with a wince "it doesn't transfer to animals other wise there'd be mutant bunny's hopping around killing people"

"but Remus hasn't done anything like this before has he?" Lily asked suspiciously

"never" James confirmed with a nod while placing his arms through the correct holes as Lily held the t-shirt out "he was fine until Sirius turned up,then he just lost it"

"I think we both know why that happened" Lily sighed softly as she tugged the t-shirt over his shoulders

"Ava" James said simply with a nod of confirmation "I was thinking the same thing"

"Sirius needs to back off" Lily frowned as she threw back his bed sheets so he could climb in "Ava's only ever shown interest in one guy,Remus"

"now I think about it" James frowned thoughtfully as he pulled off his jeans revealing white boxers "Mooney could have killed Padfoot 100 times over but didn't,maybe it was just a warning?"

"you need to talk to him" Lily sighed quietly sitting cross-legged near James's feet as he finally climbed in to bed "he needs to stop doing what he's doing otherwise Mooney isn't going to give him another warning,next time he'll aim to kill"

"I can try" James smirked patting the space next to him "Sirius only listens to a certain extent,if he carry's on ill write to my mum she'll send him a howler"

"im not sure I can handle another howler from your mother" Lily laughed "the last one Sirius got was a real treat"

"I remember that" James grinned "we blew up all the toilets in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom,mum went ballistic"

"so did Myrtle"Lily grinned back before laying next to James on the bed

"I don't think he realizes the consequences of his actions" Lily hinted softly

"I don't think he will until it's too late" James admitted sadly

Lily propped her head on the pillow next to James's,gazing down at his sleepy smile and Lily knew he was right,Ava would never give up on Remus as long as he sought out her attention but Sirius would do his best to get in the way of that 'she'll have a battle on her hands' Lily thought sadly.

"hey Evans?" James asked sleepily

"hmmmm" Lily replied she hasn't even realized she'd been dozing in and out of sleep

"would you like go go with me next Hogsmeade weekend?" he asked in a low voice

"like a date?" Lily asked her eyes snapping open in surprise

"well yeah" James grinned

"sure you don't want to go downstairs so you can ask me in front of the common room?" Lily teased "it is tradition after all"

"it's also tradition you shooting me down" he chuckled "but traditions can be broken"

"yes they can" Lily laughed lightly "id love to go on a date with you Potter"

"excellent" James grinned kissing her cheek lightly and settling back into bed.

* * *

 **Remus**

"in his other hand,he held his wand,trying to coax from his own chest the shriveled,hairy the hairy heart was stronger than he was,and refused to relinquish its hold upon his senses or to return to the coffin in which it had been locked for so long" a soft voice murmured inches from his ear

"the warlocks hairy heart?" Remus murmured tiredly "not one of Beedles most popular story's"

"good morning to you too" Ava smiled brightly as Remus's heart skipped a beat "this one's actually my favorite"

"Babbity Rabbity was always my favorite" Remus chuckled sleepily while rubbing his tired eyes

"well I can read that for you later" Ava smirked while snapping the book closed

"what brings you to my sick-bed at this hour fair maiden?" Remus teased

"alas Sir Lupin i find myself curious to your health and craving your company" Ava told him dramatically slumping down in her seat feigning distress "I had to fight the most evil of dragons to enter your chambers" she laughed

"I bet you did" Remus scoffed

"I tried to visit at lunch and she chased me out with a broom" Ava told him shaking her head

"I'd have loved to have seen that" Remus chuckled

"you just might get a chance if she catches me in here" Ava winked with a mischievous smile

"I don't want you getting into trouble" Remus told her seriously

"Remus Lupin you are worth a million and one detentions" she told him sincerely "i may have also used a notice me not around your curtains"

Remus grinned widely at that knowing Madam Pomfrey would be enraged when she figured it all out,he picked up his wand and pointed it at the curtain muttering "muffalo"

"she wont hear us now" Remus told her before she could ask about the spell.

"that's very sneaky of you Remus" She grinned "sorry about the cat,he's being rather clingy today"

"he's good company" Remus smiled as the cat in question erupted into loud purrs when noticing Remus was awake "does he ever stop doing that?"

"no he doesn't" Ava laughed as Ash came running up the bed to purr in Remus's face "he's always happy to see the people he knows hence the purring"

"I've never been much of a cat person" Remus frowned thoughtfully "I've never even wanted a pet come to think of it"

"me neither" Ava smiled softly her eyes watching the grey fuzzball intently "he just turned up at my doorstep one morning and wouldn't leave,that was almost 6 years ago"

"so he's an ordinary cat at a magic school?" Remus snorted in amusement "Bethany Clayton was right after all"

"no she wasn't" Ava scowled as she swooped under the bed to look for something "he's ordinary in every sense of the word"

"sorry" Remus frowned worriedly as he watched Ava "I didn't mean to offend you"

"I'm not offended" Ava laughed as she reappeared from under the bed "he can be a bit weird sometimes,chocolate?" she offered while handing him a huge slab of Honeydukes chocolate

"I noticed you eat a lot of chocolate" she shrugged when he failed to respond "my dad sends me sweets all the time,usually Lily eats them all"

"thank you" he told her feeling genuinely flattered and a little concerned as he wondered what else she had noticed about him "I do eat a lot of chocolate"

"no problem" she smiled while slowly rising to her feet

"are you leaving?" Remus asked unable to hide the disappointment in his voice

"just stretching" Ava smiled softly as a wave of relief washed over him "these chairs are killing my back"

"there's room enough for two in here" Remus offered while holding back the blankets to show the space Ava could easily fit in

"I think if I stay in that chair im going to need a cot of my own" Ava laughed as she hopped up gracefully on to the bed

"Merlin your freezing" Remus hissed as Ava stuck her bare foot on his shin after she had finished wriggling around to find a comfortable spot,he wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her so close he could feel the cold from her cheek seeping through his t-shirt right above his heart.

"thanks" she said slightly muffled as her face was pressed into his chest.

"Merlin's saggy nut saahhhhh" Remus hissed as Ava crept her ice-cold hands under his t-shirt and on to his stomach letting out a howl of joyful laughter at Remus's curse,he'd never heard her laugh like this before her whole body shook with each whoop of laughter,Remus soon found himself laughing loudly along with her.

"i'm sorry" she told him once she'd got a hold of herself her body still vibrated slightly with silent laughter

"well at least your hands are warm now" he grinned plucking a piece of her silky black hair and twirling it around his finger.

"your like a human space heater" she told him with a content sigh, her wide,chocolate-brown eyes finally peeking up at him

"and you're a human freezer" he chuckled softly still twirling her hair

"I like being bare foot" she told him smiling softly "makes my toes feel free"

"have you tried toe socks?" Remus asked amused "they're socks but each toe has its own tiny sock"

"those sound interesting" she frowned thoughtfully while wiggling her now warm toes under the blanket's

"I'll buy you some for Christmas" he told her nodding to himself

"my toes would appreciate that" she giggled before snuggling even closer to Remus and closing what tiny space there was between them.

"Dumledore seemed adamant I speak to you today" Remus murmured quietly as Ava's breathe tickled his neck "any idea why?"

"not the foggiest" Ava frowned in confusion "is there something you need to tell me? a message or something?"

"yes and no" Remus sighed loudly after a few minutes of comfortable silence "I need to tell you something,but im just not ready to tell you"

"well that's ok" Ava smiled softly "we all have secrets Remus,that's life"

"ok now im intrigued" Remus chuckled as Ava's smile grew wider "it's just well,mine is a huge secret and you need to know so this" he gestured between the two of them "can progress"

"what is this?" she asked thoughtfully "are we just friends? or do you want to be more than that?"

"I'll take as much as you can give me" Remus replied cryptically

"I'd give you everything" Ava told him seriously as she peered up at him "all of it,whatever you want"

"and that's what worry's me" Remus smiled sadly "I know that sounds terrible but you don't understand just yet"

"Remus when people date they don't start blurting their darkest secrets to each other" Ava smiled softly "that comes with time"

"I know,but if you knew my secret you wouldn't want to date me" Remus explained slowly

"but you'll never know until you try" Ava sighed softly "maybe I wont want to date you anymore once you tell me,maybe I will,it's up to you to decide if im worth the risk"

"you would still date me? knowing im hiding something huge from you?" Remus scoffed in disbelief

"I have secrets too you know" Ava mumbled softly "you could have the same reaction towards my secrets"

"is it wrong of me to not want to become emotionally invested in you if you leave?" Remus asked thoughtfully

"not at all" Ava chuckled "that's actually a really smart thing to do"

"you're a great person" Remus whispered as he hugged her tightly "so...would you like to go to Hogsmead with me?"

"I always go to Hogsmead with you" Ava laughed

"oh..I ment as a date" Remus grinned sheepishly

"yes please" Ava grinned brightly "I'd love that"

"great we could to go..." Remus began but was quickly cut off by Ava's lips crashing in to his

Remus thought Ava would make the kiss a quick one and was quickly proven wrong pulled away from her with a smile as she placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face back towards her's and dived straight in for another kiss, the kiss started off lightly but quickly changed to Long, Deep kisses,their tongues intertwining together passionately.

"shit" Ava gasped as she pulled away from Remus with difficulty "Remus,my hand"

"what?" Remus asked still recovering from the light-headedness Ava had cast over him before his eyes slowly focused on her glowing hand

"what?" he repeated even more confused as he grabbed her hand to take a closer look

"don't" she gasped too late as Remus's hand stuck to hers like glue "what do we do?"

"I don't..."Remus grinned as Ava erupted in to laughter at their predicament "I don't know"

"maybe if we both pull away at the same time?" Ava suggested still laughing

"DON'T" Dumbledore roared while pulling back the bed curtains as Ava squealed in surprise "do not under any circumstances break the connection"

"connection?" Remus asked with a frown as Ava blurted "what the hell is it?"

"if the legends are true" Dumbledore told them calmly while bending to inspect their fused hands "the pair of you are becoming soul bonded"

"but that's just a fairy tale" Ava scoffed as Remus felt the rest of the color drain from his face

"why are you looking at me like that?" Ava demanded as Remus shook his head sadly unable to meet her eyes

"Remus" Ava snapped as the white blue light turned into orange flames "look at me"

"I cant do this to her" Remus pleaded while looking at Dumbledore "I cant condemn her to this life"

"listen to me Remus" Dumbledore whispered urgently as Ava became borderline hysterical "I ment what i said my boy,she is very much your equal,now are you going to accept it or are you going to kill her?"

"what?" Ava shrieked as she caught the last part of the sentence "I'm going to die if he says no?"

"Ava calm down,you're not going to die" Remus told her softly as her eyes widened in horror

"ok" Ava nodded quickly while closing her eyes and taking several deep breaths

"now Remus" Dumbledore urged as the flames spread up their arms and along their torso's

"i'm so sorry" he whispered while leaning forwards and claiming her lips once again

it was over before it had even started,two blinding blue lights hovered in the air above them before crashing in to their new host's who fell unconscious almost immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

**Albus Dumbledore**

"do not separate them Poppy" Dumbledore reminded the woman sternly yet again "they must stay together the process or the consequences will be grave"

"then how am I supposed to treat them" the medi witch snapped reaching the end of her rope "this is obviously ancient dark magic I've never seen anything like it" she added after using all her strength trying to separate the students clutched hands

"Poppy if you separate them they will die within the hour" Albus sighed sadly "you mustn't touch them,they do not need medical help"

"is it true?" Minevira cried running into the private room Remus and Ava had been moved to following the after math of the soul bond

"yes Minnie" Albus nodded gravely towards the two figures on the bed

"but this hasn't happened in centuries Albus,this is a fairy tale we tell children" Minevira whispered hoarsely,her eyes never leaving the two apparently sleeping children.

"it is extremely rare" Albus nodded in agreement "I saw the exchange Minnie,it's most definitely a soul bond from what I can tell" he smiled excitedly

"how extraordinary" Minnie beamed back at him "you must not separate them Poppy" she snapped suddenly noticing the medi witch withdraw her wand and point it toward's the children

"why not" Poppy fumed "i don't tell you how to do your job Minevira and I don't appreciate you telling me how to do mine"

"well Madam Pomfrey I hadn't realized you'd dealt with a soul bond before" Minnie told the medi witch coldly

"for the last time" Poppy sighed "there is no such thing,I would have thought you would know better Minerva"

"the last known couple were Merlin and King Arthur" Dumbledore informed them "a soul bond does not particularly mean one is bonded with a lover as you'll recall Merlin and Arthur were truly the best of friends"

"Ava can not be soul bonded to this monster" Poppy insisted while still attempting to separate the two's hands "she just can't,she's too sweet,too delicate"

"if you consider Remus a monster Poppy then you must consider Ava one too" Dumbledore smiled grimly "they are both werewolf's,both bitten against their own will"

"you don't understand" Poppy sobbed as tears streamed down her face "she poor girl has been through enough,she doesn't need anyone else's problems adding to her own"

"Poppy" Dumbledore sighed sadly as Minerva rushed to the medi witches side "a soul bond has to be accepted by both party's,Ava accepted Remus as her soul mate"

"she doesn't understand it though"Poppy sighed miserably while brushing the girls long black hair away from her eyes "she's been through so much Albus,her father is a dear friend of mine I was there just hours after that monster bit her,she almost died several times the child's a complete miracle"

"as is Remus" Minevera told the nurse kindly "he was just four years old then Greyback bit him,John Lupin had offended him some how and Remus would often sneak out at night to watch the stars,Greyback came out of nowhere and bit the poor boy under a full moon"

"I never knew that" Poppy told them tearfully "I don't know how im going to take care of the two of them and do my normal duties Albus but ill try"

"my cousin is a qualified healer" Minevera informed them thoughtfully "Helen would be ideal to watch over them so Poppy could continue her work"

"a brilliant idea Minevera" Albus smiled brightly "as long as Poppy doesn't mind playing host?"

"I wouldn't mind at all" Poppy smiled while regaining some of her composure "perhaps she can help me on the ward also"

"I'll write to her at once" Minevera nodded quickly before dashing back out of the door

"I will send an elf to their dormitories" Albus frowned thoughtfully "to gather the necessity's,I'll stay until Minevera returns with news there's a group of Hufflepuff's gathered in the ward requiring your attention"

"very well" Poppy sighed heading towards the door with one last lingering look towards the children "this was on the desk besides Remus's bed" she smiled softly while handing him a rather used looking copy of the tales of Beadle the bard

"the warlock's hairy heart" Albus mumbled thoughtfully as he opened to the page Ava had book marked "Miss Greenway,you couldn't possibly understand the irony"

 **James**

"Professor" James whispered throwing Professor McGonagall a significant look

"after class" McGonagall mouthed back before turning to tell Peter off about his shoddy Transfiguration work and insisting he do extra homework much to Peter's disappointment.

"I think she's going to finally tell us whats going on" James whispered urgently to Lily as he sank back down behind the school desk with a lighter heart

"it's about time" Lily sighed visibly relaxing "it's been days and nobody would tell us anything,why have they decided to now?"

"no idea" James sighed sadly "let's just hope its good news and they're both ok"

James had not seen Remus or Ava since the full moon 6 days ago,the hospital wing had been sealed off on Saturday evening and back open by Sunday morning James knew Ava had been visiting Remus after a meeting with Dumbledore but had not seen Ava or Remus since then,he hadn't even seen Ava's cat which had become a constant figure in the Gryffindor common room,day by day more and more people noticed the absence of Ava and Remus,the first year girls had actually hung missing posters around the school for the cat.

the teachers never once told the students the reason for the top two students in the schools absence if anyone asked the only answers they would get from any professor's were "mind your own business" which obviously made every one more and more and Remus had been the talk of the school by Wednesday everybody had their own theory even Severus Snape had approached James and asked after Ava,James hadn't been able to tell him anything because he genuinely didn't know,Snape seemed to accept that but still send inquiring looks to James everyday at dinner as if in question and every day James shook his head 'no'.

"no homework today,except for you Mr Pettigrew" Professor McGonagall told the class in dismissal as the bell rang outside in the hallway

James and Lily sat on the edge of their seats waiting impatiently until all the students left,Peter had lingered slightly but James waved him after Sirius and Peter had soon scurried off.

"no questions" McGonagall told them sighing as she sank into a chair in front of them "let me just explain everything first and you can ask questions after,understood?"

James and Lily both nodded in union at the Professors request

"on Saturday evening Miss Greenway snuck into the hospital wing under Madam Pomfrey's nose" McGonagall cut off with a proud smile "the Headmaster suspects Ava was with Remus for at least two hours"

"she's missing?" Lily screeched jumping to conclusions

"Miss Evans need I remind you I asked for no interruptions" McGonagall reminded her sternly

"sorry professor" Lily mumbled

"as I was saying Professor Dumbledore suspects Ava was with Remus for some time,when Professor entered the hospital wing on Saturday evening he saw something nobody alive has ever witnessed" she paused gravely before continuing "the Headmaster personally witnessed a soul bonding between Mr Lupin and Miss Greenway,the process scared the pair of them but it in no way physically hurt them,the Headmaster has informed me that both Ava and Remus accepted the soul bond before falling unconscious, they are both still unconscious and we're unsure when they will wake up"

"so they're at st mungo's?" James assumed

"heavens no Potter" McGonagall gasped "can you imagine what the ministry would do to them if they found out about the bond?"

"so they're still here?" Lily gasped in astonishment while looking eagerly at the classroom door

"they're both still in the hospital wing,in a private room usually used for teachers" McGonagall told her nodding "they've also been assigned a personal medi witch who is a relative of mine to care for them"

"can we see them?" James asked immediately after the professor had finished speaking

"Professor Dumbledore has given you permission to visit" McGonagall nodded with a small smile "though I must warn you they are unable to communicate with anyone"

"why?" James asked not even attempting to hide his confusion

"the bonding process has not yet completed,if legend tells us anything it's that to disturb the process by separating the couple will lead to deadly consequences" she told him accusingly

"I wasn't intending to separate them professor" James told her at once "I was just curious"

"this is ancient magic and is not to be taken lightly" McGonagall told them kindly "I trust you will be discreet with your best friend's secret"

"of corse" Lily and James said together prompting a genuine smile from their Professor

"come along then ill escort you to the hospital wing"

 **Sirius**

"Shes probably dead" Bellatrix laughed completely delighted as Sirius held back the glare that was brewing,he'd been with these insufferable people for over an hour without discovering why they had ambushed him in the corridor and dragged him here without explanation.

"and what about the werewolf?" Rodolphus Lestrange snickered,as once again Sirius's glare threatened to break free.

"oh nobody's even noticed wolf's gone,isn't that right cousin?" she sneered at Sirius who continued to stare defiantly back at her

"everyone's loosing their minds over the pretty little half blood but nobody cares for the big bad wolf" she grinned wickedly as Sirius thought back the urge to punch her right in the nose,the only thing holding him back was the howler he would receive from his so-called 'mother' who looked for any excuse to scream at him,it was common knowledge Sirius Black's mother loathed him,he had defied her in every way possible without really intending to and she'd made him pay for it,the pro's of punching Bellatrix in the face were that Fleamont Potter would send him a howler of pure laughter as he had previously done when Sirius and James had hung Lucius Malfoy from the ceiling for 8 hours straight before the Professors had figured out how to get him down,the cons were possible detention and the howler from the old hag.

"what do you know Sirius?" Narcissa asked casually from across the table with the constant look of something smelly under her nose.

"about as much as you do" Sirius shrugged before yawing in complete boredom with the situation.

"liar" Bellatrix snapped "I've seen you following her around like a lost puppy,she doesn't even notice you which is a good thing I always knew you'd be the one to destroy our blood line"

"I don't know anything woman" Sirius snorted finally letting his glare go as Bellatrix visibly flinched.

"I believe that" Rodolphus nodded after staring at Sirius for a few seconds

"that's the smartest thing you've ever said" Sirius smirked while rolling up his shirt sleeves

"it still doesn't excuse the fact you've pined after her" Bellatrix ploughed on trying to get Rodolphus back on her side

"if you haven't already noticed cousin she unlike yourself is rather desirable" Sirius told her wickedly "and im hardly pine after her Bella,it's not as though im struggling to gain someones fancy" he winked at Rodolphus who blushed deeply in response.

"she is easy on the eye" Mcnair chuckled darkly,as Bellatrix's face contorted in rage

"she's a filthy half blood" Bella snapped "you just wait until the dark lord starts his take over filth like her will be obliterated and only those of us with pure blood will remain to reap the benefits"

"which is the reason we have gathered today" Lucius Malfoy said coldly stepping out from the shadows "not to bicker among our self's about the recent gossip"

Bella sank back in her chair glaring at Lucius through her heavily hooded eyes as Narcissa sat forward eagerly trying to gain Lucius's attention.

"Lord Voldemort requires followers to help him rid our community's of those with tainted blood" Lucius drawled making Sirius roll his eyes "he wishes to only have those of pure blood on his side,but seeing as our numbers are sorely lacking" he paused glancing at Narcissa who blushed furiously under his steel gaze "he is willing to accept half blood's"

"what are his intentions?" Severus Snape asked from the dark corner at the back of the room as Sirius whirled to look around at him in surprise, 'finally an ally' he thought while liking his chances of escaping from his own personal hell.

"his final agenda as Bellatrix informed you is to rid our world of those with tainted blood or stolen magic,and then rule over our ministry and the muggles" Lucius told them nasally

"fuck off" Sirius told him immediately raising from his seat with a bark like laugh "surely you lot aren't taking Lord Voldypants seriously"

"Sirius" Bellatrix hissed venomously "what will your mother say?" she threatened grinning wickedly

"well when you see her tell her fuck off too" Sirius laughed as he bolted out of the door

"mental" Sirius muttered to himself running through the dungeons and bursting through the doors to the entrance way "completely lost their minds" he panted

"I couldn't agree more" Severus Snape agreed exiting the dungeon tunnel looking rather grim

"Bellatrix was not at all happy" Severus told him smirking "watch your back Black" he added before storming off down the corridor.

Sirius walked around the castle for a while lost in his thoughts about his insane family and Ava's and Remus's sudden disappearance when he found himself standing in front of the stone gargoyle which guarded Dumbledore's office

"he's expecting me isn't he?" Sirius asked with a sigh

the gargoyle moved out of the way so Sirius could walk up the stair case

"ill take that as a yes then" he muttered darkly.

 **Lily**

"almost there" James smiled reassuringly as they both struggled to keep up with professor McGonagall's brisk pace,Lily's worry had subsided slightly finding out where Ava was it helped a lot knowing she was safe,but Lily had never bothered to hide her unexplained anxiety towards her best friend and wasn't going to start now.

"finally" Lily sighed as the group reached the oak doors leading to the hospital wing

"wait here one moment" Professor McGonagall told them sternly as she stepped through the hospital wing door,closing it firmly behind her.

"it's been days" Lily hissed angrily "she brings us here then makes us wait outside,im sick of waiting"

"she's probably just letting Madam Pomfrey know we're here" James told her soothingly while throwing one arm across her shoulders

"but we already have permission to visit" Lily insisted halfheartedly as James grinned down at her "I just want to see for myself"

"you're not the only one who's worried Evans" James grinned sheepishly "I've been given 6 detentions without Remus around to talk me out of things,I've actually missed him quite a bit and his disapproving scowl's"

"he's the sensible one" Lily smiled slightly "and the smartest"

"you wound me" James gasped placing one hand over his heart at the exact moment the hospital wing doors flew open revealing a small stern looking witch with brown curly hair streaked with grey.

"you must be Lily and James" the witch greeted brightly,becoming for them to follow her down the ward "I'm Helen"

"it's nice to meet you" Lily smiled distractedly while willing the witch to walk faster

"they're just through here" Helen told them quietly as they walked through a door Lily had never been through before,frowning slightly in confusion as she found herself in a clinical looking hallway.

"now then" Helen smiled kindly as she paused outside of the first door "they're both awake at the moment but neither of them can move,or speak"

"what?" James gasped his eyes filling with horror mirroring Lily's.

"they only stay awake for an hour or so" Helen told them quickly "they can both move around in their sleep but not when they're awake"

"oh" was all Lily could say hesitating slightly as Helen quietly opened the door

"come on Lily" James smiled slightly while pulling her in to the hospital room.

the room was much like the hallway outside,white and clinical looking which made Lily feel slight feel slightly sick.

"Ava,Remus you have guests" Helen sang while summoning two chairs for Lily and James at each side of the bed "there's no need to look at me like that Remus though im glad your ability to glare has returned"

"he's good at that" James grinned striding over to the two pushed together beds while Lily stood frozen to the spot staring at Ava's tiny form apparently deep in sleep

"Mooney you need to get your backside out of bed" James grinned mischievously not noticing Lily's obvious discomfort at the door way "I've got six detentions this week,six even I cant believe it"

"your face will freeze like that" Lily smiled awkwardly as Remus shot her an accusing glare "there's only so much trouble I can keep him out of"

"ohh hello Ava" Helen smiled brilliantly as Ava's chocolate-brown eyes snapped open and focused on Lily's emerald-green "you've got guests dear"

"hey" Lily smiled softly while sinking down on to the wooden chair Helen had provided "you're in so much trouble" she grinned as Ava rolled her eye's "you just wait Ava Greenway if you think my lectures are bad enough you've got another thing coming"

"now now dear" Helen chuckled while smoothing over the blankets "it's hardly anyone's fault,but on the plus side they should both be on their feet within the next few days"

"and I suppose you expect me to find every book in the library about soul bonds?" Lily frowned as Ava gave her the puppy dog eyes "fine ill do it" she smiled reaching for Ava's hand

"no touching" Helen snapped hurriedly as Lily pulled her hand away with a gasp of pain

"no touching" Helen repeated calmly while grabbing Lily's hand gently and turning it palm side up to reveal a sinister looking burn "I learnt the hard way too" Helen chuckled while pulling a small plastic tub of ointment from her blue healer robes.

"she burnt me" Lily gasped as Helen spread the cool gel across her palm "how?"

"the soul bond is still settling in dear" Helen smiled kindly "I don't know much about them besides the fairy tales"

"has Ava's dad been to see her?" Lily asked already knowing the answer from the look in Ava's eyes "does he know?"

"funnily enough im not sure" Helen frowned thoughtfully "no offence Ava dear but your mother is...well rather unkind"

"that's a nice way of putting it" James snorted in amusement "she's an evil old hag"

"Ava and her mother don't have the same views" Lily told the medi witch slowly "her mother has a very different idea of how Ava should live her life"

"I see" Helen smiled sadly "the McGonagall are related to the Greengrass's like most pure blood family's"

"i'm related to the lot of them" James frowned unhappily "Nicola Greengrass was always my least favorite 'aunt'"

"you're a Potter aren't you?" Helen smiled cheekily "Fleamont Potter's son James"

"the one and only" James grinned mischievously

"so soul bonded huh?" Lily smiled at Ava softly as James and Helen began discussing their family tree "so does this mean you're married now?"

Lily couldn't help but laugh at Ava's flat-out frown before the realization finally hit them both

"I'll find the book of fairy tales and read it to you" Lily smiled as Ava nodded her head a fraction "I think just because you're soul bonded that doesn't mean you have to stay with him if you don't want to" Lily told her seriously as Ava's face lost all expression "I just don't want you feeling trapped,knowing Remus he probably thinks the same thing I do"

"I think its time to call it a day Evans" James told her quietly as she practically jumped out of her skin in fright "Remus is out like a light and Ava looks like she's on the verge of a coma"

"ill be back soon" Lily promised.

* * *

 **AN: all chapters have been edited/altered so the story is slightly different  
** **i read through the story and im making major improvements so just bare with me :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**James**

Lily and James had visited Remus and Ava for over two hours,then headed to the great hall

"I'm glad their alright" James smiled finally breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them as they sat in the empty common room

"me too" Lily smiled back sadly "the moon look's huge tonight,is Ava safe with Remus?"

"its only a half-moon" James shrugged but frowned up at the moon through the window anyway "I'm sure she'll be perfectly safe"

"how can you be so sure?" Lily asked with an accusing glare

"I just know" he shrugged dismissively "I can spend the night in the hospital wing to keep an eye on them if you're that worried?"

"no" Lily frowned thoughtfully "like you said its only a half-moon,but it's so bright"

"it is brighter than usual" James nodded in agreement "but honestly Lily,Ava will be fine with Helen and Madam Pomfrey there if anything happen's"

"maybe we could check on them before curfew?" Lily asked absent mindlessly while pushing the pasta around her still full plate

"you promised Peter you'd help with his transfiguration homework" James reminded her with a smile "I'll check on them after dinner"

"have you noticed anything strange about Peter recently?" Lily asked him quietly as her eyes swept across the table

"he's a weird bloke" James shrugged "but do go on"

"well he's not here for one" Lily frowned as James looked up and down the table for Wormtail "he never skips a meal,he's doing even worse than usual in class lately and he hardly speaks to anyone"

"good point's" James nodded "he's either with me or with Sirius,and I've barely seen Sirius the past couple of days"

"he was in the common room yesterday muttering about Bellatrix" Lily frowned "I think she's been stalking him again"

"when doesn't she?" James snorted as he glanced over at the slytherin table to find Bellatrix glaring at him "she's fowl that one"

"well she's almost through her 7th year so Sirius will be Bellatrix free by September" Lily grinned "if looks could kill Potter you'd be a heap on the ground"

"I don't know what you mean" James grinned "she always looks like that"

OoOooOoOOoOOOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOooOoOOoOoOooOoOO

"sorry to bother you Madam Pomfrey" James grinned cheekily as he watched the medi-witch's anger subside "the moon's really bright tonight I just thought id check on the love birds"

"how sweet of you" Madam Pomfrey gushed as any irritation she felt towards him vanished "I was just completing my rounds,Remus has thrown himself around a lot but Ava hasn't moved an inch"

"sometimes he gets agitated on a half-moon" James smiled brightly "he's a right old grump"

"it's strange" Madam Pomfrey frowned thoughtfully "how Ava is so controlled and Remus isn't"

"she's like a Cornish pixie" James chuckled "nice and quiet in the cage but once you let her out all hell breaks loose"

"that's an accurate description" Madam Pomfrey chuckled "come along then Potter let's go see what they're up to"

"I'm right behind you" James grinned

 **Remus**

"Ava please stop snoring" Remus grumbled tiredly rolling over in bed on to his other side

"that's not me" Ava's amused voice floated from somewhere across the room making Remus jump so high he fell out of bed with a bang

"what?" James groaned rolling over to the spot Remus had just vacated

"well good morning everyone" Helen greeted them brightly striding across the room with a brilliant smile "it's good to see you both up and about"

"I can move" Remus whooped triumphantly fist pumping the air while he lay on his back on the floor.

"I must have done 50 laps around the room,my legs are so stiff" Ava complained while offering Remus her small hand to help him up from the floor,successfully pulling him to his feet with little effort as Remus's eye's widened at her unexpected strength.

"I can fix all the aches and pains later" Helen told them beaming while handing them clean cloths "come along Mr Potter,Miss Evans has torn the castle apart looking for you"

"oh no" James at Remus as he passed and following Helen out of the room.

"well that was an interesting start to the morning" Ava chuckled closing the door behind James

"so it was" Remus agreed while striding over to her and kissing her softly on the lips

"good morning Remus" she smiled softly breaking the kiss and brushing his cheek with the back of her hand making the blood sing in his veins.

"good morning Ava" he murmured kissing her softly on the nose "what a spectacular birds nest" he added looking her over properly,her usual glossy hair was rather matted and clumped

"what?" Ava gasped while patting the top of her head "why did nobody brush my hair? Merlin it looks like a crow's nest"

"that has got to be the best bed head I've ever seen" Remus laughed as Ava grabbed his wand from the bedside table,sighing when she realized it wasn't her own but pointing it at her head never the less.

"you should teach James how to do that" Remus whistled as Ava's hair un-tangled itself leaving it smooth and shiny looking.

"he already know's it" Ava smiled sweetly "would you mind just turning around while I get dressed?..please?"

"of corse sorry" Remus smiled knowingly while turning his back on her "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse" he complained as Ava burst in to laughter behind him "it's been what? six or seven days?"

"it felt like longer" Ava sighed loudly "there's nothing like being trapped inside your own head,I hope im not insane now"

"it was rather unpleasant" Remus agreed with a soft sigh.

days and days of being trapped inside of his own mind had been doubted it would have been so bad if he had anyone but Mooney for company,being trapped inside your head with only a werewolf for company would lead to some kind of consequence,Remus dreaded finding out what that was.

"all done" Ava told him a minute later as he turned around slowly to look at her

"you look great" he smiled softly as Ava twirled for him,sending the skirt of the pretty yellow dress flying up slightly "can you turn around while I get dressed?"

"absolutely not" Ava snorted with a mischievous grin"you had your chance Lupin now strip"

"please?" he asked her quietly as he grin vanished all at once

"sorry" she smiled softly while turning to face the corner of the room "so,soul bonded huh? what exactly does that entail?"

"the clue is in the name" Remus sighed heavily while pulling on a grey cotton t-shirt that didn't belong to him "our soul's are bonded"

"thanks captain obvious" Ava laughed "I meant what are the rules?,after all everything has its price"

"I don't know" Remus smiled sadly as he tapped her on the shoulder to indicate he was finished "but knowing my luck we'll soon find out"

"we can do this" Ava told him with a determined nod "whatever this is,we'll do it"

"sure we can" Remus smiled stiffly

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOOoOOoOoOOoOooOoOooOoOo

"everyone's staring at us" Ava whispered before turning to glare at all the people who were unashamedly staring at the two of them.

"just ignore them" Remus grimaced while turning his eyes downcast "Ava,stop it"

"I don't like it when people stare at me Remus" Ava hissed through gritted teeth "I'm not some freak in a zoo"

"what are you looking at?" Lily Evans demanded as a group of third years squealed in surprise "mind your own business"

"thank you" Remus smiled stiffly "I think I better get Ava out of here though"

"no" Ava insisted still glaring around the great hall "we have as much right to be here as anyone else"

"you've both been the talk of the school for the past few days" Lily told Ava soothingly "they're bound to be curious and whisper behind your back"

"we should have eaten in the hospital wing" Ava looked at Remus with sad eye's

"well you can't hide forever" Lily chuckled softly as both Ava and Remus flinched at her words.

"says who?" Ava frowned thoughtfully "some secrets are better left unsaid"

 **Dumbledore:**

"good morning Albus" Helen greeted cheerfully as soon as the portrait had opened for him

"it is indeed Helen,are they awake?" he asked eagerly

"Ava and Remus are in their room bickering over something or other" Helen chuckled knowingly "they haven't stopped since breakfast"

"I was surprised to see them in the great hall this morning" Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully "Miss Greenway seemed most unhappy about something"

"i'm telling you Remus the next person to stare at me im jinxing them in to oblivion" Ava Greenway's voice echoed as the two students walked out of the doorway leading to the teachers private hospital rooms.

"so you're going to jinx most of the school?" Remus Lupin laughed "where will you find the time?"

"oh i'll make time" Ava smiled mischievously as Remus's step hesitated slightly as he followed behind her "good morning Professor" she greeted warmly

"I would ask you refrain from jinxing the rest of the students" Albus chuckled "I can understand your frustration"

"she wont be jinxing anyone" Remus told them firmly while giving Ava a hard glare "will you Ava?"

"fine" the girl sighed in defeat "I wont jinx anyone...unless they deserve it"

"compromise" Albus smiled broadly "something you'll both grow accustomed to in time"

"brilliant" Remus muttered darkly,smiling slightly as Ava turned to beam at him

"now lets discuss the matter at hand" Albus smiled simply while setting up a privacy bubble around them "the soul bond" he explained as Ava looked at him in bewilderment

"I'll bring some tea" Helen smiled as she dashed off across the room

"i'm drowning in bloody tea" Ava shook her head in defeat "so what are the rules?"

"rules?" Albus asked with a confused frown "I'm not sure of the rules though I will try my best to find out"

"what do you know Professor?" Remus Lupin asked politely

"after witnessing your two soul's bonding last week I have tried in vain to find you answers to the many unspoken questions" Albus sighed regrettably "the only thing I can be sure of us that a part of each of your soul's has now attached itself to the other,legend states that will increase each of your magic and may lead to an unbreakable connection between the two of you"

"wait" Ava gasped as she held up her hand to stop anyone speaking "you're telling me im walking around with a piece of his soul attached to mine?"

"yes Miss Greenway" Albus nodded gravely as both the teenagers visibly paled "you must both protect your souls no matter the cost"

"why would we need to protect it?" Remus asked curiously "how can a soul even be damaged?"

"through dark magic" Albus told them seriously "killing another person for one,that would tear away part of your soul"

"that might be a problem" Ava muttered tiredly as she placed her head in her hands

"what do you mean?" Remus asked her stunned,looking at Albus for explanation when Ava didn't reply

"you have more to loose now Miss Greenway" Albus told her gently "it may not happen again"

"I hope not" she sniffed,finally looking up to accept the handkerchief he offered her

"the second part" Albus continued as Remus looked over at Ava with concern "I hope this doesn't embarrass you" Albus chuckled "the first time the two of you shall we say make love will seal the soul bond indefinitely,it's the last acceptance of the bond and afterwards you may be considered as married"

"Merlin" Ava whispered quickly looking anywhere but at Albus

"well...that might not be happening...ever" Remus stuttered as he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot

"wow" Ava laughed bitterly "you sure know how to make a girl feel good,excuse me"

and with that she took off through the hospital wing,never looking back once.

"for a man of your intelligence you should have chosen your words better" Albus sighed

"why would she even want to?" Remus snarled unhappily as he continued gazing down the empty ward

"the soul bond requires it Remus" Albus sighed gravely "you're both unstable for the time being,it's almost like a test of your love for one another"

"what happens if we don't seal the bond?" Remus asked skeptically

"you will both either fall in to insanity" Albus smiled sadly "or die"

"and if we seal it?" Remus asked as he absorbed the new information

"Merlin and Arthur both lived long happy lives...as friends" Dumbledore frowned "though I doubt Miss Greenway would be happy just being your friend"

"she's not going to be like me now is she?" Remus asked suddenly as a dark shadow crossed his face

"I've told you once and ill tell you again" Albus chuckled as he made to leave "Ava Greenway is very much your equal"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-Anything you may recognize belong's to the lovely JKR.**

* * *

 **Ava**

"can you believe it?" Ava fumed as she paced around the girl's dorm room "he's all sweetness and light and then BAM suddenly im so undesirable he doesn't want to touch me"

"it's not like you to just walk away" Lily told her quietly as Ava stopped her pacing to glare over at her best friend

"my pride can only take so much of a bashing Lily" Ava sighed quietly "so he asks me out,we kiss then we end up soul bonded and now he suddenly decides the relationship isn't going anywhere before its even started"

"you kissed?" Lily gasped with a huge smile "was it a quick one or an actual snog?"

"it was a snog and it was fantastic" Ava sighed dreamily "there's a first and last time for everything"

"you should go speak to him" Lily told her sternly "you can't hide in our room all day Ava"

"I bet you 10 galleons I can,and I will" Ava told her stubbornly while resuming her pacing

"fine you wear a hole in the floor while I go to classes" Lily sighed dramatically while grabbing her back pack from the bottom of Ava's bed "I'll bring your homework"

"good thinking" Ava nodded sharply "a distraction is all I need,homework is perfect"

"you're so weird" Lily laughed as she stepped out of the door.

"men" Ava muttered darkly under her breath while throwing herself across Lily's bed.

Ava sighed in irritation as the clocks hand's ticked away loudly filling the passed like seconds as she lay in bed alone brooding over Remus's blatant rejection as an apprehensive knock came from the door

"go away,im busy being miserable" Ava called out to the person on the other side

"erm...are you Ava?" an apprehensive voice asked "only Remus is downstairs waiting for you,he wants to talk"

"you can tell him" Ava hissed as she flung the door open with a bang reviling a terrified looking first year "to sod off"

"I'm not telling him that" the girl squeaked in alarm "he said to tell you he's sorry"

"and he thinks making you apologies for him is a good enough apology" Ava fumed as she girl flinched slightly "what's your name?"

"Ch..Charlaine" the girl stuttered as Ava stepped out in to the hall way full of rage

"thank you Charlaine,im not usually like this I promise" Ava smiled kindly as she made her way to the top of the stairs

"excuse me,sorry" Charlaine called timidly as she hurried to catch up with Ava "I was just wondering..well me and my friends noticed your cat hasn't been here all week"

"pardon?" Ava asked stunned as she froze mid-step "the grey cat? my cat?"

"yes nobody's seen him around the castle" Charlaine told her more confident now "I made posters for him and everything but nothing,I was wondering if maybe he was with you?"

"no" Ava whispered hoarsely "he's not been with me"

"im sure we'll find him" Charlaine smiled softly "me and my friends will keep looking"

"thank you" Ava mumbled quietly as she turned on her heel back towards her bedroom "can you tell Remus I'll be one moment please?"

"sure" Charlaine nodded while making her way back downstairs

"I'll kill him" Ava hissed under her breathe throwing her door room door wide open and wasting no time scribbling out three words on the parchment

 _Edward_

 _CAT GONE_

"I told him" Ava muttered under her breathe while pulling her pale pink coat on and running down the stairs "don't leave the castle,the only thing I've ever asked him to do,but no he ignores me anyway"

"Ava?" Remus called after her as she jogged through the common room

"come on Remus" she urged not even pausing to wait for him as she flew out of the portrait hole and down the marble stair case

"have you seen my cat?" she asked him over her shoulder as he caught up with her

"not since last week" Remus told her "why has he gone again?"

"he's been gone all week" Ava nodded while grabbing hold of Remus's hand,practically dragging him towards the owlery "some first year girls have tried to find him but he's gone"

"Ava calm down" Remus sighed while pulling them to an abrupt halt "he's a cat,it's normal for them to wonder off"

"he's not just some ordinary cat" Ava snapped angrily "he's my br...my cat"

"pardon?" Remus asked cautiously as Ava's breathe hitched in her throat "he's your what?"

"my cat" Ava smiled sweetly "he's my cat so that makes him special to me,I need to send this letter are you coming or not?"

"you were going to say something else" Remus insisted as she finally got him walking again

"oh so now it matters what I say?" Ava changed the subject quickly "I was in the belief my opinions don't matter"

"I never ment to hurt your feelings" Remus sighed tiredly as Ava flinched inwardly at the manipulation she was giving him just to save the cat's furry behind "its just...well you know how we talked about having secrets?"

"honestly is that it?" Ava sighed softly while slowing her pace up the owlery steps

"if only you knew" Remus smiled bitterly as she remained quiet trying to hide the fact she already knew.

"so your secret is the only thing holding us back?" Ava asked softly as he held the door open for her "why don't you just tell me,what could be so terrible that you'd rather go insane than be with me?"

"you heard that then did you" Remus sighed shakily while running one hand through his hair

"yes" Ava chuckled as she called down a large brown barn owl from the ceiling rafters "honestly Remus why don't you just get it off your chest?"

"ok" Remus nodded,his hands shaking slightly as he attached the letter to the owls leg for her

"ready when you are" Ava smiled eagerly as she stared in to the depth of Remus's blue eyes

"I cant" he groaned after a long minute "I cant do it"

"fine" Ava sighed resentfully "then you can at least take me to the hospital wing"

"why?" Remus frowned in confusion as he looked her up and down

"because when you yanked my arm to stop me you ripped open the cut on my forearm" Ava told him slowly as she held out her blood stained coat sleeve towards him with her eyes squeezed tightly shut "I don't do blood"

"shit" Remus spat as he grabbed her non bleeding hand to guide her out of the owlery"im sorry Ava"

"it's fine" she told him shakily while taking controlled breathes "I can smell it"

"just keep your eyes closed" Remus told her with a smile in his voice "don't look at it and we'll be ok"

"I'm so hungry" she whined as they reached the bottom of the stairs

"we can have lunch after" Remus told her kindly as he pulled her along besides him

"you don't understand" Ava half sobbed as she felt Remus tense besides her "I need to eat something,right now"

"im sure Madam Pomfrey will get you something" Remus told her soothingly "can you go any faster?"

"yes" Ava nodded determinedly as she scent of her own blood clouded her thoughts "just get me to Poppy,quickly"

"almost there" Remus murmured gently as she walked up the three steps in to the entrance hall

"I can make it from here" Ava told him trying to pull away from his grip on her arm

"I'm sure you can" Remus chuckled "but im not so sure you can do it with your eyes closed"

"Mr Lupin what in heaven's name are you doing?" Madam Pomfrey asked in clear amusement as they reached the end off the hallway from the hospital

"I've somehow ripped open that cut Poppy" Ava told the medi witch as she heard her heeled boots come rushing towards her "a bubble head would be fantastic about now"

"Remus why didn't you...oh" Poppy sighed in defeat as she muttered the bubble head charm under her breathe.

"thanks" Ava gasped as she gulped in the blood free air "I'm starving Poppy"

"Mr Lupin I can take it from here" Poppy told Remus kindly,but still he didn't let go

"I'd like to stay with her" Remus told the medi witch as he squeezed Ava's hand slightly

"sure" Ava nodded quickly as Remus and Poppy set her down on a bed "can we make this quick so I can eat?"

"is it really that bad?" Poppy asked her sadly while pulling off Ava's now ruined pink coat

"I cant even think" Ava growled as Remus sat down next to her on the bed

"ok Ava why don't you turn towards Remus and extend your arm out to the side for me" Poppy ordered as Ava immediately obeyed.

"hey" Ava smiled softly,finally opening her eyes to find Remus watching her intently

"you really don't to blood do you?" Remus asked with a grim smile

"usually my own doesn't bother me" Ava told him thoughtfully as Poppy unraveled the sodden bandage on her forearm "apparently now it does"

"when's you're birthday?" he asked her suddenly as Ava hissed in pain

"what?" she laughed in disbelief "we're really making small talk?"

"well personally I think birthdays are important" Remus teased lightly "mine's March 10th"

"I know when your birthday is Remus" Ava grinned "James throws you a party in the common room every year,and every year Sirius gets so drunk he passes out on the couch"

"last year he fell asleep on the toilet" Remus laughed successfully distracting Ava from Poppy's prodding and poking

"so when's my birthday Remus?" Ava asked him with raised eyebrows

"October?" he frowned thoughtfully "the 10th?"

"10 points to Gryffindor" Ava grimaced as Poppy poured a vile smelling potion over the once again open wound

"how did you do that?" Remus gasped as he lent forwards slightly to have a look

"I don't remember" Ava told him honestly,she never remembered her transformations but she had never been hurt like the last one,she didn't have the heart to tell him they had more in common than he originally thought.

"it looks like somethings scratched you...an animal maybe?" Remus frowned as he jumped off the bed for a closer look "there's four deep cuts,almost like claws"

"your guess is a good as mine" Ava smiled softly while watching him from the corner of her eye

"you're really not freaked out about this?" Remus asked her worriedly "how do you know it wasn't a...a werewolf"

"I think I would remember a werewolf sneaking in to the castle just to scratch me" Ava snorted in amusement "I'm sure the entire school would have found out about it too"

"you could count on that"Poppy grinned while pulling a fresh roll of bandages from her robes

"sorry Madam Pomfrey but I cant help but notice,it's still not healed yet" Remus frowned in confusion

"this is as good as its going to get,only time will heal it" Poppy tutted softly "please be more careful Ava"

"you mean it wont heal?" Remus asked visibly paling "but it'll scar"

"whats one more scar?" Ava rolled her eyes in irritation "I'll be more careful with it from now on Poppy"

"good girl" Poppy smiled approvingly as she finished the bandage off with a safety-pin "now go to lunch,I don't much like the way you're looking at me"

"are you ready to go Remus?" Ava asked eagerly as she jumped down from the bed,quickly gulping down the potion Poppy handed to her.

"yes" Remus mumbled not taking his eyes from her wounded arm

"good because if I don't eat within the next 5 minutes I don't know what ill do" she told him seriously while grabbing his hand and waving a lazy goodbye to Poppy as they left the hospital wing.

OooOoOOooOOooOoOoOoOooOoooOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOOoOoOOoOoOoo

"Have you...have you noticed anything different?" Remus asked her apprehensively as she reloaded her plate for the third time

"like what?" she frowned while taking a generous bite from her bread roll

"like your sight maybe?" Remus asked slowly "does everything seem more detailed and clear?"

"all the better to see you with my dear" Ava grinned mischievously as Remus scowled at her

"Remus can we just leave it alone? its fine my arm doesn't hurt,it's just sore"

"I don't think I can" he smiled sadly as she let out a loud impatient sigh

"can we talk about something else?" she snapped angrily "lets talk about you for a change"

"me?" Remus shifted uncomfortably in his seat "I'm not that interesting really"

"well you're the most important person in the world to me" Ava smiled softly

"you obviously don't know a lot of people if im the most important" Remus told her coldly

"well,that was a slap across the face" Ava grimaced "I don't think this conversation is going anywhere"

"I don't think we're going anywhere" Remus told her determinedly "you're clearly lying about your arm,I know what happened and so do you"

"well if you know what happened please feel free to explain" Ava glared over at him "I'd like to find out myself"

"we both know who did that" Remus met her glare squarely with his own "it's not going to happen again"

"so now its a who and not a what?" Ava snorted in amusement "make up your mind,this is like being on a roller coaster"

"I cant do this" he told her simply before jumping over the bench and walking out of the great hall without a backwards glance.

 **Lily**

 **'soul bonds are said to be able to withstand the test of time; be the one thing that outlasts all else. To be soul bonded is giving yourself to them,in mind,in body,and spirit. You give part of your soul in exchange for theirs connecting yourselves indefinitely. they're the ultimate sign of true love and devotion,the most powerful force of magic in the bonded,intimacy is a must,for the bonded will perish within a fortnight if the bond is not any outsiders attempt to break the soul bond or harm the couple emotionally or physically death will claim them.'**

"sweet Merlin" Lily hissed dropping the book like it was on fire before looking at James with wide eyes

"is it bad?" he asked cautiously reaching for the book which had landed at the foot of his bed

Lily didn't know how to answer his question,was it really that bad? yes and no Ava and Remus had the great love thing going on but they literally were walking around with a piece of the other ones soul attached to their own

"so basically" James concluded looking up from the book " they're both sharing bits of soul,and magic"

"that's the gist of it" Lily nodded "but the part where they have to consummate the bond is rather grim if they don't they die,if they do and anyone tries to break them up like Sirius for example he's going to drop dead"

"yes considering its the most powerful form of white magic it's rather dark" James grimaced shoving the book under his bed "where did you even get the book from Lily its ancient"

"nicked it from Dumbledore's office at dinner" she told him with a shrug

"Lily Evans,I've been such a bad influence on you" James chuckled

"oh shut up Potter" Lily grinned leaning forwards for another one of James spectacular kisses.

"oh great" Remus sighed as he came storming in to the dorm room

"sorry mate" James grinned,flinching slightly at the look on Remus's face "well you could have knocked"

"what did you do now?" Lily sighed loudly while watching Remus storm around the dorm room "or should I ask what did Ava do?"

"she's so naïve" Remus fumed "she's one of those people who go through life thinking everything's sunshine and roses"

"I'm sorry are we talking about the same person?" Lily laughed "that's not the Ava I know"

"that's the other thing" Remus spat angrily "she talks and talks and talks but I really don't know anything about her,now im expected to marry her and live happily ever after,AND YOU" he pointed at James accusingly "she's been scratched by a werewolf,funnily enough I'm the only one in the whole school care to explain?"

"what?" Lily gasped in horror jumping up from the bed "what did you do to her?"

"I don't know" Remus sighed sadly while sitting down heavily at the end of his bed

"I do" James offered rising his hand slowly like he was in class

"and?" both Lily and Remus said in union

"no chance mate" James scoffed while lowering his hand "go ask Ava yourself"

"I did" Remus glared at the two of them angrily "she said she doesn't remember"

"you're a prat" James sighed loudly "just think about it Mooney,you're too smart not to figure out something so obvious"

"where is she?" Lily asked urgently as she threw the door open

"in the great hall,eating enough food for 4 people" Remus smiled sadly

"don't bother Potter" Lily smiled softly as James made to get out of bed "you wont want to be there for this"

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOooOoOooOOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"there you are" Lily sighed in relief on finally locating Ava reading quietly outside on the school lawns

"I suppose Remus has sent you after me?,he does that" Ava chuckled while setting her book down "haven't seen Ash around have you? the swine made a break for it"

"why didn't you tell me you were scratched by a werewolf?" Lily asked,completely ignoring Ava's questions.

"so he did send you" Ava smiled knowingly "I wasn't scratched by a werewolf Lily,Remus is just jumping to conclusions"

"don't you lie to me Ava Greenway" Lily glared angrily "you're a rubbish liar"

"why can't anybody just drop the subject" Ava muttered darkly under her breathe "Lily Evans I was not scratched by some bloody werewolf"

"I almost believed you that time" Lily smiled unwillingly "did Remus do it Ava? you can tell me I wont get him in trouble I promise"

"I don't know who did it" Ava told her seriously "it doesn't particularly matter"

"Ava it happened on the full moon" Lily told her slowly "what if you're infected?"

"well it wouldn't be the worst thing that's happened lately" Ava chuckled darkly

"you could potentially have lycanthrope and your acting so casual about it?" Lily's eyes widened in disbelief as Ava only smiled at her "Ava this will ruin your life,you have no idea"

"don't underestimate me Lily" Ava grinned menacingly "I understand this more than you do,so don't treat me like a naïve child"

"did you do it on purpose?" Lily asked quietly "did you figure out why Remus was always so ill and decided you wanted to be like him?"

"wow" Ava laughed "you must truly believe im pathetic if you think id do that"

"I'm just trying to figure out why you would do this to yourself" Lily told her coldly "you know Remus will never forgive himself for this"

"well" Ava sighed as she jumped up to her feet,snatching her book up in the process "it looks like I've overestimated you Lily,after five years of sleeping in the same dorm i would have though you'd have figured it out by now"

"figured what out?" Lily asked in confusion "that you're more like your mother than you let on? that you manipulate people to get what you want,well congratulations you've sentenced yourself and Remus to death"

"I am nothing like my mother" Ava hissed through gritted teeth "say what you want but don't ever compare me to that woman"

"you're exactly like her" Lily glared accusingly "she's a cold-hearted bitch just like you"

"im done with this" Ava shook her head sadly before turning to walk away

"you don't get to walk away" Lily fumed as grabbed Ava's shoulder so she would face her

"no" Lily gasped,after 5 years Lily Evans finally made the connection to Ava's midnight disappearances, her constantly sunny view on life,all the small details that made Ava quirky and funny suddenly clicked.

as Lily watched the wolf appear in her best friends eye's she had never felt to shocked or guilty.

"I'm so sorry Ava" Lily told her friend quietly as her eyes began to burn with tears "I didn't know"

"I think it's a little too late for that,don't you?" Ava smiled sadly before stepping around Lily and walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Remus**

"Mr Lupin is there any particular reason Miss Greenway decided not to attend my lesson today?" Professor McGonagall asked with a deep scowl as they rest of the class fought their way out of the classroom door to get to dinner

"I haven't seen her Professor" Remus smiled apologetically "we're not speaking to one another"

"nonsense" Professor McGonagall huffed "I expected better from you Remus,now go and find the poor girl"

"I've looked everywhere" Remus sighed in irritation "she had a huge argument with Lily yesterday about something and now she's vanished"

"well if you can't find her nobody else will" the professor chewed her lip worriedly "I'll speak with the headmaster at dinner if Ava doesn't attend"

"I'll keep looking" Remus assured her as he followed her out of the classroom towards the great hall in compatible silence

"where is Mr Black?" Professor McGonagall asked suspiciously as she eyed the gryffindor table

"I haven't seen him either" Remus frowned at the realization

"perhaps he is with Miss Greenway,it would explain her absence from classes today" McGonagall told him with a pointed look before marching off towards the teacher's table

"have either of you seen Ava? or Sirius?" Remus asked suspiciously as he took a seat opposite Lily and James

"no and no" James shrugged dismissively "Padfoot skips when the mood takes him,as for Ava well if I were her id want to vanish too" he added with an ugly look at Lily.

"I haven't seen them either" Lily added quietly,much unlike her usual self

"Wormtail" James grinned as Peter sank down in to the seat next to Remus "where have you been hiding?"

"I...I don't know what you mean" Peter told them shiftily as he began filling his plate

"come off it" James scoffed "I haven't seen you in weeks"

"I've had a lot of homework" Peter blushed deeply "I fell behind"

"say no more" James nodded grimly "there's a small mountain stacked next to my bed,they're really making us work for our NEWTS"

"I'll help you both with homework" Remus sighed loudly as James grinned and Peter flinched slightly "have you seen Ava today Peter?"

"she's in the old charms classroom on the second floor" Peter told him at once "oh...I wasn't supposed to tell anyone"

"I'll pretend I found her by accident" Remus smiled softly as Peter nodded eagerly before eating

"I should go apologize" Lily murmured while rising to her feet,only to be pulled back down by a fierce-looking James

"I don't think that's a good idea Evans" James frowned up at her "radio silence is what she needs,that apply's to you too Remus"

"but I haven't done anything wrong" Remus argued becoming more and more agitated

"if Ava said all those things to either of you would you forgive her right away?" James asked seriously "no,I thought not" he nodded when nobody answered.

"this is ridiculous" Remus sighed pushing his still empty plate away "I feel like I've been cut in half,like im missing something important"

"then go find her and stop complaining" James sighed throwing his hands up in defeat "just don't blame me when she hex's you in to oblivion"

"it's worth the risk" Remus nodded to himself while quickly jumping up from the table and walking quickly out of the great hall.

OoOoooOoOoOooOOOoOooOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoooOoOOoOOoOoOoOOoOOOoO

"you're terrible at hide and seek you know" Ava called from the classroom Remus had already walked by several times

"I've been here all day and you only just find me" Ava chuckled as Remus stepped in to the pitch black classroom

"it's hard to find someone hiding in an old dusty classroom,in the dark" Remus shook his head in amusement "

"Peter gave me up didn't he?" Ava asked amused from somewhere in the far corner

"he is a rat after all" Remus smiled as several candles flickered in to life revealing Ava sitting on top of one of the old school desks with a neat pile of books next to her

"I expect Lily told you everything?" she asked curiously with one raised eyebrow

"actually she wouldn't tell me a thing" Remus smiled while taking a seat several rows behind Ava

"well that's unexpected" Ava frowned thoughtfully "after all these years she finally stops sticking her nose in my business"

"she does it because she cares about you" Remus smiled softly "she just doesn't know how to show it properly"

"and you?" Ava prompted while jumping down from the desk with a smile "it seems to be 'lets tell Ava what we really think' week so go on,let me have it" she finished while leaning against the desk she had just been sat on with her arms folded across her chest and a curious smile

"I love you" he told her gently as her eyes widened in surprise "I already felt connected to you somehow but the soul bond was like a punch in the stomach,you've been on my mind since the second I woke up this morning"

"thank you" she told him simply before turning to place her books back in to her bag

"I deserved that" Remus winced at her frosty reply

"yes you did" Ava smiled grimly while zipping up her overstuffed zebra print bag "is that everything?"

"no" Remus told her quickly as his mind scrambled for a way to keep her talking "you haven't told me if you love me back"

"don't be ridiculous" Ava smiled softly as Remus finally gained her full attention "it doesn't need saying Remus"

"but I think it does" Remus smiled back while rising from his chair and walking casually over to her with his hands in his pockets "I need to hear it,even if it's just the once"

"well then,I'll save it shall I?" Ava teased with a mischievous smile "for a special occasion"

"it already is a special occasion" Remus smirked as he stood directly in front of her

"what would that be?" she beamed up at him while placing one hand on his waist and stepping closer

"I haven't the faintest idea" Remus admitted with a laugh "but next year this will be the day you told me you loved me,and it'll be the most important day ever"

"planning ahead as always" Ava smiled knowingly "the only problem is,I haven't said it yet"

"but you will" Remus whispered softly as he brought his lips down to hers.

* * *

 **Ava**

"I need to go to the library" Ava sighed unhappily while picking up her school bag which had been graciously thrown on the floor.

"say it again" Remus whispered directly in to her ear as he grabbed her from behind

"I'm sorry did you not hear me the first 50 times?" Ava squealed as he began tickling her

"oh so that's what you were saying?" Remus laughed temporarily halting his attack "one more time please,nice and clear Miss Greenway"

"stop" Ava giggled as hesitated for too long and he began his tickling again "fine,I love you"

"im sorry I don't think the Slytherins will have heard you down in the dungeons,louder please" Remus grinned wickedly

"you're pushing it" Ava laughed while turning to face him "I love you" she smiled softly

"I love you too" he smiled back,finally releasing her as she kissed him quickly and headed towards the door

"I'll meet you in the common room in 10 minutes,don't be late" she grinned as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"I heard you were back" a voice called from behind her as Ava reached the end of the deserted hallway

"what can I say Sirius" Ava smiled warmly in greeting "I'm a hard girl to pin down"

"yes you are" Sirius agreed with his usual cheeky grin "so where have you been? he asked while throwing one arm around her shoulders

"I've been in the hospital wing" she told him truthfully as they continued on down the corridor

"is it bad that im relived?" Sirius smirked "I thought you and Mooney had eloped or something"

"not quite" Ava laughed "it's not going how I planned but I think Remus is the one for me"

"really?" he snorted in amusement "I honestly thought you'd run for the hills when you found out"

"found out what?" she asked with a confused smile as they simultaneously stopped walking

"he hasn't told you?" Sirius paled slightly as Ava shook her head "shit"

"what hasn't he told me Sirius?" Ava asked him irritated "is it something important?"

"follow me" Sirius sighed as he grabbed her hand to lead her in to an empty classroom

"are you going to tell me or not Sirius?" Ava snapped as Sirius stared blankly at her for a full two minutes "I have better things to do with my time than have you staring at me"

"why him?" Sirius asked angrily "you could have any guy in this school and all's you'd have to do is crook your little finger and they'd all line up"

"i doubt that" Ava snorted in amusement,trying desperately to convince herself this wasn't going to get ugly "I don't know how to explain it,Remus is just the one"

"but why?" Sirius asked calmly as he took several steps towards her "what does he have that I don't?"

"Sirius"Ava frowned in confusion as she backed up against the wall holding one hand out in front of herself for him to stop "I don't understand what you mean"

"you know damn well what I mean" Sirius hissed venomously "is it because of my family?"

"Sirius I honestly don't understand what you're talking about" Ava told him genuinely

"you know your mother practically begged mine for a marriage contract when we were children" Sirius smiled brilliantly "you'd have been my wife by now if it wasn't for your father"

"that's why she did it" Ava gasped in horror as the sudden realization hit her "the sick,vindictive old hag"

"did what?" Sirius demanded "she can't have done any worse to you than my mother did to me"

"why did you bring me here?" Ava asked while choking back tears "if you want to say something then go ahead and get it off your chest,then let me go"

"you followed me in here" Sirius pointed out "I never forced you to do anything,the reason we're in here is to discuss Remus's furry little problem"

"what?" Ava frowned in confusion "we're here to discuss Remus's rabbit? I didn't even know he had one"

"no you idiot" Sirius sighed in irritation "Remus is the furry problem,or rather Mooney is"

"I don't think Remus has a problem with his nick name" Ava feigned stupidity while quickly planning how she was going to get out unharmed.

"he's a werewolf" Sirius snapped as Ava froze on the spot

"liar" Ava hissed nastily as she made a run for the door

"would I ever lie to you?" Sirius asked her gently as he made it to the door before her shutting it with a final sounding click

"you lie to everyone" she smiled weakly "it's a Black traid mark from what I've heard"

"you're not wrong" Sirius smiled darkly "but im not lying to you,I have never lied to you before and I wont start now"

"what exactly is it you want from me?" Ava asked cautiously "are you trying to convince me Remus is a werewolf so I'll leave him and come running straight in to your arms,what do you hope to achieve?"

"everything you just said and more" Sirius nodded in agreement "I know I skrew around a lot Ava but you're the only person I've ever met who see's right through me"

"and that terrifies you doesn't it?" Ava asked him calmly "that I can see through the act?"

"it is unsettling" Sirius admitted with a smirk "you understand me more than anybody ever will"

"let me go" asked him softly "I wont tell anyone about this,we can just forget all about it"

"after you accept the fact Remus is a werewolf" Sirius insisted pulling out his wand to lock the door

"fine" Ava sighed in defeat "Remus is a werewolf"

"and?" Sirius prompted,his eyes full of hope

"and that's alright with me" Ava shrugged dismissively "there,I've accepted it let's go"

"just like that?" Sirius whispered completely stunned "you accept it just like that,what the hell is wrong with you?"

"lets just say" Ava grinned as she ripped the door handle completely away from the solid oak door "me and him are in the same boat"

OoOooOoOOoOoOoOoOooOoOOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOOoOOoOOOoOooOo

"we need to talk" Ava whispered in Remus's ear as she arrived in the Gryffindor common room less than 5 minutes later,not bothering to wait for him Ava headed off upstairs to the boys dormitory's with Remus following reluctantly behind.

"whats wrong?" Remus asked apprehensively as Ava stood in the middle of the boy's room with her arms folded and a stern look on her face

"do you have something to tell me Remus?" she asked with a no-nonsense air

"I don't follow you" Remus frowned slightly as he became confused

"sorry let me rephrase the question" Ava smiled "do you have something you need to tell me?"

"who told you?" Remus asked her quietly after a few minutes of strained silence

"Sirius" she told him immediately "he seemed to be under the impression you didn't deserve me,I asked him to tell me why and I eventually got an explanation"

"I tried to warn you" Remus sighed in defeat as he sat down heavily at the end of someones bed "I tried to tell you but I just couldn't do it"

"you should have been honest with me" Ava smiled,a smile Remus didn't see as his eyes were staring determinedly at the floor

"I was three years old" he shook his head sadly as Ava's breathe hitched in her throat "I used to sneak out in to the garden to see the stars,my father had offended Greyback somehow and I was the best kind of revenge out in the open like that"

"that bastard" Ava whispered furiously while swiping the tears that had collected in her eyes away furiously

"that's why I can't get too attached to anyone" Remus smiled grimly "I don't want to hurt the people I love,but I've already infected you,something I'm struggling to live with already and you've not even had your first moon yet"

"Remus" Ava shook her head defiantly "you might have scratched me,but you're not the one who infected me"

"pardon?" Remus asked sharply as she finally turned to look at him "what do you mean I wasn't the one who infected you?"

"you were never the only child werewolf sweetheart" Ava chuckled grimly "you're also not the only werewolf at Hogwarts,you never have been alone"

"I don't...you're like me?" Remus gasped in horror as he jumped up to his feet "tell me you're lying"

"I wish I was" she smiled stiffly as the tears began to flow freely down her cheeks "my mother...well she wanted me married in to a pure blood family,funnily enough I was supposed to marry Sirius,but my father stepped in and stopped it all from happening,I never knew why she did it until tonight"

"do you mean the person who infected you?" Remus asked her softly while placing his hand on her cheek

"even worse" Ava chuckled darkly "my mother arranged the whole thing"

"what?" Remus asked completely stunned as he searched her eyes for the truth and quickly found it "how could she do this to you?"

"because I disappointed her" Ava shrugged dismissively "I don't know the exact details but my mother is friends with Greyback and had arranged for him to come over one night while my father was working...you can guess what happened next"

"how old were you?" Remus asked as his eyes hardened in hatred

"I don't know" she smiled softly "it was before my first birthday,that's all I know"

"how did you survive?" Remus stared at her in awe

"Poppy Pomfrey has always been a dear friend of my dad's" Ava smiled softly "Richard wrote to dad at work to tell him what had happened,dad brought Poppy home with him,if it wasn't for her I'd have been long dead"

"I'm so sorry Ava" Remus sighed while pulling her in for a hug "I had no idea"

"you're the second person I've ever told" Ava chuckled while snuggling in to Remus's neck with a content sigh "James dropped me in it with Dumbledore so I had to tell him"

"I'm amazed that I didn't notice" Remus mumbled resentfully "how could I have been so blind?"

"I grew up thinking I was normal and everyone else was weird" Ava laughed "my dad had to sit me down for 'the talk' on my 11th birthday,and that's when I learnt I was the weird one"

"I don't know how to feel about this" Remus told her hesitantly

"well that's something you have to figure out on your own" Ava smiled stiffly as she took several steps away from him "I don't expect you just to accept what I am,when you have a hard enough time accepting yourself"

"I'm being ridiculous aren't I?" Remus smiled sadly

"I don't think you are" Ava grinned "finally admitting you're a werewolf and then finding out your soul mate is one too is a big shock for anyone"

"well you don't seem to surprised" Remus pointed out

"I already knew" Ava shrugged dismissively "I always felt drawn to you somehow,like there was something staring me right in the face but I couldn't see it,then I saw it in your eyes"

"I felt it too" Remus frowned thoughtfully "it's probably a werewolf thing"

"or maybe it was the soul bond giving us a warning" Ava suggested hopefully "either way I kind of like it"

"maybe" Remus nodded in agreement as silence fell over the two of them

"I better go" Ava smiled softly "I'll be...around,when you're ready"

"cant you stay a while longer?" Remus asked her hopefully as she reached the door

"I don't think that's a good idea" Ava shook her head sadly "goodnight Remus"

* * *

 **Lily**

"I'm sorry" Lily blurted the second Ava stepped in to their dorm room

"so you should be" Ava glared accusingly "you need to think before you speak"

"I know" Lily sighed sadly "you're nothing like your mother,im sorry I said that"

"I go out of my way to be her opposite" Ava frowned thoughtfully "so that was a huge slap in the face,especially when you called me a cold-hearted bitch"

"that was wrong of me to say" Lily smiled sadly "you're her complete opposite,and you have a heart of gold"

"let's just try to forget about it" Ava shrugged dismissively while marching over to her bed and pulling out her crumpled night-gown from behind the pillows "so what's going on with you and James?,I haven't seen you much lately"

"not a lot" Lily sighed dramatically as Ava grinned over at her "we're going on a date on the Hogsmead weekend but we spend a lot of time together these days"

"I cant wait for the rest of the school to figure out you two are together" Ava sighed dreamily "then maybe my life will go back to normal"

"they'll forget about you and Remus by next week" Lily reassured her friend "if not im sure James and Sirius can pull something off to distract everyone"

"speaking of Sirius" Ava began casually while pulling on her favorite cartoon owl night-gown "keep an eye on him will you? he's acting strangely"

"Peter's been acting weird too" Lily frowned "what did Sirius do?,you know he can have his odd moments,I can't blame him growing up with the family he has"

"I'll figure out what Peter's up to" Ava sighed softly "me and Remus are having a 'break' so I've nothing better to do with my free time,as for Sirius well locking me in an old classroom and telling me Remus is a werewolf isn't something he often does"

"that was a complete roller coaster" Lily blinked rapidly as she processed Ava's words "I have even more questions now"

"we'll get around to it" Ava smirked while jumping in to bed "I'll watch Peter and you watch Sirius deal?"

"deal" Lily nodded quickly "I'm sorry you had to find out about Remus like that"

"I already knew" Ava yawned loudly "i figured it out last week"

"does he know about you?" Lily asked quietly while pulling on her own pajamas

"I just told him" Ava smiled sadly "he's trying to hide how freaked out he actually is,but i can see right through him,he's stuck between happiness and disgust"

"ouch" Lily flinched as Ava snorted with laughter "Remus has always been a lone wolf,he hates all other werewolf's it's a huge attitude adjustment"

"I know" Ava smiled softly "so I've decided to keep my distance and let him brood over it"

"don't let him brood for too long" Lily warned "he thinks about everything obsessively,you need to remind him you're apart of this too"

"consider me warned" Ava smiled sleepily "I'm sorry Lily,for not telling you about the lycanthrope"

"you had your reasons" Lily admitted with a sigh "and you can tell me all about it tomorrow"


	9. Chapter 9

**Remus**

"have you noticed something today?" James asked as they made their way through the school dungeons

"yes,Ava's not said a single word to me all day"Remus sighed sadly as James threw his arms up in defeat

"honestly Mooney" he sighed "I mean Padfoot goes AWOL,Peter's acting all weird and you're brooding over a girl you could have on a silver platter"

"we both know silver would kill her" Remus frowned,brightening slightly as he caught sight of Ava chatting to Lily excitedly outside the potions lab

"I give up" James sighed in defeat "I'd have a better conversation with a flobberworm"

"there's no need to be rude Prongs" Remus sighed as he bit back a smile "come on Slughorn's here,lets to blow something up"

"hey" Ava smiled up at him as he and James reached their usual desk they shared with Sirius,Lily and Ava.

"me and Remus are going to blow stuff up" James told the girls cheerfully

"ill just move over here" Ava mumbled as she slid her cauldron further across the desk away from Remus and James

"it's not intentional" Remus grinned as Ava laughed under her breath

"good afternoon" Professor Slughorn greeted cheerfully as he beamed around the classroom "today we will be starting to brew a potion by the name of Amortentia,can anyone tell me what this potion does?"

"it's a love potion" Lily told the Professor with a startled expression "the most powerful love potion in the world"

"very good Miss Evans" Slughorn beamed proudly "Amortentia doesn't create real love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession,Miss Greenway may I borrow your nose?"

"sure" Ava nodded reluctantly while taking the small vial of clear potion the professor offered her

"smell it my dear" Slughorn laughed as Ava stared at him in confusion

"alright" Ava hesitated before uncorking the vial and bringing it to her nose "sweet Merlin" she sighed dreamily as her eyes closed softly

"would you be so kind as to describe the smell to the rest of the class?" Slughorn encouraged

"it smells like..."Ava began before inhaling deeply "ink,freshly printed books,chocolate i think? and something sweet that reminds me of the hospital wing" she finished as her eyes snapped open to focus on Remus as he smiled at her softly

"lovely" Professor Slughorn beamed "Amortentia smells different to each person,over the next few weeks you will be brewing your own and then describing what you small in a journal of sorts,you may begin instructions are on the board"

"Merlin" Ava gasped as professor Slughorn quickly snatched the vial away from her "sorry Professor"

"not to worry,I spent a good hour smelling it myself Miss Greenway"Professor Slughorn chuckled sadly

"sweet?" Remus asked her in amusement after she had finished cutting up both of their ingredients

"yes" Ava blushed deeply while quickly dividing the ingredients between the two of them "I don't...I'm sorry,that was embarrassing"

"I wish I could have sniffed it" Lily sighed dreamily as James burst in to laughter

"why Evans?" James teased "just lean over slightly,im right here"

"ok" Ava told him determinedly "just do exactly what I do and we may get out of this alive"

"what if I do it wrong?" Remus asked worriedly as he watched Ava begin to add the ingredients towards the bubbling cauldron

"worst case scenario" Ava frowned "it blows up,we run for out life's or we could just duplicate mine and pretend its your work"

"I can do it" Remus told her determinedly

OoOoooOooOOOOooOoOoOOoOoOooOoOOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoooOooOOoOoOoOO

"well done Remus" Ava beamed at him while throwing her school bag over one shoulder "James didn't blow anyone up and you only made a couple of mistakes"

"I couldn't have done it without you" he smiled while reaching for her hand "I thought I'd ruined it the first time,especially when it turned the color of cement"

"you just stirred it the wrong way" Ava shrugged,but gave his hand a gentle squeeze in thanks

"are you hungry?" he asked with a knowing smile as Ava roller her eyes at him

"I'm always hungry" she laughed as they entered the great hall "it's hard to not eat as much as I want,people notice if you eat more than humanly possible"

"it is difficult" Remus agreed as they made their way down the gryffindor table looking for James and Lily.

"I don't think they're back from the hospital wing" Ava smiled as they found a place big enough for the two of them to sit together

"I can't believe Lily took the fall for it" Remus shook his head in amusement.

James had succeeded in his mission to blow things up,almost.

he had panicked when his potion suddenly burst in to flame so Lily had come rushing to his rescue,telling professor Slughorn the potion was her's and she had made a mistake.

"Professor Slughorn would never give Lily detention,that's why she did it" Ava smiled knowingly "she's in the slug-club after all"

"Lily's always had a flair for potions" Remus agreed "so have you,did your brothers teach you?"

"sorry" Ava smiled while trying to quickly chew a mouth full of salad "my mother taught me,it's a pure blood thing,she cant accept the fact her children are half blood so she try's her best to make us all miserable because of our blood status"

"she sounds a lot like Sirius's mother" Remus shook his head sadly

"Walburga Black is my mothers cousin,or something like that" Ava smiled grimly "they're all related in some way"

"so you're distantly related to James and Sirius?" Remus frowned thoughtfully

"yes,but I really don't care for my family tree much to my mothers disgust" Ava laughed

"your family sounds lovely" Remus told her honestly "with the exception of your mother"

"well,maybe when we get all of this figured out you can meet them" Ava smiled sweetly "this doesn't feel like giving you space"

"that's because it's not" Remus admitted with a sigh "I cant seem to concentrate properly when you're not around,it's so much easier to think with you here"

"oh" Ava frowned,turning in her seat to face him fully "maybe I should...I don't know linger? I think that's the word im looking for"

"what do you mean?" Remus asked unable to hold back the laughter in his voice

"well we agreed you need space" Ava frowned thoughtfully "so maybe we can still do that but I'll always be close by..so you can think properly"

"so you'd be like my shadow?" Remus chuckled "we both do that already"

* * *

 **Sirius**

"Do you need something Evans?" Sirius asked casually as he noticed a flash of flaming red hair disappear behind a suit of armor

"what are you up to Sirius?" Lily asked suspiciously while stepping out of her hiding spot "you and James are usually inseparable yet he hasn't seen you for days"

"well nobody likes being the third wheel" Sirius snorted in amusement while turning on his heel and continuing down the corridor.

"well you don't seem to care about interfering in other people's relationships" Lily glared as she began following him,again.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sirius told her dismissively while quickening his pace

"I'm talking about how you cornered Ava yesterday" Lily whispered angrily as they passed a group of Slytherin 3rd years "and how you told her about Remus,you had no right to do that"

"I thought she should know what she was getting in to" Sirius shrugged before descending the steps leading to the dungeons

"well it backfired didn't it" Lily laughed cruelly "she told me everything,Remus knows what you did too"

"it didn't turn out the way I had hoped" Sirius admitted "but there's still time yet"

"don't you realize" Lily sighed "that what you did yesterday could have ruined everything Remus has worked so hard for?"

"spare me the lecture Evans" Sirius snapped in irritation "I'm busy"

"i'm watching you" Lily glared "I know you're up to something"

"lovely" Sirius smirked "maybe you and Bellatrix can stalk me together,start a club together"

"if you had any common sense you'd leave Ava and Remus alone" Lily sighed unhappily "I guess you'll have to learn the hard way"

and with that she was off,Sirius stared blankly at the spot she had stood for a few long seconds before continuing on down the dungeon hallway,finally reaching his destination and hastily pulling James's invisibility cloak over couldn't tell them what he was up to just yet,James hadn't even noticed the cloak had been missing since the start of term but he knew James wouldn't mind him borrowing it,especially for this.

"they're suspicious" Wormtail's voice squeaked through the slightly ajar door,leading to an unused potions lab at the end of the hall

"you mustn't fail" Bellatrix hissed "the dark lord requires you to get the werewolf's on our side,yet you haven't even tried Wormtail"

"I will" Peter sighed heavily "they're always together,I had a good opportunity to speak with Ava last night but then Sirius came out of nowhere"

"it is vital" Lucius Malfoy's boring voice began "that the werewolf's are on our side,they are either with us or against us"

"but Remus will fight against us" Peter cried in anguish "if I tell him im joining forces with the dark lord I'll be sent off to azkaban within a day"

"then speak with the girl" Lucius snapped in irritation "if he wont convert then try the girl,you mustn't fail Wormtail,the dark lord made it extremely clear he requires at least one of them"

"but they will both refuse" Peter insisted "Ava will stand with Remus,surely the dark lord knows this"

"knows it?" Bellatrix laughed hysterically "he's counting on it,think of the leverage he will have over the pack's we will have when the golden girl is taken"

"then there is no need for me to blow my cover" Peter stated hopefully "I'll be much more use spying on the others for the dark lord"

"the dark lord is hopeful the Potters will see reason,he has already approached Fleamont for support" Lucius mumbled thoughtfully as Sirius's blood began to boil in his veins "so Fleamont has been resistant but the dark lord is willing to be patient"

"the dark lord informed me Arcturus Black has also been difficult to persuade" Bellatrix mumbled unhappily "he has told the dark lord he will join so long as the family is agreeable,he's holding a meeting next week with the entire family"

"your cousin may be a problem" Lucius agreed "perhaps it is time to pay Sirius a visit Bella"

"yes" Bellatrix hissed eagerly "with Sirius out of the way there should be no foreseeable problems"

"we shall have to consult the dark lord first" Lucius told her sternly "his aim is to preserve the pure blood line,Sirius is a potential problem but he is also one of us,the dark lord may see killing him as a waste of magical blood"

"very well" Bellatrix agreed after a few minutes of silence "I'll see if my dear cousin can be persuaded"

"he wont" Peter told them as his voice trembled "Sirius wont willingly join us"

"too fucking right" Sirius muttered under his breath before turning and making his way slowly down the corridor.

OoOoOooOoOooOoOoOOoOOoOoOooOoooOoOOoOoOoOooOOoOoOooOoOooOoOOoOoo

"I'M HOMMMEEE" Sirius called while throwing the front door open with a loud crash

"SIRIUS BLACK" Euphemia Potter shrieked as the laundry basket she was carrying flew high in to the air "YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH YOUNG MAN"

"sorry" Sirius grinned mischievously before rushing towards the small woman for his usual bear hug

"good evening" Dumbledore chuckled from the doorway as Euphemia hugged him tightly

"Albus" Fleamont Potter greeted happily while he made his way quickly down the stairs "Sirius,good to see you my boy"

"is he in trouble?" Euphemia asked Dumbledore wearily while scooping the laundry up from the floor "please tell me he hasn't been expelled"

"Sirius has behaved immaculately so far this term" Dumbledore reassured them,as both Euphemia and Fleamont sighed in relief "unfortunately we are here to discuss something much worse.

"Tom Riddle" Fleamont sighed knowingly as Sirius helped pick up the rest of the laundry

"very few know him by that name" Dumbledore smiled curiously "most don't make the connection from the hansom boy he once was to the man he is now"

"more like creature he is now" Euphemia shuddered as Sirius shot her a wide smile.

"Sirius here eavesdropped on a conversation this evening" Dumbledore told Fleamont casually "the students he over heard are supporters of Tom's,and your name was brought up"

"surely you don't think we'd join him?" Fleamont asked in disbelief "we do not share his belief that pure blood's are superior,but of corse you already know that" Fleamont finished with a knowing smile

"I was simply hoping you would recount the conversation you had with Tom Riddle" Dumbledore smiled softly "also I would like to speak with you both regarding Sirius's safety"

"I knew they'd come after you" Euphemia eyed Sirius wearily "my poor boy"

"I can handle them" Sirius snorted as Euphemia's eyes danced with amusement

"but you shouldn't have to" Fleamont sighed "come in to the drawing-room we can talk in there"

"you're so skinny" Euphemia complained as the two men made their way in to the drawing-room "does that school even feed you?"

* * *

 **Lily**

"there you are Potter" Lily smiled as she stepped in to the boys dorm room

"back on last name terms are we Evans?" James chuckled while turning on the bed side lamp

"old habits die hard...oh hi Remus" Lily smiled brightly "sorry I thought you'd be with Ava"

"I was" Remus sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly "she's gone to bed"

"ill talk to her" Lily smiled knowingly while sitting down heavily at the end of James's bed.

"thanks" Remus smiled while making his way over to the bathroom.

"it's just one thing after another" James shook his head sadly

"i know" Lily sighed "as if things weren't complicated enough,then Sirius get himself involved by trying to break them up"

"I haven't had the chance to speak to him" James grumbled "I've not even seen him"

"I saw him after dinner" Lily sighed softly "he is up to something James,I just don't know what"

"just give him time" James yawned loudly "he'll tell us when he's ready"

"I just hope is isn't getting himself in trouble" Lily smiled weakly as James gave her hand a reassuring squeeze "the evening prophet was filled with muggles deaths, you know who is killing more and more muggle-born's by the day"

"he wont hurt you Evans" James told her sternly "he's a psychopathy with a wand and nothing more"

"I heard he's approaching all the pure blood family's" Lily told him hesitantly "do you think Sirius?"

"no" James told her at once "if Sirius is sneaking around then it's for one reason"

"what reason is that then?" Lily asked with a small smile

"he's looking out for everyone" James grimaced slightly "he might be a prat but he's a loyal prat,my guess is Dumbledore has him spying on his family for information"

"I don't think Dumbledore would put that much pressure on a student" Lily shook her head defiantly"maybe Sirius is spying,but I don't think Dumbledore would have asked him to"

"well maybe our two favorite werewolf's might have heard something?" James asked loudly as Remus stepped out of the bathroom

"pardon?" Remus asked distractedly

"I said,have you and Ava heard anything from the teachers about Lord Voldypants?" James grinned mischievously

"I've had other things to worry about" Remus grimaced while running one hand through his hair "I'll start listening again though"

"let me know if you hear anything about Sirius" James sighed loudly "Lily's got me worrying about him now"

"I think its Wormtail we have to watch out for" Remus shook his head sadly "have you seen him lately?,he's acting really strange,on edge somehow"

"I noticed that" Lily nodded in agreement "but what would Peter have to offer you know who? he's almost a squib"

"ah,but who better to spy?" Sirius asked dramatically as he stepped in to the dorm room "he's perfect,nobody would ever suspect him"

"except us" Remus frowned thoughtfully "is he spying on us?"

"yes" Sirius nodded quickly as all three of them stared at him wide eyed "lord Voldemort wants the werewolf's to join him,if you and Ava wont he's going to come after her"

"what?" Remus frowned "but why would he?...he knows"

"he can't know" Lily told him hurriedly "nobody knows"

"unless there's a spy" James added quietly "Peter's so quiet we hardly notice he's there half the time"

"am I missing something?" Sirius asked clearly confused as the other three shared a dark look

"I'm going to go get her" Lily told them hurriedly while jumping up from the bed and hurrying towards the door.

"I'm here" Ava greeted as she slipped through the door with a sweet smile directed at Remus

"how?" Lily gasped as Ava and Remus shared a bemused look.

"so" Ava chuckled while glancing briefly at everyone in the room before gliding over to Remus's side "this is cosy"

"are you alright?" Remus asked her quietly as the room seemed to hold its breathe

"later" she told him sweetly before turning to look at Sirius "so,what does he intend to do with me once he has me?"

"use you as leverage" Sirius grimaced "they called you the 'golden girl',said the resisting packs would do whatever Voldemort asked if he had you"

"ok" Ava frowned thoughtfully "and what's his plan for you?"

"they're probably going to try to kill me" Sirius told them honestly "they've already approached your parents James,your father told Voldemort to fuck off"

"so I'm on the hit list too" James nodded in understanding as Lily's heart sank

"where did you hear all of this?" Remus asked suspiciously

"from Peter" Sirius sighed as he withdrew a silvery cloak from his robs,lightly tossing it towards James who immediately snatched it out of the air "I've followed him for days,Lucius Malfoy held a meeting at the beginning of term for all the pure bloods or wizards with a useful skill,a recruitment meeting"

"Severus" Lily gasped in horror as realizing her friends potion skills could be extremely useful for Lord Voldemort

"Severus was there" Sirius grinned "but when I stormed out of the meeting he was right on my heels,as far as I know he doesn't speak to half of the Slytherin's anymore,he's been hanging around with some Ravenclaw's"

"we should speak to him tomorrow" Ava told Lily determinedly "he's always been our friend despite our differences,I just hope the others can't influence him to join"

"we should speak to him too" James told Sirius quietly "even though I cant stand the greasy haired git he's a talented potioneer and would be a good ally to have"

"I hate that you're right" Sirius sighed in defeat "no more pranking Snivelouse"

"does Peter have orders?" Remus inquired thoughtfully "I'm just wondering what use he actually is"

"his orders were to try to convince you both to support Voldemort" Sirius told them slowly "they decided Remus was a lost cause but Wormtail still has to try to convince Bellatrix said the plan all along was to kidnap Ava"

"brilliant" Ava sighed loudly "im just the perfect damsel in distress aren't I?"

"I don't know about that" James snorted in amusement "I'd hate to get on the wrong side of you"

"you have no idea" Ava grinned menacingly as Remus beamed down at her in pride

"I think Peter's next job will be to spy on us,to keep his cover hidden" Sirius continued

"we should go along with it" Lily sighed "let him think his cover hasn't been blown"

"that way we could keep an eye on him" James nodded reluctantly "I don't like it but I think it's the most helpful thing we could do"

"I don't think they'll be able to kidnap me" Ava told Remus reassuringly "they'll probably drop dead just from trying"

"I cant really put all of my faith in that" Remus smiled softly

"we can all use security spells" Lily told him reassuringly "and a buddy system,nobody goes anywhere alone"

"we should use the map for more than just pranks,and sneaking around" James suggested as he withdrew an old piece of folded parchment from under his pillow "this way we can keep an eye on each other"

"what is that?" Ava asked curiously as she reached for the parchment

"it's the Marauders map" James told her proudly "me,Sirius and Remus created it"

"it's just an old bit of parchment" Lily frowned as she looked down at the blank paper

"here" Remus chuckled,gently taking the parchment out of Ava's hands and refolding it

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" Remus smirked as he pointed his wand at it,immediately ink started to spread across the pages

"Messrs Mooney,Wormtail,Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present" Ava read softly "the Marauders map,bloody hell"

"Merlin" Lily gasped as she gazed down at the extremely detailed map in awe "you guys made this?"

"well" Sirius grinned "me and Prongs drew it all out,but Mooney here did the serious bit of magic to keep it hidden,we kept him awake for 28 straight hours with nothing but tea and chocolate"

"I slept for 2 days solid after it was finished" Remus chuckled as both Ava and Lily looked at him in shock.

"Remus...wow" Ava whispered

"look there we are" Lily squealed excitedly "there's five dots all labeled with our names"

"it shows everyone in the school" James told them proudly "it even shows all the secret passages"

"we should show you both those" Sirius told the two girls "if either of you need to make a quick get away"

"I hope it doesn't come down to that" Lily sighed sadly


	10. Chapter 10

**Remus**

"good morning" Remus smiled softly as Ava groaned tiredly before placing her hand over his mouth to silence him

"shh" she smirked while snuggling even closer to him

"good morning campers" James called happily as Ava growled even louder

"what time is it?" Lily asked sleepily from across the room

"too fucking early" Sirius grumbled darkly as James's laughter filled the room

"silencing charm" Ava muttered while giving Remus a hard poke in the ribs "shut them up"

"you're clearly not a morning person" Remus grinned as Ava pulled the bed sheets over their heads,successful muffling James and Sirius's bickering.

"not in the slightest" Ava sighed in defeat as her chocolate-brown eyes slowly blinked open and focused on him "although,if I woke up like this every morning I think id change my mind"

"did you sleep well?" he asked softly while brushing a lock of hair from her eyes

"that's probably the best nights sleep I've ever had" Ava smiled softly

"me too" Remus chuckled "ready for breakfast?"

"I'm always ready for breakfast" Ava scoffed,throwing back the blankets at the exact time Lily opened the bed curtains

"WHAT THE HELL EVANS" Ava screeched quickly shielding her eyes from the blinding sun pouring in to the room

"thanks for that" Remus laughed with his eyes squinted from the sun

"we fell asleep" Lily told them dramatically "in the boys dorm room"

"yes" Ava sighed tiredly "im fully aware of that Lily seeing as I just woke up in Remus's bed"

"I slept in James's bed" Lily grimaced "James Potter of all people"

"is she always this lucid on a morning?" Remus asked quietly as Ava and Sirius both burst in to laughter

"it takes her a while" Ava shrugged while jumping out of bed "come on then Lily,let's go walk through the common room so everyone can silently judge us"

"we'll meet you down there in 10 minutes" James called from the bathroom

"10 minutes" Ava laughed "we'll meet you in the great hall in half an hour"

"really?" James frowned while reappearing in the bathroom doorway

"don't even" Lily warned before both girls left the room muttering under their breaths

"are they being serious?" James asked visibly amused

"did you see Lily's hair?" Sirius laughed "Ava's didn't look any better,I bet they both use a tonne of conditioner"

"it smells nice though" James smiled dreamily "like coconut's"

"come on Prongs,some of us need to shower" Sirius sighed dramatically while jumping out of bed in one fluid move.

"I can smell you from here" Remus laughed while wrinkling his nose

"I smell fantastic" Sirius smirked as he shoved the still day dreaming James out of the bathroom completely "just ask your mother" he added with a quick wink before slamming the bathroom door shut in James's confused face.

OoOoOOoOOOooOOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOooOOooOoOoOooOoOooOoOOoOoOoOo

"finally" James sighed as a fresh-faced Lily Evans sat down next to him at the Gryffindor table "it's been almost an hour"

"you can't rush perfection James" Lily smirked as she reached past him for some cereal "Ava's on her way"

"I know" Remus smiled a rush of warmth washing over him the exact moment he caught sight of Ava in the entrance hall chatting excitedly to a first year girl.

"who's that?" Remus asked curiously as Ava's laughter echoed in to the hall,closely followed by the girls

"she's the first year who put up the posters for Ash" Lily smiled sweetly "I think her name's Charlie"

"Charlaine" Ava corrected as she arrived at the table "I thought she should know he's ok"

"weird how he ended up in London" James frowned thoughtfully

"no thank you" Ava flinched as Remus silently offered her some bacon "I don't eat meat"

"ever?" Remus asked in bewilderment as he set the dish of bacon back on the table

"not if I can help it" she nodded determinedly while munching on a piece of toast

"does it help?" Remus asked curiously as she shook her head sadly in reply "maybe that's why you're hungry all the time?"

"probably" Ava agreed with a sad smile "but this is how I separate my life from it,the small things keep me sane"

"you two should share tips" Lily grinned excitedly "what works and what doesn't"

"maybe" Ava smiled stiffly while squirming in her seat "so what's on the agenda today?"

"I cant believe I forgot" Lily gasped while quickly turning to Sirius with an evil glint in her eye "I need a favor boy's"

"name it" James grinned as Sirius began to choke on his tea in surprise.

"well" Lily began while eyeing Ava wearily "there was an issue with Bethany Clayton and Ash"

"when?" Remus asked quickly before Ava could comment

"before the two of you got sick" Lily told them with a significant look "she was rather rough with him because he went after her rat again"

"where is she?" Ava hissed quickly rising to her feet to glare up and down the table

"hear me out" Lily told her sharply "I was hoping Sirius and James could come up with some ideas on how to get her back"

"wow Evans" Sirius grinned mischievously "I never knew you had it in you"

"well Mooney?" James asked excitedly as four pair's of eyes suddenly turned to look at him

"I can think of a few things" Remus laughed as Ava's eyes widened in surprise

"you're the one behind it all aren't you?" Ava asked him with a huge grin "the pranks,everything, you're the criminal mastermind behind it all"

"most of it" Remus shrugged dismissively "these two are stupid enough to go through with it"

"I still have detention from last term" Sirius laughed "totally worth it"

"I have one more left" James sighed "I got 6 last week while Remus wasn't here"

"for homework" Lily snorted "you still have a lot left to do"

"well it'll have to wait" Sirius grinned mischievously "what do you have in mind Remus?"

"well" Remus smiled

 **Dumbledore**

"Minister you know as well as I do you can not carry out such a test without a parent or guardian" Albus repeated for the 5th time and not bothering to hide his irritation

"neither William or Emily are present so I can not allow you to send for my students here with no reason"

"I have contacted Mr Harris accordingly" Millicent Bagnold sneered at him "I was unable to find any forwarding address to Mrs Lupin"

"dare I ask which Mr Harris you contacted?" Albus asked with a deep sigh,after all there were 4 Mr Harris's.

"I'm no fool Dumbledore" the minister glowered "I know William Harris well"

"may I see his reply?" Albus asked knowingly while trying to suppress the laughter that bubbled up inside of him.

"I didn't bring it" the Minister snapped while Albus busied himself pouring the two of them a cup of tea

"well I'm afraid there's really nothing I can do" Albus told her simply "without Ava's father and Remus's aunt I cannot allow you to meet the children"

"do you have an address for Emily Lupin?" the minister asked sweetly

"surely the ministry has it on file?" Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully "I cant give it you Minister,we both know that"

"then how am I supposed to administer the test?" Millicent fumed

"why on earth would you want to?" Albus asked accusingly "they're two 16 year old teenagers,why on earth is the ministry interested in them?"

"we are concerned for the girl's safety" the Minister lied coldly "Remus Lupin is a known werewolf"

"and James Potter is a known prankster" Albus smiled stiffly "yet you don't haul him in for questioning"

"the Potters are a respected pure blood family" Millicent sniffed snobbishly "there is no need to question their only son"

"i'm simply saying" Albus smiled brightly "James Potter has caused more mischief over the past 5 years than Remus Lupin,and Ava Greenway is the perfect student so what are you really here for?"

"truthfully" the minister sighed,slumping in her seat slightly "we need to be sure he hasn't bitten her,Nicola Harris can cause quite a stir when she's unhappy"

"I can assure you Ava is perfectly well" Albus chuckled "feel free to contact William again and ask for a meeting with his daughter,I know he quite the sharp tongue"

"more of a potty mouth" Millicent snorted in amusement "he sent me a howler back,doesn't seem to like people asking questions about his daughter"

"you should meet his son's" Albus grimaced "Edward is the only voice of reason in the family,perhaps you should approach him"

"thank you Albus" Millicent sighed softly while raising from her seat "I'll try contacting Edward first"

"though Edward is the voice of reason" Albus smiled "he is also the most temperamental,you wouldn't want to cross him Millicent,he can be quite unkind"

"I'll keep that in mind" Millicent nodded in acknowledgement before heading quickly out of the door.

"well?" Dumbledore asked while eyeing the apparently empty corners of the room "how did I do?"

"brilliant how you diverted the attention on to Ed" a booming voice laughed,as no other than William Harris himself appeared out of nowhere "I appreciate it Albus,thank you"

"I don't" a quiet voice mumbled from near the window "they're going to be dragging out every file with my name on now"

"and they'll find nothing" William told his son with a lazy shrug "I already took care of it"

"how do?" Albus frowned up at the tall muscular man,William Harris looked nowhere near his actual age of 57,the only thing giving him away was his full head of silver-grey hair and laughter lines.

"need to know" William winked as the two older men looked over to the window simultaneously

"would it be so bad if Ava sighed the registry?" Edward sighed sadly "I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

"no" William told his son sharply "she doesn't belong on that list with those people"

"she would face some extremely cruel prejudice" Albus smiled sadly "so far she has avoided it,if she were on that list her chances of employment in our world are almost non-existent"

"people would treat her like an animal" William shook his head sadly "I wont have my daughter being treated like that"

"I know" Edward sighed sadly while running one hand through his spiky brown hair "I just think sometimes it would be easier on us all"

"how is she doing?" William asked casually "I was hoping to take her to diagon alley over the weekend to pick a new familiar,Ash has decided he'd rather be with Edward,I worry she gets lonely"

"Ava is doing exceptionally well" Albus smiled kindly as both men relaxed a fraction "she has a fantastic group of friends around her,though I must admit I have concerns for her safety"

"her safety?" William frowned in confusion "she's a werewolf Albus she can handle herself belive me"

"Voldemort has taken an interest in your daughter" Albus told them gravely as William and Edward shared a significant look

"what's changed?" Edward asked quietly "something has,I can feel it"

"perhaps it's time to call Ava to my office" Albus smiled softly

"where is she?" Edward asked while slowly making his way over to the door

"10:30 Transfiguration" William recited off the top of his head "McGonagall should be fine with you collecting her"

"she better be" Edward grinned mischievously as he shut the door behind him

"it's a boy isn't it?" William asked awkwardly after a few long moments of silence "she writes me everyday,she tells me everything but lately her letters have been brief,like something else is taking up her time"

"as always William you are correct" Albus chuckled

"he must be special" William smiled warmly

 **Ava**

"Oh no,its you" McGonagall gasped as the tall,slender sand haired man stepped in to the class room with a huge crooked grin

"I'm back" Edward announced as Professor McGonagall clutched her heart and Ava squealed in delight,quickly abandoning the hedgehog she had been transforming in to a pin cushion"

"what are you doing here?" Ava grinned as he brother reeled her in for his usual bear hug

"me and dad were in a meeting with Dumbledore" he whispered so only she could hear "dad wants to see you"

"I'll just grab my things" Ava nodded excitedly as she rushed back to her desk "my dad's here to see me" the told Remus under her breathe before he could even ask "I'll meet you at lunch"

"who's he?" Remus asked quietly while nodding in Edwards direction

"Edward,the youngest of my brothers" she beamed while placing her back pack over one shoulder,finishing off her hedgehog as an after thought.

"very well" Professor McGonagall sighed as Ava approached the Professor and her brother near the door

"I finished my hedgehog" Ava offered with a big smile "can I go now please Professor?"

"take him with you" McGonagall smiled while poking Edward in the chest "this one almost forced me in to an early retirement,he'd have given you a run for your money Mr Black" she added as Sirius made no attempt to hide the fact he was listening to every word

"you're Edward Harris" James gasped while looking her brother over excitedly

"the Edward Harris?" Sirius asked while turning in his seat to give them his undivided attention

"the one and only" Edward winked while turning his cheeky grin towards Professor McGonagall "it was nice seeing you Professor,we should do this again some time"

"I hope not" McGonagall chuckled as she ushered them both quickly out of the classroom

"so who's the guy?" Edward asked as soon as the classroom door had closed firmly behind them

"who Sirius?" Ava frowned in confusion "Sirius Black and James Potter,James is the one with the glasses"

"that's not who I was talking about" Edward grinned

"then who..oh,you mean Remus?" Ava smiled up at her brother

"Remus?" Edward laughed "like the legend of Remus and Romulus the boy who was raised by wolves?"

"if you say so" Ava shrugged "his name's Remus Lupin and well we're kind of dating..I think"

"you think?" Edward asked teasingly as they continued to walk

"its complected" Ava sighed "everything seems to be happening so fast it's giving me whiplash"

"whoa wait" Edward gasped as he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him "what do you mean by fast?...you haven't..well you know?"

"no" Ava blushed deeply "that's something nobody needs to worry about for a long time"

"thank god" Edward muttered under his breathe before grinning mischievously at her "sorry"

"that's ok" Ava laughed "I mean really I don't know if people like me should ever do that"

"you mean have sex?" Edward frowned worriedly "Ava you're just like everyone else only.."

"a little bit more special,I know" she smiled sadly "but im not like everyone else..not really"

"who cares?" Edward chuckled "the important thing is you being comfortable in your own skin,and obviously finding someone who's worthy of my baby sister"

"I'm getting there" Ava smiled "it's hard being comfortable in your own skin when you're trying to rip it off every full moon"

"I knew he should have come back" Edward spat resentfully "apparently some girl in your dorm was starting to connect the dots,dad's taking you to diagon alley this week to buy you a kneazle hopefully people will stop snooping around"

"its ok" Ava sighed softly "it was only a matter of time,he needs to live his life you can't all guard me 24/7"

"that wont stop us from trying" Edward grinned as the stone gargoyle flew to one side for them

"you all need to get a life" Ava sighed dramatically as she followed behind her brother up the spiral stair case

"Ava" her father greeted with a warm smile as soon as she stepped in to Dumbledore's office

"hey dad" she grinned while giving him a one-armed hug "is something wrong?"

"you tell me" he chuckled while pulling her backpack from her shoulder and setting it on the floor

"I thought perhaps you might like to tell your father in person" Dumbledore smiled softly as both her father and Edward looked at her suspiciously.

"damn" Ava sighed

OoOooOoOOoOooOoOoOoooOoooOoOoOOoOOOooOooOoOOOooOoOooOOoOOoO

"so he's a werewolf too?" he father asked thoughtfully,his eyes never left hers once the entire time she had explained the soul bonding,and the more recent news of Voldemort's kidnapping plan.

"yes" Ava smiled sadly "he was bitten by Greyback when he was a toddler"

"I remember that" her father nodded sadly "it was in the daily prophet"

"it was" Dumbledore agreed with a quick nod "Remus's father was murdered shortly after,his mother died of a stroke just before his 11th birthday,the boy hasn't had an easy life"

"poor kid" her father sighed sadly finally breaking eye contact with her "is there anything I can do to help him? does he have somewhere to go during the school holidays?"

"he stays with his aunt over the summer" Ava smiled sweetly "she's rather eccentric but she looks after him well enough,the rest of the holidays he spends at school"

"I'd like to meet him" her father asked quickly "I mean I knew Ava would find it difficult to date but it's beyond that point now...they're practically married"

"no" Ava laughed "like I said to Edward earlier..that's not going to happen for a while"

"thank Merlin" her father chuckled,his whole body visibly relaxing "do you like him?"

"I love him" Ava smiled softly "I felt..something before the soul bond,like a connection to him but now it's so much more intense some days I feel like I cant breathe without him around"

"and im back to worrying" her father sighed as three pairs of concerned eyes looked at her

"we've decided to give each other space" she muttered quietly "only it's not really working out because of the Peter thing"

"I could move Ava and Remus in to their own private quarters" Dumbledore suggested "naturally they would have separate bedrooms,but they would both be safer living separately from the other students"

"but I like living in Gryffindor tower" Ava whined "that's where all of my friends are"

"maybe you could prepare the quarters for if they're needed?" Edward suggested "by the sound of it Peter's going to have to speak to Ava at some point,there's no point hiding her away"

"I can arrange that if you're comfortable with it William?" Dumbledore asked her father who had paled slightly at the topic of conversation.

"I wouldn't use the word comfortable" her father sighed "but if it keeps Ava safe I can hardly say no"

"maybe Remus could come to diagon alley with is next week dad?" Ava asked hopefully

"sure" her father sighed in defeat as Ava beamed at getting her own way "I'll write to his aunt tomorrow for permission"

"please ask her to send me a letter giving permission too" Dumbledore smiled "I cant allow students out of the grounds without written permission"

"of corse Albus" her father smiled while rising to his feet "I'm due back at work in 10 minutes"

"can I stay for lunch?" Edward asked the Headmaster with a devilish grin "Professor McGonagall was saying how nice it was to see me again,and the food here is amazing"

"i'm sure she did" Dumbledore grinned "of corse you can stay Edward so long as you are not late for work aswell"

"he's an artist" her father rolled his eyes behind Edwards back "the only thing he works at is emptying the family vault"

"I resent that" Edward laughed while shooting a wink to Ava and Dumbledore "you better hurry dad,im almost out of water colors and the paint doesn't pay for itself"

"very funny" her father glared while planting a quick kiss on her cheek and dashing out of the door with a quick wave to the headmaster.

"lunch time" Edward grinned as the bell echoed through the hall way

"and then" Edward howled with laughter "when she realized they were bats,she starts screaming and wakes them all up"

"no" several voices gasped as most of the Gryffindor table burst in to laughter at her brothers story.

"my brother is a complete menace" Ava whispered to Remus with a coy smile

"I always wondered why Professor McGonagall's classroom had a green hue" Remus chuckled "but now I know"

"she tried everything to get rid of it" Edward grinned as he wiped a tear away from his eye "you wouldn't belive how many detentions I got for that one,I wrote so many lines my hand still cramps up for no apparent reason"

"how many did you get for transforming her hat in to a flock of bats?" Sirius asked grinning

"one for each bat" Edward laughed "38 I think it was"

"it was 58 Mr Harris" Professor McGonagall snapped as she walked by the Gryffindor table glaring around at everyone

"you secretly enjoyed my pranks Professor,i just know it" Edward grinned mischievously "remember the time i charmed Professor Slughorn's cauldron to jump 20 feet every time he touched it?"

"yes I remember that" Professor McGonagall frowned,walking away quickly but not quick enough to hide the smile on her lips.

"she loved it" Edward grinned "Slughorn was chasing that cauldron around for a month before anyone figured it out"

"did I miss anything in class?" Ava asked worriedly as she began to slowly tune her brother out

"no you already completed the work before you left" Remus chuckled while pointing his wand towards his already steaming tea to make it even hotter "how was your father?"

"worried" Ava sighed softly "I hope you don't mind but I told him about everything with us"

"why would I mind?" Remus asked with a confused frown "they're your family Ava you don't need to hide things from them"

"I know" Ava told him quickly "but this is our secret,I feel bad for telling them before i spoke to you about it"

"its fine" Remus smiled sweetly while giving her hand a gentle squeeze under the table "I just assumed you had already told them"

"no" Ava chuckled wearily "but on the subject of my dad...he really wants to meet you"

"really?" Remus choked "why?"

"well its kind of what you do when you're..dating someone you really like" Ava paused "you don't have to if you don't want to,but the offers there"

"I'll think about it" Remus smiled stiffly before turning back to his food

"oh" Ava blinked rapidly in shock "well alrighty then".


	11. Chapter 11

**Lily**

"Potter" Lily sighed while pinching her nose shut "you've gone a bit over board on the strawberry conditioner today"

"I could say the same about your lavender perfume" James snapped in irritation "its burning my nose"

"look who's talking" Lily snorted in disgust "how many times did you condition your hair this morning?"

"he didn't" Remus grinned as he and Ava shared an amused look "James hasn't showered in two days"

"rubbish" Lily scoffed while pulling her robes up to her nose so her hands would be free "it smells nice but it's so strong"

"so does your perfume,but its making my eyes water" James sighed loudly

"but I haven't got any perfume on Potter" Lily glared at him accusingly as Ava sent her a sharp look

"well clearly you have" James muttered while rubbing his watery eyes

"really?" Ava laughed "come on Lily surely you can figure it out"

"what are you talking about?" Lily sighed while snapping off a piece of chocolate Remus had left on the desk

"nothing" Ava shrugged while adding a pinch of powder to Remus's cauldron while he wasn't paying attention.

"Merlin" Remus gasped as he turned to look down at his potion with Ava's hand still hovering above the bubbling surface apprehensively

"whats wrong?" Lily asked as Ava looked slightly panicked

"it smells just like you" Remus smiled softly at Ava as her expression melted

"no" Lily gasped as she turned to look at James wide eyed "I thought I could smell broomstick polish but I thought I was going mad"

"broomstick polish?" James frowned in confusion "what do you...ohhhhh I KNEW IT"

"Merlin help me" Lily whispered while squeezing her eyes shut,finally realizing that James hadn't in fact over conditioned his hair,it was the potion.

"totally knew it" James grinned as Lily begrudgingly high-fived him "I've told you for years Evans"

"don't" Lily warned James about the inevitable I told you so "I will hex you Potter"

"Ava what did you do to Remus?" James asked suddenly as Lily turned to look at her two friends.

Remus seemed transfixed on Ava,he stood as still as statue just staring at her as Ava shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot talking quietly to him.

"I think he needs a minute" Ava smiled worriedly as she grabbed Remus's hand and dragged him out of the dungeon.

"I think I'll need to step out in a few minutes aswell" James chuckled as he batted a fresh wave of steam away from his face "this whole classroom smells of Lavender and short bread I don't think I can take it any longer"

"try to concentrate on the smaller smells" Lily suggested "I'm ignoring the strawberry conditioner and concentrating on the broom stick polish and wet grass"

"I didn't realize I smelt so good" James winked "I think there's an underlying smell of cat in there somewhere"

"ew" Lily laughed "I have two cats at home and Ash used to sleep in our dorm"

"yeah when he wasn't snoring at the end of Remus's bed" James snorted in amusement

"so that's where he used to go" Lily laughed "lets finish up quickly im starting to feel a little sick"

 **Remus**

"OK?" Ava murmured while softly rubbing the spot in between his shoulder blades

"I think so" he smiled while taking several gulps of fresh air "it smelt really strong"

"sorry" Ava smiled worriedly "I think I added too much powdered unicorn horn to yours"

"sabotage" Remus laughed while leaning back against the cool dungeon wall

"it was an accident" Ava grinned while swatting his arm gently "are you sure your alright?"

"a couple more minutes in here wouldn't hurt" Remus admitted with a sigh.

Remus had turned his back on the cauldron on purpose,he knew Ava was secretly adding small things in to his potion to help him along but as soon as the powder had hit the liquid Remus felt like his whole world had come crashing down.

she was really the one,they were ment for each other which he already knew but the potion gave him the conformation he needed,he's spent days having an internal battle with himself,how could he love a girl who was exactly like him? Remus loathed himself but day by day Ava had slowly made him like himself a little better,he was a werewolf through no fault of his own and now he was no longer had almost convinced himself the change would be too much,he had spent his entire life hating all things werewolf so to suddenly be head over heels in love with Ava Greenway was a huge shock to the system.

"something worrying you?" Ava asked with a slight frown "looks like you're thinking about something important"

"I am" Remus smiled softly "that potion was a huge slap in the face if im being honest"

"alright" Ava nodded stiffly "do you want to elaborate before I get really offended?"

"I didn't mean it like that" Remus told her quickly as her face slipped in to a blank mask "I just mean,well I've wasted too much of your time"

"ok now im confused" Ava shook her head

"with saying i need space to think about it" Remus continued on "I don't need space,I don't need to think about it at all,that potion just confirmed that you were absolutely supposed to be mine"

"but I already am?" Ava frowned thoughtfully "I'm honestly not sure what you're trying to say"

"I've always hated other werewolf's" Remus smiled softly "I've always had to be cautious about who my friends are and how I act around others,i haven't once thought about finding someone to marry and to grow old with,until a few weeks ago it wasn't even an option"

"it's always been an option" Ava insisted "we can live like everybody else,we can be normal"

"but then you come along" Remus carried on like he hadn't heard her speak "and turn my whole world upside down,first im fascinated by you,then I fancy the pants off of you and the next think you know we're soul bonded,you're the one"

"and you're only just realizing this?" Ava grinned "honestly Remus for someone so smart that was awfully dim of you"

"I love you" he whispered while placing one hand on her cheek "and that means everything"

"finally" Ava smiled,all signs of laughter left her features all at once as she stood on her tiptoes so their faces were level

"Ava" he warned as the corridor began to fill with voices and laughter of the students making their way to their next lesson.

"do shut up" Ava whispered as her lips brushed over his softly,placing her hands on either side of his face to deepen the kiss.

OoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"something on your mind?" Remus asked distractedly while still reading his book at the dinner table.

"a hippo is chasing you,what do you do?" Ava asked while setting her fork down and pushing away her now empty dinner plate.

"how big is the hippo?" Remus asked thoughtfully while setting the book down "is it an adult hippo? or a baby?"

"you're the best person to hang around with" Ava laughed "I can ask you the most ridiculous questions and you'll always answer me seriously,I appreciate that"

"if it was anyone but you I wouldn't have even bothered to answer" Remus chuckled

"liar" Ava snorted "you one of those people who can't be rude,no matter how hard you try"

"it's not through lack of trying" Remus grumbled while glancing at Peter who sat smugly next to Ava at the dinner table

"it's a good quality to have" Ava told him reassuringly "besides,im rude enough for the both of us"

"that's true" Remus sighed while recalling Ava's reaction to Bertha Jorkins spying on them through a crack in the classroom door a few hours had learnt a valuable lesson from Ava's never make her angry.

"have you thought any more about meeting my dad?" Ava asked with a worried frown "it's just im meeting him tomorrow for lunch at diagon alley,I was thinking maybe you'd like to come?"

"sure" Remus nodded before fully registering what he was agreeing to "but its a full moon tomorrow night"

"I know" Ava smiled sadly "you don't have to come if you don't want to Remus,it's just an idea"

"are you sure it's a good idea for you to go?" Remus asked hesitantly "I mean walking around diagon alley all day and then with the full moon...i'm just worried you might over do it"

"I'll probably sleep for a few days" Ava chuckled "we need some form of normality in our lives Remus"

"alright" Remus sighed,unable to come up with a plausible argument about why they shouldn't go "I'm coming"

"I was hoping you would" Ava smiled smugly "I need your help with finding a new familiar"

"so Ash isn't coming back?" Remus frowned slightly "is he still with your brother?"

"maybe some day I'll tell you about it" Ava grinned,her eyes flickering to Peter for a second before returning to his face "but now isn't the time"

 **Ava**

"What about a rat?" her father asked excitedly while pointing to the cage on the counter full of cute white fuzzballs who began running around in circles excitedly as they approached.

"dad" Ava giggled "if you want another rat,just get one"

"I would" her father sighed sadly while looking longingly at the smallest white rat,who looked back up at him hopefully "but your mother threatened to cook the next one"

"but.." Ava frowned slightly "she doesn't cook,I don't think she even knows how the oven works"

"interesting point" her father grinned with a wink at the rat who immediately began doing cart wheels

"what are those?" Ava gasped as she saw a small blue pom-pom sized creature running up Remus's coat sleeve out of the corner of her eye

"I don't know" Remus sighed as he tried in vain to get the tiny creature off of his sleeve "it appeared out of nowhere"

"oh dear" the sales woman chuckled as she rushed around the counter to help him "sorry about this,come here little one"

but the creature was having none of it,though the woman tried the small blue hairy thing wouldn't let go of Remus no matter how much they tried to coax him away,the thing showed no interest in the chocolate chip cookie the sales woman offered it much to the woman's surprise.

"we should get him" Ava grinned while brushing her fingers gently over the electric blue fur "I think he likes you"

"it's a nice change" Remus smiled softly as the tiny creature began to purr softly at her touch

"I think you'll have to dear" the sales woman smiled apologetically "pygmy puffs tend to choose who they go home with,she's quite smitten with you"

"great" Ava sighed dramatically "more competition for me"

"what do you mean by that?" Remus frowned slightly,his eyes never leaving the pygmy puff

"nothing" Ava shrugged slightly while stepping away to look at the kittens in the next room "wrap her up to go please" she told the sales woman as she entered the room.

Finding a familiar was easy,well easy for anyone who wasn't a werewolf.

as soon as Ava stepped in to the room full of cats and kittens they all scattered at once to get away from her

"ok so not a cat this time" Ava grumbled disheartening while quickly stepping out of the room followed by a chorus of hissing

"any luck?" her father smiled sadly already knowing the answer

"not yet" Ava smiled brightly while quickly stepping past him to pretend to look at the toads.

Ava quickly lost all hope as even the toads climbed over each other desperately to the furthest end of the tank away from her.

"I've never seen a toad do that before" the sales woman frowned as she stood next to Ava

"me neither" Ava lied easily "I don't think a toad is for me either"

"we have a variety of birds" the sales woman suggested while pointing up to the ceiling rafters

"I've never had a bird" Ava frowned while trying to recall if birds actually liked her "I guess I'll give it a shot"

"you should get a canary" Remus suggested while he squinted up to the ceiling where several different types of birds hung out.

"whats a canary?" Ava asked as he pointed to one particularly neon yellow bird

"they're song birds" the sales woman told her kindly "the muggles used to use them in the coal mines while they worked,the bird would sing all day long unless any toxic fumes filled the tunnels"

"how do we get it down?" Ava asked,slightly outraged at the muggles use of such a cute little bird

"just call for him dear" the sales woman chuckled "they'll know who you're talking to"

"whats his name?" Ava grinned as the bird looked down at her expectantly

"he doesn't have one" the woman shrugged before making her way over to Ava's father who was still transfixed by the rats

"brilliant" Ava sighed while looking at Remus for help "think yellow Remus"

"Buttercup?" he suggested after a long moment of thinking,earning himself a glare from the unmoving bird

"Sunray?" Ava smiled triumphantly as the bird spread its small wings about to take flight,but completely stopping just as she thought he would fly down to her "ok...maybe just...Ray?"

that had done small yellow bird came swooping down at once landing smoothly on top of her head

"that's priceless" Remus roared with laughter as Ray burst in to song,as though he was extremely pleased with himself.

"why is it always me?" Ava shook her head in amusement causing the bird to wobble slightly

"he'd look lovely on one of your hat's dear" her father laughed as she slowly made her way to the counter

"very funny" Ava grimaced at the thought "I'll need a bird-cage please"

 **OoOOoOoOoOoooOoOoOOoOOoOooOooOoooOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOOoO**

"Well this is probably the most interesting lunch I've ever had" Ava chuckled as the bird,rat and pygmy puff began to squabble over the chocolate chip cookie on the table.

"break it up guys" her father sighed as Ray began to shrill in anger

"here" Remus grinned while picking up the cookie and breaking it in to four pieces and placing one piece in front of each familiar

"hey" Ava protested as Ray began trying to eat his share of the cookie "you could have broken it up for him a little more"

"sorry" Remus grimaced as he snagged Ray's cookie away earning himself a sharp pinch from the bird's beak

"I see she's got you wrapped around her little finger already" her father grinned mischievously

"I hope not" Ava smiled sweetly as Remus began to blush

"she definitely keeps me on the edge of my seat" Remus sighed before returning her smile

"it's guaranteed with my Ava" her father chuckled "never a dull moment"

"thank you...I think" Ava frowned worriedly as both men started laughing at her "what was it you wanted to talk to me about dad?"

"oh" her father frowned while eyeing the entrance to the leaky cauldron "actually I was hoping Richa..speak of the devil"

Ava quickly turned in her seat towards the door to glare accusingly at her older brother the exact moment he closed the door behind him,Richard had always been the laid back one who constantly had a trail of women following behind him,Ava could never understand why,sure Richard was handsome but he wasn't Edward handsome,he was the tallest of her brothers standing at 6'3 with the same ink black hair as hers that fell just past his shoulder blades,his shockingly blue eye's were the first thing anyone noticed, they were fascinating,almost animalistic in the color.

"if looks could kill" Richard sighd dramatically while placing one hand over his heart as he approached their table

"you left me" she hissed accusingly "after 5 years you decided now was the best time?"

"I decided to get a life Ava" Richard sighd while rubbing his five o'clock shadow "you can't blame me for wanting to be normal"

"I understand" Ava sighed loudly "but I'm still mad as hell,this is Remus by the way"

"we've already met" Richard frowned in confusion as Remus eyed him wearily

"have we?" Remus asked apprehensively as her father quickly glanced her way

"ohhhhhh I see" Richard realized a little too late "you haven't told him yet"

"I wasn't really planning to" Ava sighed as she smiled at Remus apologetically "I'll fill you in later"

"you better" Remus told her simply while turning to break up the fight which had quickly broke out on the table between Ray and the Pygmy puff

"I'll get the drinks in shall I?" Richard asked sarcastically while jumping to his feet and heading towards the bar

"this isn't good" Ava chewed her lip worriedly as she watched Ray launch himself at the Pygmy puff

"they just need to learn to get along" Remus sighed while scooping the blue fuzzball from the table and placing her in his pocket

"brilliant" Ava chuckled as Ray landed back on top of her head with an angry squeak

"so" her father began hesitantly as Richard returned from the bar empty-handed "I've got some bad news"

"stop pretending its bad news dad" Richard grinned "its brilliant news Ava,the best"

"ok I'm intrigued" Ava narrowed her eyes suspiciously while grabbing Remus's hand under the table,if this was actually bad news.

"it's your mother" her father shook his head sadly "she...i don't quite know how to tell you"

"she's dead" Ava shot to her feet in excitement "how is that bad news?"

"Ava" Remus gasped in shock before understanding took over his face

"sit down" her father chuckled "she's not dead"

"well this is an emotional roller coaster of a day" Ava pouted as she sat back down in her seat,snatching under the table for Remus's hand again

"Voldemort's followers stopped by last week" Richard told her slowly "dad wasn't home at the time"

"oh shit" Ava whispered as Remus gave her hand a gentle squeeze

"she told them where to find me and Edward" her brother spat angrily as her father visibly paled "they somehow found Michael and Darcy too"

"they're alright though aren't they?" Ava asked quickly as her anxiety for the safety of her 2-year-old niece became even worse

"Michael told her to floo to dad" Richard smiled reassuringly

"quite a shock when your two-year old granddaughter steps out of the fire-place alone" her father smiled proudly "I told him it was a good idea to show her how to floo"

"go on" Ava urged the two of them as her father looked a million miles away in thought

"Michael talked his way out as usual" Richard chuckled "he thinks its best to keep his distant for a while"

"Im guessing we don't know where they are?" Ava frowned slightly as Richard only nodded his head in response

"Edward was like a bull in a china shop when they showed up at the flat" Richard smiled fondly "unfortunately me and him are now on Voldemort's hit list so we moved out yesterday"

"and you?" she asked her father softly as he snapped out of his musing

"undesirable number one" her father grinned mischievously "your mother has joined Voldemort's ranks,therefor I'll be the first of us he'll kill"

"so basically you're all leaving the country?" Ava asked simply

"we think" Richard sighed while looking between Ava and Remus "the two of you should start running"

"no" Ava told them forcefully,even Remus looked shocked at her outburst "I'm not going anywhere"

"the schools in Russia are as good as Hogwarts" her father told her quickly "Durmstrung has a great reputation,you'd both like it there"

"do we have time to think about it?" Remus asked as Ava turned to glare at him

"take all the time you need" her father nodded sharply "but keep in mind,they're already after the both of you"

"don't play that card" Ava snapped angrily "you know that's not fair"

"I will do what ever it takes to keep you safe" her father smiled sadly "even if it does involve some below the belt tactics"


	12. Chapter 12

**Remus**

"Ava" Remus sighed sadly as he boosted her through the hole leading in to the shrieking shack "we need to at least talk about it"

"there's nothing to talk about Remus" Ava smiled as she stood up to right herself,only her brown leather boots visible to Remus's eye level

"maybe some other time then" Remus mumbled under his breath as he pulled himself through the entrance to the shrieking shack behind her

"this place could do with some paint" Ava chuckled while gazing around at the room with a frown

"there's no point in fixing anything" Remus shrugged dismissively "it'll only get destroyed over and over"

"it sounds like you're speaking from experience" Ava raised one eyebrow in question while Remus gestured for her to follow him up the stairs

"alone or together?" he asked unsure as he paused at the top of the landing

"alone" Ava smiled stiffly while gazing longingly out of the window at the full moon's approach "I mean we could do it together,I'm just unsure that's wise for now"

"alone it is" Remus chuckled while opening the bedroom door for her

"Remus" Ava smiled kindly "I'll be in the next room"

"why whats wrong with this one?" Remus frowned worriedly as he looked around the destroyed bedroom

"there's nothing wrong with it" Ava smiled sweetly "it's obviously your room,I know more than anyone certain places make you feel secure"

"well that's why I thought..." Remus trailed off as Ava opened the door for the next bedroom along

"this one's great" she assured him with a quick wink as she stepped inside,leaving the door open slightly so she would be able to leave again once she had transformed.

"hey" James greeted,making Remus almost jump out of his skin at his surprise arrival

"don't do that" Remus growled while swatting a laughing James back down the stairs

"I'll be downstairs with Padfoot" James called over his shoulder as he slowly made his way down the stairs

"where's Peter?" Remus asked hesitantly as Ava appeared next to him on the landing

"in the common room" James shrugged finally meeting Sirius at the bottom of the stairs

"he's been looking for Ava all day" Sirius added with a grim expression "he told me he really needs to speak with you"

"we'll deal with it in a few days" Ava sighed softly while heading back to her bedroom

"we can figure something out Mooney" James sighed loudly "just,don't worry about it tonight"

 **Sirius**

The noises were terrible.

Sirius had grown accustomed to Remus's howls of agony during his transformations,still with every transformation every hair on his body had raised and Padfoot had often howled along,sharing his friends pain.

the noises echoing from the top floor of the battered old house tonight would haunt Sirius Black for many years to come.

James had hinted that Ava might be in the shrieking shack with Remus tonight but he had thought she'd show up later that night,he was as always extremely wrong.

Padfoot took one tentative step towards the stair case,one paw hesitating on the bottom step as Prongs huffed loudly behind him,the sound quickly cut off by heart stopping deep groan which made Padfoots blood rush through his ears.

he wanted nothing more than to race up the stairs in to the bedroom he knew she would be in to help her in any way he could,though he knew she would never thank him for it,he had learnt quickly from Remus the transformation's were private for a reason,the images still plagued him from the first time he had dared to watch Remus.

a blood curdling scream echoed through the walls of the dusty old house giving Prongs the opportunity to block Padfoots path up the stairs which he did in the blink of an eye just as a door came crashing open upstairs.

Padfoot and Prongs quickly scrambled to the other side of the room expecting Mooney to come crashing down the stairs at any moment,instead all they heard was a quiet growl coming from the back of Remus's throat followed by staggering footsteps.

'he's trying to get to her' Sirius realized while sharing a worried look with Prongs as they silently made their way in to the dining room to try to give Remus as much privacy as possible.

they waited for what felt like hours,until a small jet black wolf came trotting merrily in to the room,she paused for a fraction of a second to look at Padfoot before turning to James with a look of mischief in her yellow eyes,with the blink of an eye she pounced but not on Prongs as they had both expected,she had launched herself right at Padfoot successfully tackling him to the round and snapping playfully at his throat.

if a deer could laugh that was what Prongs would be doing now,as she rolled Padfoot around like a puppy on the dusty old floor.

Padfoot grew more and more frustrated with himself as Ava's onslaught continued,he wasn't sure if he should retaliate,she was after all extremely small but had the strength of 10 body builders put together.

he quickly learnt that trying to wiggle away wasn't acceptable in Ava's eyes as the werewolf became steadily bored with him before finally withdrawing to launch herself at the sandy brown werewolf who had just entered the room looking rather dazed.

it was really a sight to behold,Mooney had misunderstood at first and given Ava a rather gruesome bite mark on her shoulder before realizing his mistake as she yelped in pain.

Padfoot recoiled slightly as Mooney began cleaning the wound 'she's going to murder him for that' he thought feeling rather smug with himself.

'not again' Padfoot thought tiredly as Ava dived on top of him,nipping his ears lightly.

he had managed to escape in to the kitchen pantry over an hour ago so he could rest.

she had been relentless all night,Padfoot had lost count of how many times he had had to distract her from hurting herself or attempting to escape.

eventually Padfoot and Prongs had worked out shifts as to who distracted the little beast,apparently it was his turn again.

Padfoot yawned loudly before quickly rolling over and pinning Ava to the pantry floor

'HA' he thought triumphantly as the werewolf grunted in surprise.

deciding not to be too smug about it Padfoot jumped from her and quickly ran for the living room to see what Mooney and Prongs were up to,it took several minutes to get there as Ava had thrown herself at him in the kitchen door way,successfully tackling him back down on to the floor.

Padfoot was pleasantly surprised to find Mooney and Prongs both fast asleep on the living room floor,he sat down next to Mooney and started at Ava for a while as she began clawing away at the wooden kitchen door.

once the door was off the hinges and utterly destroyed the werewolf looked around for something else to do before letting out a jaw cracking yawn,followed quickly by a cute little sneeze.

'that's frigging adorable' Padfoot thought to himself in awe.

he had noticed things about Ava Greenway over the years like the moment she would step one foot in to the common room her shoes would be off before you could blink,the way she tucked her feet under herself when she sat on the sofa,how she always looked on the verge of tears when she concentrated really hard or how she would frown while doing her homework in the library,but the best and more heart wrenching thing about Ava Greenway was how she yawned,and then sneezed .time.

she slowly made her way across the room and sat next to him quietly before giving his muzzle a great big lick and silently making her way to Mooney and flopping down ungracefully on the floor next to him just as the weak daylight began to filter through the window.

when he was sure she was actually asleep Sirius quickly shifted back in to himself and shook Prongs awake.

"I'm exhausted" James groaned still unmoving on the floor "she just doesn't stop does she?"

"no" Sirius chuckled "she doesn't,get a move on Prongs my bed's calling me"

"we should probably cover her up" James sighed while standing up with a groan

"I'll find something" Sirius nodded as James began clearing away the path leading to the whomping willow.

Sirius could not think of one single thing to cover Ava with,but he knew when she woke up she would wake completely naked.

'don't think about it' Sirius urged himself as he glared resentfully towards the two werewolf's snuggled up on the floor,finally plucking his leather jacket from one of the empty wooden crates near the exit and turning back towards the two wolf's.

only they weren't wolf's anymore.

 **Lily**

"Not the best time Miss Evans" Madam Pomfrey panted while ushering Lily out of the hospital wing "surely Professor Slughorn will give you the pepper up potion dear?"

"I'm here to see Ava" Lily laughed as the medi witch realized her foolishness

"sorry dear" Madam Pomfrey chuckled "she's the top bed on the right,Remus is the next one along and Mr Potter and Mr Black are in the two opposite"

"I wondered what those two were up to" Lily shook in her head in amusement as she made her way up the hall.

she had spent all night trying to coax Peter in to telling her what he wanted with Ava with no corse she already knew what he wanted but couldn't help but hope he would confess everything to her so they could avoid the nasty situation that was surely just around the corner.

Lily was for the first time glad it was a full moon,Ava and Remus would be out of action for a few days so Peter wouldn't be able to speak to either of them without people overhearing.

"hey" Lily greeted brightly while stepping in to Ava's cubicle only to find her best friend peacefully asleep.

"I'll come back later" Lily whispered as she set Ava's favorite books on the small beside table.

"Remus?" Lily whispered while tapping the curtain blocking Remus from view

"I'm awake" Remus mumbled as Lily stepped through the curtain with a bright smile

"how are you feeling?" Lily asked softly while setting down Remus's pile of books she had randomly selected from his dorm room

"like I've been hit by a train" Remus smiled stiffly "but that's nothing new"

"well you must be feeling better than Ava" Lily chuckled softly "she's still fast asleep"

"what time is it?" Remus frowned worriedly while looking around for the clock

"its 12:30" Lily told him,quickly joining in on his concern as to why Ava wasn't awake "she's missing lunch,that's really not like her"

"it's not normal" Remus yawned loudly "she wakes up hours before I do,it's rather strange she's not sitting in your seat"

"I can open the curtain?" Lily offered as Remus nodded eagerly.

"did someone say lunch?" Ava asked sleepily the moment Lily had sent the curtain flying back with one flick of her wand

"that's my girl" Remus grinned as Madam Pomfrey came bustling through the curtain with two breakfast trays

"I knew you'd wake up for lunch" Madam Pomfrey snorted in amusement while setting the tray down on the wheeled table

"smells like breakfast to me" Ava snorted while sitting up with a gasp of pain "what the?"

"another one for the collection my dear" Madam Pomfrey told her softly "I assure you,it's quite impressive"

"well that's something" Ava shrugged,causing her to wince slightly before nibbling on her toast

"what happened?" Remus and Lily asked at the same time as Madam Pomfrey set Remus's tray down

"eat your lunch" Madam Pomfrey told him sternly before turning on her heel and marching back out to the opposite end of the hospital wing

"don't look at me" Ava chuckled as the two of them turned to her for explanation "I don't remember a thing"

"Evans" James yawned in way of greeting as he stepped in to the cubicle "Lunch me"

"Lunch you?" Lily grinned "what on earth are you talking about Potter?"

"me,you,lunch,now" James grinned mischievously "never mind ill just eat Ava's" he added while making his way over to Ava's bed where she had fallen pack to sleep with the toast still in her hand

"if she wakes up and catches you eating her food she'll kill you" Lily told him seriously

"I wouldn't be surprised if she slept for the next 3 days solid" James snorted while snagging the bowl of porridge "honestly,the woman's a nightmare"

"she can be a handful" Remus smiled knowingly "what has she done now?"

"she's got so much energy" James sighed contently as he sank down in to the chair next to Ava's bed "Padfoots practically in a coma,she was rolling around with him on the floor all night"

"she did what?" Lily gasped,noticing Remus's eyes widen a fraction

"not like that" James told them quickly "she's excellent at tackling us to the ground,then pinning us,she totally kicked your ass Mooney"

"how did she get hurt?" Remus asked,changing the subject quickly

"ah...well you sort of...well you bit her mate" James stuttered apprehensively "she sort of...dived at you and you took it the wrong way"

"shit" Remus sighed while Lily patted his hand reassuringly.

she had only ever caught a small peak of Ava's scars and had quickly wished she hadn't seen them at one's on her back didn't look as though they were by accident,or even done by a had always known Ava's mother was a cruel,evil woman but she had never realized that on top of those things she was also she doubted Ava's father had known had even tried to bring it up in conversation once but Ava had quickly shut down telling her to mind her own business as she often did.

she really hoped now Ava had Remus she wouldn't be so secretive about her life,Lily had lived with Ava Greenway for 5 years but she couldn't pretend any longer that she knew anything about Greenway had always been a complete mystery up until now,Lily was looking forward to learning more about the best friend she hardly knew anything about.

"what do you know about Ava?" Lily wondered out loud,as both James and Remus fell silent

"well...she's Ava" James paused slightly "she's got a furry problem,her and Remus are a thing and she's super smart"

"but what else?" Lily persisted while looking up at Remus "what do we actually know about her?"

"you could say the same thing about Remus" James shrugged slightly "I guess being secretive is part of your nature?"

"kind of" Remus agreed thoughtfully "it's mostly self-preservation though,I didn't realize it was really a thing until you just mentioned it"

"its good to know you're not the only one whose mental" James grinned mischievously as Remus launched a pillow at him.

 **Ava**

"whats your...shoe size?" Lily asked noisily

"Lily for fu...four" Ava sighed "excuse me I need the bathroom"

"I'll come with you" Lily grinned excitedly as Remus shook his head in amusement

"for a bath" Ava lied "I need a bath,i'd honestly prefer it if you didn't come with me Lily"

"now that" Sirius grinned finally breaking out of his brooding "is something I would like to see"

"you're such a pig" Lily scoffed as both Remus and James turned to glower at him while Ava snuck out of the portrait hole unnoticed.

Lily had questioned her relentlessly over the past few days,from asking if her hair was naturally black to her favorite nail polish Ava had been well and truly interrogated and desperately needed a break from Lily's endless questions.

she had slept for most of the first day,waking up in the early hours of the morning to sneak in to Remus's hospital bed where she had had the most peaceful healing sleep had been woken by Poppy's shrieks of outrage a few hours later but Ava had convinced the medi witch to let her stay with Remus,he had read gently to her for hours on end until they were both set free which strict orders to return to the Gryffindor common room to sleep in their own individual last part had been ignored they had returned to the common room unnoticed and swiftly climbed the boys stair case leading to Remus's dorm,Ava had screamed the next morning to wake up to James grinning like a Cheshire cat right in her face.

"bloody Marauders" Ava chuckled softly to herself before realizing she had somehow ended up outside of Professor Dumbledore's office

"Ava" a quiet voice greeted as she quickly spun on her heel to find the owner of the voice.

Peter Pettigrew stood behind her in the hallway flanked by Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange

"hey Peter" Ava greeted with a shaky smile "I've not seen you around much,hows things?"

"can I...I mean I need to talk to you" Peter stammered clearly loosing his nerve

"maybe later" Ava smiled sweetly,trying to ignore the fact Bellatrix had just withdrawn her wand from her robe sleeve "I have a meeting with Dumbledore"

"liar" Bellatrix hissed nastily "as much as I'd love to make you the dark lord has asked you come willingly"

"well" Ava grinned nervously "I can hardly argue with that...lead the way"

"you...you'll come?" Peter asked in complete surprise

"well I'm guessing you have something to tell me?" Ava chuckled as she walked past Peter to where Lucius was standing

"we do" Lucius nodded while narrowing his eyes suspiciously "this way,please"

"see this one's a real pure blood Bella" Ava grinned mischievously while nodding in Lucius direction "he has the manners you lack"

"YOU..." Bellatrix shrieked,Lucius immediately silencing her with one hand gesture

"perhaps" Lucius smiled coldly "you should return to the common room Bella,you are no longer needed here"

'thank you Jesus' Ava thought in relief as her flattery seemed to work on the foolish snob.

"I'll kill you" Bellatrix grinned wickedly as she bashed in to Ava's injured shoulder purposefully

"not if I kill you first" Ava grinned back,noticing how Bellatrix's eyes seemed to widen in pleasure at the challenge.

"f...follow me" Peter told her shakily as he held open the nearest door to Dumbledore's office

"well...isn't this cosy" Ava chuckled as she sank down in to the dusty old armchair in front of the blazing fire "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"the dark lord wishes for us to deliver a message" Lucius sneered as Peter backed in to the darkest corner of the room,as though wishing himself invisible

"and what is the message?" Ava asked formally,mentally kicking herself for leaving her wand in the Gryffindor common room.

"it's simple" Lucius smiled stiffly "he wishes for you and your mate to join his forces and help take back our world"

"I wasn't aware we lost it" Ava snorted in amusement "where ever did it go?"

"you should think carefully about his kind offer" Lucius snapped "many of your kind are choosing to join us"

"whats in it for me?" Ava asked suspiciously,if she was going to play along she was going to get as much information as possible.

"freedom" Lucius told her simply "your kind will be free to do as you see fit,no more restrictions you will finally be seen as equals"

"I'll discuss it with Remus" Ava lied while swallowing the bile building up in the back of her throat

"well" Lucius chuckled "this is a surprise,the dark lord believed you would be difficult"

"why would I be?" Ava smiled stiffly "I can hardly ignore an opportunity to be free can I?"

"you are much more intelligent than anyone gives you credit for" Lucius bowed slightly

"is that all?" Ava asked,trying desperately to keep her tone light when all's she wanted to do was scream at this man for his stupidity.

"I'm afraid not" Lucius sighed sadly "you see Miss Greenway...you never really had a choice"

"I thought not" Ava sighed sadly while rising to her feet as Lucius withdrew his wand

"are you not at least going to attempt to defend yourself?" he asked slightly shocked as Peter let out a whimper in the corner

"you wont kill me" Ava chuckled "I'm sure your orders are to bring me in alive Lucius"

"they were" Lucius grinned nastily "and then I thought why bring the girl? why not kill her and allow her mate to become bitter and resentful towards others different from him"

"and you think he'd join you if I died?" Ava laughed bitterly "I'll tell you one thing Lucius Malfoy"

"ah,the famous last words" Lucius grinned triumphantly "it's a shame nobody's around to care"

"you have one shot at this" Ava told him seriously "one shot and that's it,if you succeed then I applaud you,if you fail...I will come after you,and i will not stop..ever,do you understand?"

"I never fail" Lucius sneered while pointing his wand over her heart,she didn't even flinch she stood there staring right in to his eyes in silent promise.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Peter screamed as he threw himself out of his hiding corner just as Lucius yelled

" ADAVA KEDAVRA"


	13. Chapter 13

**Remus**

"you're such a pig" Lily snorted in anger

"could you not?" Remus sighed,realizing there was no point in trying to reason with Sirius when it came down to the subject of Ava.

speaking of whom Remus had only caught the flicker of her school robes flowing behind her to show she was leaving,he couldn't blame her Lily had been asking question after question for two whole days,somehow skirting past the personal ones.

Remus had overheard them talking in the girls bathroom in between lessons as he waited outside with James,somehow Lily had upset Ava and the questions had become milder since then but Remus couldn't help but worry.

"what were you and Ava talking about in the bathroom today?" Remus asked quietly so the others wouldn't hear him

"her mother" Lily shook her head sadly "I asked if her mum had anything to do with the scars on her back"

"oh" Remus frowned thoughtfully,he had absolutely no idea what Lily was talking about,the scars were most likely from Ava's transformations over the years, he never fully realized how many scars she was sure to have but she had been lucky to not have any as visible as his.

"I mean I know they are" Lily sighed unhappily "I just wish she'd open up more,those scars are terrible and I'm sure there's even more"

"we tend to have a lot of scars" Remus told her politely "comes with the virus"

"no Remus" Lily's eyes widened slightly in shock "they're not from transformations believe me,her mother did it im sure of it"

"but how?" Remus smiled kindly "if they're as bad as you say th...NO"

"no?" Lily shrieked as Remus barked the last word out while jumping to his feet

"what is it?" James asked while untangling himself from the floor

"Peter" Remus snarled while pushing several first years out of the way to reach the portrait hole

"where?" Sirius asked from right behind him with a stony expression

"the empty classroom next to Dumbledore's office" Remus told him hurriedly as they snuck behind the secret passage way which would get them up three floors within seconds.

"who knew" James panted while catching up with them "Peter's actually got some balls"

"hurry" Remus urged them as a vivid image of Lucius Malfoy began flashing vividly in his mind "we're running out of time"

"fuck it" Sirius sighed before transforming in to Padfoot in the blink of an eye,even Sirius had admitted in the past Padfoot was faster than him.

within seconds of Sirius transforming they had arrived outside of Dumbledore's office

"in here" Remus panted,sending the classroom door flying open as a green light shot out of the end of Lucius Malfoy's wand three inches away from Ava's heart.

the light was blinding,Peters scream was the only thing Remus's heard until the light vanished all at once his whole world turned inside out as Mooney let out a howl of rage.

* * *

 **Ava**

"from the beginning please Ava" Zach smiled reassuringly as Ava eyed the two-way glass knowing,they had no idea she could see right through it,she wasn't staring blankly at the apparently solid wall like they all thought,she was staring right in to the rage filled eyes or her father,she had never seen such an intense,stubborn look from her father for the first time in her life Ava felt a tiny flicker of panic and began shifting in her seat uncomfortably

"i want my dad" Ava told the two aurora's stubbornly while watching her fathers expression melt

"he's right outside" Zach smiled softly "we need to speak to you alone first kiddo"

"where's Remus?" Ava asked for what must have been the millionth time

"he's in the other room" Alastor Moody told her in a soft growl "he's already told us everything,we just need you to give a matching statement then you're both free to go"

"if you already knew I wouldn't be in here" Ava smiled knowingly "just give me the facts and I'll tell you if they're wrong or right"

"it doesn't work like that" Zach sighed sadly "for all we know you could both be lying"

"why am i even here Zach?" Ava asked with a frown "you know he was one of them,if anything I helped you take out Voldemort's right hand man"

"you're here because you shouldn't be here" Moody growled "nobody has ever survived the killing curse but we need to find out how and why"

"why?" Ava sighed,becoming completely irritated with the whole situation "so you can experiment on me?,I'm not telling you anything"

"we know about the soul bond" Zach smiled warmly as Moody glared at him across the room "Remus told us everything Ava,it's against our laws for anyone to interfere with a soul bond,including the ministry"

"really?" Ava asked skeptically,Zach must have noticed the small flicker of hope pass across her face as he lent forwards eagerly across the metal table

"really" he nodded with a smile "is that how you survived Ava?"

"I don't know" Ava told him honestly while meeting his intense gaze "I don't remember what happened"

"you almost killed Lucius Malfoy" Moody told her slowly as though he didn't quite believe her "after the curse hit you witnesses claim you bounced right back up and attacked him"

"I'm sure I did" Ava chuckled "I bet you'd do the same thing Mr Moody"

"just like your father" Moody grumbled with a loud sigh "come on in Will,Merlin knows she might start talking if you're here"

her father entered the interrogation room at once,almost as though he'd been waiting to pounce

"you need to tell them" her father told her sternly "Remus really has told them everything,I was there"

"calm down dad" Ava smiled softly while taking him in properly,he looked like he hadn't slept or showered for days,the dark circles under his eyes didn't do him any favors nor did the stench of stale cigarettes and whiskey "you smell like a bar" Ava sighed as he sat down next to her

"I've been stressed" he shrugged dismissively "Moody is my daughter looking at an attempted murder charge or not?"

"like Zach said before" Moody smiled slightly "the ministry is forbidden to interfere with a soul bond,there will be no charges,we'd simply like to know what happened to go on record"

"alright" Ava sighed softly "I'll tell you everything I remember"

* * *

"where's Remus?" Ava asked her father quietly as they made their way through the atrium towards the fire places,the moment Ava and her father had stepped out of the elevators people had stopped in their tracks to have a good look at her,that was quickly followed by people gathering in groups to start whispering behind their hands while glancing nervously her way.

"he's in London" her father whispered as he threw one arm across her shoulders to make her walk faster "there's been a lot of changes over the past few days but this isn't the time or place to explain"

"are we going to him?" Ava asked hesitantly as her father shot gently shoved her in to the first empty grate they found

"you are" her father smiled sadly while passing her a handful of floo powder "Remus will tell you everything,and for what it's worth..I'm sorry"

"you're sorry?" Ava frowned as her father looked at her sadly "why?"

"it's the house on church street" her father smiled stiffly "Remus is already there waiting for you"

"but..." Ava began as her father only shook his head sadly and walked away

"erm...excuse me Miss?" a widens old wizard smiled slightly "are you using the floo or not?"

"oh" Ava smiled awkwardly "yes,sorry...church street I guess"

"well hop to it then" the wizard sighed impatiently as she threw down the floo powder,almost immediately choking on the smoke and somehow managing to cough out her destination

"I hate the floo" Ava gasped as she stepped out of the fireplace on to her mothers pristine white carpet covering it in soot "it's a terrible way to travel"

"I quite like it" Remus chuckled while batting at her coat to wipe off the soot

"that's because you're mental" Ava grinned as she finally looked up in smiling hansom face of Remus Lupin "I never noticed you have freckles"

"both of those are true" Remus smirked as she sat down heavily on the sofa

"so" Ava smiled after a few minutes of comfortable silence "have you missed me?"

"like I hole in the head" Remus grinned as Ava pouted "I'd rather miss you for a few days than forever,you were dead"

"clearly not" Ava smiled softly "so what's been going on? my dad was acting all weird"

"I should have known he'd leave it for me to tell you" Remus sighed deeply

"well he never could find it in himself to tell me anything bad" Ava smiled weakly "whats wrong?"

"he's gone" Remus told her simply "and he wont be coming back,neither will Richard"

"what do you mean?" Ava frowned in confusion "he was just with me at the ministry"

"he's leaving Ava" Remus told her slowly "Voldemort's put a high bounty on your dad's head,he can't come back until the war is over"

"well we knew it was coming" Ava nodded in understanding "what about the rest?"

"Richard left this morning" Remus told her after a long pause "they're after him too"

"they're after us all" Edward winked as he came striding in to the living room with his hands buried in his pockets "especially you"

"tell me something I don't know" Ava chuckled grimly as her brother sat down next to her on the couch with his usual cheeky grin

"my aunt was killed two nights ago" Remus sighed as Ava gasped in horror

"i'm so sorry" she whispered as tears began to pool in her eyes for his loss

Remus had never given the family tree tour,something she was most grateful to be spared of so far,from the moment in first year she and Remus had become friends she had realized he had little to none family wise,both of his parents had been killed when he was a child and the only relatives he had left willing to take in a child werewolf were Marcus and Emily Lupin,Remus's aunt and uncle,his uncle had passed away a few years ago from a heart attack and since then Emily's sanity had been extremely questionable,but with help from Remus she had managed to maintain a house and a part-time job. it was a huge blow for Remus he had lost the only family member he had left,he was officially the last of the Lupin blood line.

"me too" Remus smiled slightly as Ava abandoned Edward on the couch to hug Remus for as long as he would let her.

"also" Remus chuckled after a few long minutes of hugging "we're now extremely famous"

"like I care about that" Ava grinned as he kissed the top of her head lightly

"well you should" Edward grinned as he lounged on the sofa ungraciously "because you're both making me rich,I told 10 paintings in one hour this morning"

"leech" Ava mumbled in to Remus's shirt as everyone burst in to laughter

"what do we do now?" Ava asked quietly as she sat down on the couch next to Remus

"I have no idea" Remus shook his head sadly

"I do" Edward offered while holding his hand in the air like he was in class "you both need to go back to school"

"I'd like that" Ava smiled sadly while watching Remus for any kind of reaction,she received none just one simple inquiring look that said 'its completely up to you' "but I don't think its a good idea"

"but it is" Edward insisted while sitting up properly "you both need to finish your education,there's no sense in dropping out now without any OWLS"

"you know OWLS wont help us in any way" Ava shook her head sadly "there's too much prejudice against people like us"

"oh really?" Edward smirked while grabbing a copy of the daily prophet from the glass coffee table in the center of the room and throwing it gently on the couch next to Remus "read it" he grinned as Remus picked up the paper,dropping it on the floor before Ava could even glance at it

"you've been hiding this" Remus accused her brother with a glare

"I thought it best" Edward shrugged "just read it will you"

"gotcha" Ava grinned as she snatched the paper up from the floor,almost dropping it herself in shock as her own picture grinned back at her "what the hell is this?"

"like i said" Edward grinned "you're both famous now,two,16-year-old, soul bonded werewolf's who were viciously attacked by Voldemort's followers,you make a good head line"


	14. Chapter 14

**James**

'Lily Evans is the love of my life' James thought as he watched Lily sitting at the pink table clothed table with a look of disgust as the took in the small tea shop.

"even the tea is pink" James suddenly realized letting out a bark of laughter

"James you were right" Lily snickered "this place needs burning to the ground"

"I don't think I said those exact words" James chuckled

"you implied it" Lily grinned looking at the hot pink tea-cup with disgust "I think my eyes are burning from all the pink"

"literally everything is pink" James agreed "please don't make me ever come back here"

"as long as you promise me the same" Lily agreed nodding her head eagerly

"we've reached mutual ground" James grinned "lets pay and then run for our lives"

"deal" Lily agreed quickly before shooting out of her chair and slamming a galleon down on the table and running for the door,leaving James sat in his seat howling with laughter.

"you'd be a brilliant keeper" James told her a minute later as he caught up with her outside "I don't think I've ever seen anyone move that fast"

"thank you,I think" Lily grinned as she looped her arm through his and set off down the high street "we can go to the Quidditch shop if you like"

"correct me if im wrong but this is in fact a date right?" James asked her sarcastically

"what do you mean by that?" she asked him confused

"im not dragging you to the Quidditch shop on a date Lily that's unfair" he chuckled before turning her towards the three broomsticks "want some real food?"

"I wouldn't mind going to the Quidditch shop" she smiled sweetly causing his breath to hitch in his throat "but I am hungry so you'll have to feed me first"

"if there's anything pink in here besides Rosmerta's lipstick we're leaving" James joked while opening the door for lily and heading for the bar

"James Potter" Rosmerta purred "I've missed you sweetie"

"I've missed you too Rosie" James winked "but I've got a date today"

"oh" Rosmerta beamed at Lily "just ignore me love James and Sirius are in here all the time driving me mad" she told her rolling her eyes

"i'm glad it's not just me then" Lily told the bar maid grinning

"what are we having then?" Rosmerta asked looking between Lily and James

"two butter beers?" he told her while raising an eyebrow at Lily in question who smiled back eagerly "and a menu please Rosie"

"coming right up" Rosmerta told them flashing a smile and strutting to the other side of the bar to grab the bottles

"Sirius fancy's her" James told Lily in way of explanation

"every guy at Hogwarts does" Lily snorted swatting James playfully "order me the chicken and mushroom pie while I find us some seats?" she asked drifting off across the pub before James could agree

"she's a good catch that one" Rosie told him a few seconds later as they both watched Lily cross the pub greeting people she knew

"Lily Evans" James told the bar maid before she asked

"not the Lily" Rosie grinned at him proudly "she finally said yes then"

"yeah finally" James chuckled turning back to the bar maid and ordering their food.

* * *

 **Ava**

"I swear if I look at another paint sample i'll scream" Ava huffed while crossing her arms across her chest.

over the corse of the week Ava's worst nightmares had become a reality,every witch and wizard everywhere now knew she and Remus were werewolf's,including the other Hogwarts students who so far they had not had to face.

thanks to the daily prophet Ava and Remus had still not returned to school,Edward was still haggling with Dumbledore trying to get them back in with no end in sight.

the owl post had started arriving in their hoards literally one hour after the daily prophet had been sent out to almost every wizarding home across the country.

Ava had made the vital error of opening the first letter on arrival not noticing the petrol like odor coming from the letter until the yellow tar like substance had covered her hands causing them to blister and then the ministry had been screening each piece of mail sent to Ava and Remus,unfortunately there was nothing they could do for the howlers.

"paint is the least of our problems" Remus smiled sadly as the two older witches at the table next to them began whispering behind their hands

"just ignore them" Ava told him for the millionth time.

for some bizarre reason Ava and Remus had gone along with Edward's idea for them to visit Hogsmead with the rest of the school,even walking up the street was exhausting as people stopped to talk to them or openly avoided them,the rare few had decided it was time to voice their opinions on werewolf's and had been quickly silenced by Ava's murderous look and a low growl,her ribs were killing her thanks to Remus elbowing her repeatedly.

They had spent the week stuck in the house with strict instructions from the ministry not to leave under any circumstances,it wasn't that she wasn't enjoying spending every waking moment with Remus who hardly left her alone longer than five minutes,it was more the fact she missed Lily and her classes and the usual distraction of her homework.

"excuse me" Ava snapped finally having enough of the two witches whispering about them "are you always this rude or is this a new development?"

"Ava" Remus warned,his mouth twitching slightly as the two women both turned scarlet and looked down at their hands in shame.

"sorry" Ava mouthed while glaring across the bar at Rosemerta who was making no effort to hide the fact she keeping a close eye on them.

"let's go walk around" Remus smiled hopefully "I know you've got cabin fever just as much as I do"

"I will" Ava smirked while holding one hand out open across the table "when you give me my wand back"

"alone it is" Remus grinned mischievously while bouncing out of his seat and hurrying off towards the door,he almost got their too before caught up with him.

"well...get the door then" Ava sighed impatiently as Remus stood laughing at her "and here I was thinking you were a proper gentlemen"

"oh shut up" Remus snorted in amusement while opening the door for her,bowing deeply to her as she walked by him.

"why thank you" Ava smirked,nodding to him slightly before she walked out of the pub

Ava's sarcasm hadn't taken long to present itself over the past week,she and Remus were well past the 'getting to know each other' stage already,she had discovered Remus could be just as equally sarcastic and witty while being thoughtful and Considerate of everyone and everything.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Ava frowned while snapping out of her thoughts

"I said do you want to go to the book shop?" Remus chuckled while throwing one arm across her shoulders

"yeh sure" Ava mumbled,stopping in her tracks as something shiny caught her attention in the shop window "oh wow"

"Is it pigeons again?" Remus grinned down at her "are you going to make me watch another pigeon fight?"

"you're just mad because my bird won" Ava snorted as they carried on up the street

"only because mine flew away" Remus muttered darkly under his breath

"because my pigeon kicked your pigeons ass" Ava grinned legendary pigeon war had lasted a whole three minutes with Ava's bird being the ultimate victor,even Ray had joined them after a minute and started tweeting his little head off as Ava and Remus cheered on their birds.

"we'll have to agree to disagree" Remus sighed in defeat,it had been a clean win but he would never admit it.

"cop-out" Ava stuck her tongue out childishly while opening the door to the book shop open for him,bowing deeply as he walked in with a snort of laughter.

* * *

 **James**

"why are we even here?" James whined slumping back his seat as his stomach let out an angry growl,he wouldn't usually eat so much on a first date,but it was only Evans and she had beat him by two packets of crisps and a butter beer."I don't think I can move" James sighed patting his full stomach lovingly as Lily glared at him over her shoulder.

"look at the state of you two" Ava's voice tutted as she walked around one of the bookshelves with a huge grin "you're covered in ketchup James"

"I think I'm having a baby" James told her proudly "a food baby"

"sureee" Ava nodded slowly before quickly ducking the book that Lily for her head

"it's been days" Lily spat angrily "no note,no letter,you could have died"

"I did die" Ava told her while slowly backing away "but that's not what you ment is it?"

"don't you ever pull a stunt like that again Ava Greenway" Lily hissed angrily making even James want to back away from her,but he remained glued to his seat instead.

"well I hardly planned it" Ava snorted in amusement just as Lily threw herself at her best friend to hug her,or squeeze her to death James couldn't quite tell the difference.

"oh hi James" Remus greeted distractedly as he walked around the same shelf Ava had just appeared from with his nose in a book,usual Remus Lupin behavior "Ava have you read th..Lily are you trying to suffocate her,if so you're succeeding"

"oops" Lily laughed tearfully as she let go of did girls cry all the time? he just couldn't figure them out,one minute they were arguing and angry and the next Lily had tried to kill her or hug her and now she was crying.

"girls" James shook his head in confusion as Remus glanced up from his book with a grin.

He actually looked...well great was obviously taking good care of him and clearly force feeding him,for the first time since they had met Remus Lupin looked normal and healthy.

"when are you both coming back to school?" Lily asked noisily,stealing the thought right out of James's head,Sirius was having time off school for a few weeks to recover after Malfoy had killed Ava,Sirius had immediately gone marching off to the Slytherin common room,Bellatrix Lestrange was in pretty bad shape at st mungos and Peter the dirty little traitor had turned in to his animagus form and ran off,but something told James that Peter would be back all too soon and things were only going to get worse for all of them.

"no idea" Ava shrugged dismissively while staring a knowing look with Remus "turns out ripping off someones arm isn't against the school rules,but its sort of an unspoken rule"

"but he tried to kill you" James defended her at once before realizing he really didn't have to,everything Remus and Ava had done had been purely instinctual and self-defense,even those at school who had gone around bad mouthing werewolf's after the daily prophets announcement had agreed Ava had done what anyone would do,especially if they were a werewolf. Alot of students had even said they'd have been far more impressed if she ripped his head off,but watching someones arm being torn right off and hearing that disgusting noise had been more than enough for James.

"doesn't matter" Ava smiled sadly "if it wasn't for my family's status at the ministry and Remus here I'd have been thrown in Azkaban that day"

"Dementors don't recognize animals" Lily told her quietly "they can't see so they don't know,you'd have been able to break out as soon as you got in"

"well that's comforting" Remus frowned thoughtfully "Ava stop going through my pockets,I didn't bring your wand"

"you're mean" Ava huffed while grabbing Lily's hand and dragging her off to the other end of the book store.

"you took her wand?" James asked stunned "but,she sort of needs it now more than ever"

"it's in my boot" Remus told him with a wink "she's started jinxing anyone who looks at us for too long,quite unsociable that one"

"she's mental" James nodded in agreement as he looked over at the girls to find them whispering urgently to each other "whats that about?"

"no idea" Remus shrugged slightly while putting his book on a random empty shelf "and no I'm not listening in before you ask,that's just rude"

"oh come on" James sighed dramatically "you're telling me Ava has never listened in to one of your conversations? ever"

"I'm not doing it James" Remus smiled apologetically.

James was about to open his mouth to say "I would if I was a werewolf" but quickly thought better of it,sure Remus and Ava were more at an advantage than anyone else he knew,he also knew that the perks of being a werewolf would be his greatest downfall,being able to hear things from miles away sounded cool but must be super annoying,he couldn't imagine hearing every bird singing for miles or hundreds of people all talking and moving around at once,it made him wonder why Remus didn't get severe headaches daily.

"and I'm back" Ava smiled sweetly while sliding up next to Remus "ready to go home?"

"actually I just need to grab something" Remus told her innocently "I was wondering if I could borrow Lily for a few minutes"

"why?" Ava and James asked in union as they both shared a confused look

"because he can" Lily laughed as she linked her arm through Remus's and dragged him to the exit.

"did he want this book or not?" Ava asked with a sigh while picking out the book Remus had been reading off the shelf,James had no idea how she knew wich one it was,she hadn't so much as glanced at it.

"ah,now I get it" James grinned mischievously as he resentfully got up out of the chair "they left us with the bill" he explained while picking up the pile of books Lily had set to one side before Ava and Remus had found them.

"gold diggers" Ava mumbled as James burst in to laughter.

* * *

 **Remus**

"I don't really know" Lily told him with a sigh as she squinted through the shop window to look at the display "I've realized recently she's my best friend,but I couldn't even tell you her favorite color"

"yellow" Remus told her at once as he looked over her shoulder "but she said 'ooooo' so there must be something"

"six years of friendship and her boyfriend tells me her favorite color" Lily sighed sadly "what about that one?" she asked while pointing to a spectacularly shiny diamond ring.

"too blingy" Remus frowned thoughtfully,he had asked Lily to come without even thinking of why he was asking her,all's he knew was Ava had seen something she liked but he had no idea what it was or why he was even looking for window display was full of ancient looking rings with plenty of diamonds and ruby's,but they just didn't strike him as something Ava would like,she wore no jewelry what so ever even though he had noticed several jewelry boxes dotted around her bedroom so he knew she actually owned some.

"what about that one?" Lily asked while tapping her finger nail on the glass to make him look at a huge emerald one.

"nah" Remus sighed in defeat "maybe it was just the ligh...that one" he told Lily triumphantly as he pointed at the ring that absolutely screamed Ava,18k white gold with the blackest pearl Remus had ever seen nestled in the middle in between countless tiny diamonds,elegant and simple it was definitely the ring that made her go 'ooooo'

"you sure?" Lily frowned slightly as he nodded at her "it's just...well Ava's so colorful in every way imaginable"

"black pearls are rare" Remus frowned thoughtfully "and hard to come by,that's definitely the one she saw"

"are you...are you planning on asking her to marry you?" Lily asked with a big smile

"I have absolutely no idea" Remus laughed as he walked in to the shop.


	15. Chapter 15

**Remus**

Remus sat in front of the blazing fire with a peaceful air about him,the full moon had risen over an hour ago and he only felt the smallest of twinges,but still felt ill,like the change was still coming but delayed somehow,he jumped slightly as the huge stag behind him let out an impatient sigh

"not yet" Remus told Prongs quietly while looking down at his watch,James had shifted into his animagus form over two hours ago,the stag had paced every room of the shreaking shack,waiting,Remus was tired of waiting and Prongs's patience was growing thin

"hello" a voice whispered from somewhere,making Prongs jump up on his hooves and bolt into the next room.

"hello?" Lily's voice called apprehensively from the blocked entrance of the tunnel

"Lily you shouldn't be here" Remus lectured while pulling away various items blocking the entrance first revealing the smiling face of his wife who groaned oddly under her breath on seeing Remus.

"thought you two might be hungry" Ava told him while sliding a platter of sandwiches through the gap

"brilliant" James panted suddenly back in his human form "im starving"

"I told you he would be" Lily chuckled nudging Ava playfully,causing Ava to let out an inhuman snarl

"Hagrid sent us with this too,step back" Lily told them not taking her eyes off of Ava as her friend glared at her fiercely,Remus and James backed up as huge chunk of green meat came floating through the entrance of the shrieking shack.

"dragon meat" James grimaced matching Remus's look of disgust

"that's..nice of him" Remus frowned before levitating the raw meat to the other side of the room "you need to go" he told Ava sternly

"bye" Ava muttered before spinning on her heel and marching down the tunnel leaving Remus and Lily looking stunned.

"well have fun guys" Lily smiled squeezing James's hand slightly before running to catch up with Ava.

"that was weird" James frowned while moving the box's back to block the entrance and looking up at Remus with silent question

"weird" Remus agreed frowning slightly at the spot his wife had been stood,for a split second Remus could have sworn...

"James,you need to go get Ava away from Lily,right now" Remus whispered as James looked at him with wide eye's

"why whats wrong?" James asked already moving the box's

"im not going to change tonight,but she is" Remus told him in a choked voice as James's threw himself into the tunnel and began running.

 **Lily**

"Ava whats wrong?" Lily sobbed while half dragging her friend towards the castle,Ava had exited the tunnel to find Ava on the ground on all fours whimpering

"don't" Ava screached pushing Lily harshly and dropping to her knees

"you need to see a healer or something" Lily snapped grabbing her friend's arm again to help her to her feet,and dropping it quickly as Ava looked up at her with sorrowful yellow eyes

"Lily go" James ordered appearing suddenly from the darkness and crouching down in front of Ava "she'll be fine with me" he told her softly before dragging Ava up from the ground and pulling her back towards the whomping willow

"you really should go Evans" James called over his shoulder as he helped Ava along

"i'm going to Dumbledore" Lily called after him before running as fast as her legs would carry back up to the school.

"I don't know the password" Lily panted as she reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmasters office "but its an emergency" she explained,the gargoyle nodded in acknowledgement but still didn't move

"please let me in" Lily sobbed just as Dumbledore appeared behind the statue in a pair of striped pajamas

"Miss Evans?" Dumbledore asked in alarm while taking in Lily's disheveled appearance "what has happened?" he asked her while quickly gesturing for the gargoyle to permit her entrance

"Ava" Lily choked running up the stairs after the headmaster as soon as the statue had moved

"tell me everything" Dumbledore ordered politely while making his way over to the office window

Lily recounted every little detail to the headmaster and began sobbing harder as she watched all the color drain from the Headmasters face

"was it the bite?" Lily asked quietly calming down slightly as the headmaster handed her a handkerchief

"it could have been a contributing factor yes" Dumbledore told her with a slight frown as he returned to his place at the window continuing to stare at the whomping willow

"do you think she's a...?" Lily began to ask but found herself unable to finish the question

"it is impossible to know until sunrise" Dumbledore told her with a kind smile before a wolf's howl filled the night air.

"that however,was not Remus Lupin" Dumbledore muttered to himself before turning on his heel and crossing the office quickly gesturing for Lily to follow

"Expecto Patronum"Dumbledore muttered softly as a glowing phoenix erupted from the end of the headmasters wand and hovered in the air expectantly

"please ask Minerva McGonagall to meet me in the entrance hall immediately" Dumbledore asked the glowing creäture,who took off to find Professor McGonagall

"Lily you must wake Helen immediately" Dumbledore told her as a clear dismissal

"why?" Lily asked confused still following the headmaster

"because Remus Lupin and James Potter may very well be fighting for their lives at this very second" he told her gravely "Ava will be disoriented and extremely confused,therefore extremely dangerous"

"got it" Lily nodded before running down the hallway leading to Helen's quarters.

"Miss Evans what do you think you're doing?" Professor McGonagall asked suddenly appearing around the corner with the medi witch Lily had been sent for

"Dumbledore,entrance hall" Lily panted pointing down the hallway,the professor nodded sharply before setting off down the hallway quickly

"Helen you need to get ready for Remus and James" Lily told her quickly as the witch made to follow her aunt

"im not expecting Remus until the morning" Helen told her confused

"not Remus,Ava" Lily sobbed as Helen led her down the corridor

"surely not?" Helen gasped halting their walking abruptly

"I was there" Lily told her sadly "Ava's the one who transformed tonight,not Remus"

 **Remus**

"Its ok Ava,you're safe" Remus whispered into the jet black wolf's ear as he cradled her in his arm's.

"pardon my french,but what the fuck?" James frowned while slowly backing into the corner of the room

"I don't know" Remus sobbed gently running his fingers along the wolf's fur "you either need to leave or turn into prongs" Remus told him quickly as he felt the wolf tense beneath him.

"you need to go Remus" James hissed while drawing deeper into the shadows of the house

"I can stay with her,you can't"

"i'm not leaving her" Remus snapped angrily

"think about it,she wont hurt me because ill be prongs,you on the other hand are food mate" James told him urgently "you need to leave"

"I don't care" Remus spat clutching the werewolf tighter to him as Mooney howled for realize inside of him

"well she will" James snapped angrily before quickly turning into Prongs

"I cant,I cant leave her like this Prongs she'll be terrified" Remus murmured not convinced by his own words,but any thoughts he had of leaving quickly vanished as the wolf's yellow eyes snapped open and stared up at him in confusion before blinking rapidly and returning to Ava's chocolate-brown.

"it's ok Ava. you're safe" Remus told her gently as she looked up at him with alarm

"I don't know how this happened" he choked as the slight panic in her eyes turned into full-blown fear "im so sorry" he told her with a sob.

with that Ava jumped up from his grip and began backing away from him slowly,as if he was the threat not her.

she watched Prongs intently as the stag made his way over to Remus taking a defensive stance in front of him,her eyes showed nothing but confusion,she stepped backwards slightly before letting out a loud scream as she took in her wolf form

"i'm so sorry" Remus told her again,but his apology was drowned by Ava's howl of agony as it ripped through the house.

Ava's horror quickly turned to anger which Prongs took the brunt of as she made to swipe viciously at Remus,before letting out another howl of panic as Prongs began to bleed heavily,she quickly turned that anger towards herself as she began to bite and scratch everywhere she could reach

"stop" Remus begged,darting around his injured friend to Ava's side in trying to stop her from hurting herself.

"mew" a loud voice cried suddenly,as a fat grey cat came running into the room glowering at Remus.

"Ash" Remus smiled suddenly,knowing the cat had been there for his last transformation and had made Remus feel at ease with his presence

"mew" Ash cried loudly batting Ava softly on the muzzle before erupting into purrs as he gained her attention.

Ava immediately forgot her panic as she sat up stiffly and growled angrily at the cat nudging him with her nose in the direction of the entrance.

"he wont leave" Remus told her softly just as Ash hissed impatiently and sat down glaring at his familiar

"he was here with me too,the last time" Remus continued gently gesturing for James to escape while the wolf was distracted by the cat.

"I told you he was no ordinary cat" Remus smiled softly as the wolf turned to stare at him with wide eyes.

 **Dumbledore**

"We must attempt to evacuate Mr Potter and Mr Lupin immediately" Minerva agreed with an urgent air about her

"I believe James will be quite safe in his animagus form,however I believe he will sustain some form injury" Albus told her gravely as they set off quickly on to the school grounds

"and Remus?" Minerva asked frowning slightly

"I can only speculate that Remus's presence will either infuriate or placate Ava" Dumbledore told her with a sigh before coming to a halt as James Potter staggered across the grounds covered in blood

"James" Minerva cried quickly catching the boy before he fell to the ground

"where is Remus?" Dumbledore asked him urgently,earning a glare from Minerva

"he's safe" James told him with a grim smile as Dumbledore helped the boy walk back towards the school

"and Ava?" Minerva asked unable to mask the concern in her voice

"totally lost it" James mumbled as they descended the marble stair case

"the poor girl" Minerva sighed sadly as James rolled his eyes

"she can't possibly be aware of the transformation?" Minerva asked Albus horrified

"oh she knows" James told them bitterly "she made a swipe at Remus and that's how this happened" he explained while gesturing to the deep cuts along his chest

"how truly horrifying" Albus sighed before rounding the corner to Helen's quarters where James would be healed.

 **Ava**

'its so cold' Ava thought wrapping her arms around her torso in attempt to keep hold of any warmth her body possessed,before sitting up quickly with a gasp and staring down at her hands

"I have hands again" Ava grinned to herself wriggling her fingers,and then her toes

"good morning" Remus greeted appearing from the shadows in the corner of the room "are you alright?"

"I think so" Ava told him with a shy smile "I mean everything hurts but im no longer a wolf,so that's progress enough for me"

"I don't know how it happened" Remus told her sadly as he sat on the hard wooden floor next to her with a deep sigh.

"have a guess then" she grinned before wincing slightly as pain shot through her aching face "without placing the blame in yourself"

"then I don't have any" Remus shrugged finally meeting her eyes

"soul bond" she told him immediately "I got all the good parts of being a werewolf,I suppose it makes sense I get the bad parts too"

"I bit you" he reminded her with a glare

"yes but not on the full moon" she argued meeting his glare with her own

"how are you not angry at me?" Remus asked her exasperated "first you get soul bonded with a werewolf,then it turns out you're also unintentionally married to said werewolf,then you're attacked by one of my best friends and then to top the icing on the cake you turn into a frigging werewolf,how can you be so calm?"

"because if I pity myself even for a second ill loose it" Ava snapped

"we can break the soul bond" Remus told her gently "if that's what you want ill give you anything"

"don't you even think about it" Ava hissed,her anger raising to boiling point "don't you dare threaten me with that Remus Lupin"

"your right" he told her with a sigh "to break it would mean ripping the part of our souls from each other,id never do that"

"you truly don't care about my feelings do you?" Ava murmured,moving backwards along the floor to distance herself from him

"how can we even be sure our feelings are real?" Remus asked her angrily "I mean before the soul bond I liked you,I really really liked you but now everything's much more intense"

"so you feel as though im being forced to love you?" Ava scoffed angrily "I know my mind Remus"

"well im not so sure I know mine anymore" Remus told her quietly,staring down at the floor in shame

"what are you trying to say Remus?" Ava asked him in a numb voice

"i need,i need some time to figure out whats real and whats not" Remus told her regretfully

"so" Ava snapped finally loosing her temper now and rising to her feet to glare at him accusingly "i turn into a werewolf one night and your breaking up with me the next morning,that's a low blow Remus"

"im not breaking up with you" he told her gently as she loomed over him "we need time apart,to figure things out"

"well then you better go" Ava hissed pointing at the tunnel entrance "but don't be surprised if I don't wait for you to figure this out"

"you don't mean that" Remus told her without conviction as he rose to his feet

"are you sure about that Remus?" she glared angrily still pointing at the tunnel entrance as Lily climbed through

"thought id better fetch you some cloths" Lily told them with a laugh before looking at Ava with wide eyes taking in the scene before her "you're in your birthday suit Ava" Lily commented with a smile trying to put some humor in the situation

"so I am" Ava nodded in agreement "Remus was just leaving"

"well Helen wants to see you Remus" Lily told him with a smile while handing Ava the backpack containing her cloths.

"JUST LEAVE" Ava screamed as Remus hesitated

"Merlin,whats going on?" Lily asked alarmed as they both watched Remus disappear in the tunnel

"I've been dumped" Ava told her sobbing slightly as Remus's footsteps grew faint

"your joking" Lily gasped making to hug her friend but hesitating at the nakedness

"I wish" Ava sniffled while pulling the t-shirt over her head "I turn into a bloody werewolf and get dumped within the space of 24 hours,my life sucks"

"let's get you some breakfast" Lily suggested desperately


	16. Chapter 16

**James**

"what do you mean you're moving back in here?" James asked Remus bewildered

"I've put her through enough" Remus told him sadly "I didn't mean to break up with her,that's just the way she took it"

"well that's what happens when you tell your wife you're unsure if you're being forced to love her" Lily snapped from the doorway

"I was telling her the truth,we agreed no lies" Remus argued half halfheartedly

"wait" James told them holding his hand up for silence as Lily's retort died in her throat "let me get this straight,Ava turns into a werewolf,in your place,how am I doing so far?"

"you're right on track" Lily told him with an appreciative smile

"and then,after possibly the most terrifying experience of her life,you tell her you're not sure you actually love her,or if you're being forced to?" James finished frowning slightly,sure he'd made an error somewhere,because the Remus Lupin he knew was smart,brave and extremely sure of himself in certain areas

"well when you put it like that" Remus grumbled running his hands through his hair

"there's got to more to it" James insisted looking at Remus expectantly

"nope,that's it in a nutshell" Lily told him while glaring fiercely at Remus

"well,Remus Lupin has finally done something incredibly stupid" James grinned "I never thought id live to see the day you make a total prat out of yourself,but here is it" James laughed while clapping his hands slowly

"if I knew I was going to get this much stick,I wouldn't have moved back in" Remus grumbled resentfully

"well your quarters are empty" Lily told him coldly "Ava's moved back into the dorm,she'll be spending Easter break with Edward"

"well im glad she has her friends and family looking out for her" Remus told her sincerely

"you wont be glad when her three brothers are after hexing you to death" Lily told him with satisfaction causing both boys to flinch at the thought.

"I deserve everything I get" Remus sighed before drawing the curtains around his bed with a glum expression

"I need to get back to Ava" Lily told James a minute later as they walked down the boys stair case together

"I never thought Remus could muck things up this badly" James told her resentfully

"well who'd of thunk it" Sirius grinned blocking the bottom of the stairs

"Padfoot!" James cheered throwing himself down the remaining stairs and hugging his best friend tightly

"I always knew you fancied me" Sirius winked before turning to hug Lily

"get over yourself" James sighed rolling his eyes before grinning at his best friend

"fill him in will you? Ava will be waiting for me" Lily smiled softly before kissing James on the cheek and heading off towards the girls dorm rooms.

"Potter you stud" Sirius chuckled "finally got Evans to see your way of thinking,you slip her a love potion?" Sirius snorted before hefting his trunk up the stair case

"turns out if you ask a girl out in private they say yes" James grinned helping his friend carry up the trunk

"honey im home" Sirius called as he kicked their bedroom door open with a huge grin

"hello Sirius" Remus greeted with a warm smile while setting the book he'd been reading down.

"so whats been going on in this old place then?" Remus asked animatedly while throwing his possessions all over the floor as he searched his trunk for something "bet its been dead boring without me"

"actually loads has happened" James told Sirius with a huge grin "you've missed it all mate"

"well that's disappointing to hear" Sirius chuckled finally looking up from his trunk "give me the gist James im hungry for real food"

it took James over 40 minutes to explained all the happenings at Hogwarts,the arrests,James and Lily getting together,Remus and Ava getting married,Ava now being a werewolf and finally about Remus dumping himself sat and glared at James as soon as Ava was mentioned,and he knew the rivalry between Remus and Sirius was far from over.

"I was only gone a week" Sirius gaped openly "and all hell breaks loose"

"I wouldn't describe my marriage as hell" Remus muttered darkly from his bed

"then why'd you dump her?" Sirius asked bluntly while winking at James

"I didn't dump her" Remus snapped "I felt we rushed into things that's all,we need time to reevaluate"

"well the important lesson is this" Sirius grinned wickedly taking a few steps towards the door "Ava is now up for grabs" he laughed closing the door in time for the lamp Remus threw to smash against it

"if he as so much as speaks to her" Remus growled menacingly

"shes entitled to do whatever she likes" James told him sharply "you saw to that Remus,it's too late to go back now"

 **Ava**

"Well done Miss Greenway" Professor Slughorn's voice boomed around the dungeon making everyone flinch "that's one of the best forgetfulness potions I've ever seen a student produce"

"thank you professor" Ava nodded curtly before adding the cork to her vial and scribbling her name on the label

"help" Sirius whispered quietly from her left

"what is..oh Merlin what have you done?" Ava gasped before breaking out in a fit of giggles at Sirius's neon yellow potion

"I have no idea" Sirius admitted with a bark like laugh,Ava frowned over the top of Sirius's thick yellow concoction which was supposed to be a pale blue and watery wondering how on earth they could fix it in time.

"ok,we can fix it" Ava told him suddenly, with a soft smile before beginning to chop up ingredient's and muttering instructions to him under her breath until his potion was the same shade of pale blue hers was.

"you're an absolute life saver" Sirius beamed down at her "i think Slughorn's on the edge of making a new owl grade below T" he chuckled watching Ava closely as she placed a sample of his potion in a vial and scribbled his name on the side.

"quick there's only two minutes left" she smiled before thrusting the vial towards him and nodding towards Slughorn who was sitting behind his desk.

"Sirius my boy" Slughorn beamed on Sirius's approach "very well done" he complemented,his smile faltered slightly looking at Sirius's perfect potion.

"thank you professor" Sirius nodded before heading back to clean his cauldron which Ava had already done for him

"Slughorn's going to know you helped me" Sirius sighed 10 minutes later as they entered the great hall and made their way down the Gryffindor table.

"yes,but he can't prove it" she chuckled slightly before settling down on the bench

"im a lost cause when it comes to potions" Sirius told her with a grim smile "funnily enough my entire family are brilliant at brewing,and then there's me"

"well your entire family are mostly dark wizards,and then there's you" Ava told him kindly "I can tutor you for potions if you really want to improve?"

"i'd appreciate that" Sirius told her beaming,making her blush slightly

"well then we can start after Easter" she beamed back before snagging the pumpkin juice from under Sirius's nose with a triumphant smile.

"so things have been on the awkward side this week" Sirius winked before beaming down the table towards Remus.

"that's putting it mildly" Ava sighed sadly,so far the week had been terrible,once she'd finished weeping on Lily's shoulder on Sunday she had made a promise to herself,she wouldn't speak to Remus ever every time Remus was around Ava felt her eyes drawn to him,physically it was as though a thick rope held them connected,a rope Ava had been hacking at with an axe without even splintering it.

"Remus has spent a lot of time with Mary Johnson lately" Sirius informed her casually while pulling the crusts from his sandwich

"well im glad he can move on so quickly" Ava told him after a few minutes of glaring down the table at Lily,who had the decency to look embarrassed.

"he's a prat" Sirius nodded before nudging Ava's arm slightly with his elbow and flashing her a charming smile

"is it a man thing?" Ava asked him frowning slightly "I don't mean to be rude,but you've dated your fair share of people,is moving on immediately something all men do?"

"well" Sirius started thoughtfully before frowning at the sandwich in his hand like it had offended him

"im sorry,im out of line" Ava smiled grimly before returning back to her measly lunch of fruit salad

"not at all" Sirius told her gently "with me,my best guess is,i go through relationships like socks because I've never found someone I just click with" he told her thoughtfully clicking his fingers at the right moment

"that's very insightful of you" Ava chuckled "I think maybe I clicked with Remus but it wasn't a mutual thing"

"maybe not" Sirius agreed with a wide smile "or maybe he's just an idiot,I mean come on dumping you for Mary Johnson,she look's like a walrus"

"Sirius" Ava scolded before bursting into laughter at his accurate description of the girl.

"we should go out sometime" Sirius stated smoothly "im not that bad" he grinned noticing Ava's shocked expression.

"I never said you were" she giggled while grinning back foolishly "I'd like that" she told him genuinely

"whats your plans over Easter? maybe we can meet somewhere" Sirius asked her eagerly

"im spending the week with my brother in London" she smiled shyly "we don't have any plans really so just send me an owl"

"well im staying with the Potters in Godrick's Hollow,we should meet at diagon ally" he suggested with a cheeky grin

"sounds great" she beamed before grabbing her school bag from under the table 

**Lily**

"please talk to me Ava" Lily pleaded as she watched Ava throwing her possessions into her school trunk,packing for the holidays.

"there's nothing to say Lily" Ava sighed impatiently

"yes there is" Lily insisted placing her hands on her hip's "i'm sorry I didn't tell you about Remus and Mary,I think it's a rebound thing"

"it's literally been a week" Ava snapped aggressively slamming her text books into the trunk "a week today,and that SOB got a new girlfriend by Wednesday"

"I don't think it means anything" Lily told her softly "the news got out on Monday morning about the two of you breaking up and suddenly Mary was interested in him"

"I don't care Lily" Ava told her sternly while slamming the trunk lid closed with a THUD

"he can do whatever he likes,he's not the only one who's moved on" Ava muttered darkly

"what" Lily asked her friend in surprise "who are you dating? is it that cute Ravenclaw guy I saw you with yesterday?"

"Archie's in third year" Ava snorted "I recommended he ask Severus to tutor him in potions and that's when you came storming around the corner"

"I did not" Lily argued grinning "so tell me,who are you dating?"

"that's none of your business Lily" Ava told her with a scowl

"fine your clearly not exclusive with this guy,or girl" Lily added quickly

"it's a guy" Ava rolled her eyes before throwing on her red trench coat

"well I hope he's good to you" Lily told her with a soft smile

"he's..hes great Lily" Ava told her with a huge smile while pulling on her laced boots

"lets hope he stays that way" Lily chuckled while slipping on her trainers.

"ready?" Ava asked scooping Ash up from the bottom of the bed and stuffing him into his traveling basket.

"ready as ill ever be" Lily grinned before following Ava out of the door

 **Sirius**

"What do you mean you're dating Ava?" James demanded looking stunned

"I mean I asked her to go out with me and she said yes" Sirius told him while rolling his eyes

"does Remus know?" James asked apprehensively

"why? does he keep tabs on everything Ava gets up to these days?" Sirius snorted

"actually yes" James told him seriously "while he's not busy snogging Mary he watches Ava like a hawk"

"well I suppose he must have lost all his wolf instincts" Sirius spat 'd been enraged to find out Remus had bitten Ava within days of their marriage,he always approved of the fact Remus had sworn never to turn anyone else into the monster he was,and now Remus had somehow stopped transforming at the full moon and Ava had started

"I think he has all the perks but your right,seems as though Mooney has left the building" James agreed grimly

"I cant believe he dumped her after her first transformation,that's just low" Sirius fumed

"they're still married you know" James pointed out apprehensively

"we've not even been on one date yet James" Sirius smiled warmly at the idea of Ava in a beautiful white dress with his ring on her finger.

"I don't think Remus is going to give her up easily" James told him with a sad sigh

"doesn't matter" Sirius shrugged "she's worth the fight"

"well that's nice to know" Ava grinned at him from the doorway clutching a fat grey fuzzball that purred loudly in her arms.

"joining us?" Sirius asked her eagerly before patting the empty seat next to him

"Lily's in the prefects carriage" Ava sighed sinking into the seat next to him "can you believe Mary Johnson's just actually tried to speak to me?"

"what did she have to say?" James grinned leaning forwards in his seat eagerly

"I don't know" Ava grinned mischievously "as soon as she started speaking Ash went crazy and started clawing her leg"

"you grabbed the cat and ran didn't you?" Sirius asked as James erupted into laughter

"hes a good kitty" Ava beamed before showering Ash with kisses

"I've got a theory about that cat" James announced suddenly causing Ava to look over at him in alarm "you've trained him to be a guard cat" James chuckled "I've never met a cat so loyal"

"yes Ash is secretly an assassin you've figured me out" Ava scoffed shaking her head in amusement "did I interrupt the two of you discussing my failed marriage?"

"well it didn't fail on your behalf" Sirius told her gently

"too right it didn't" she chuckled while placing Ash on the empty seat next to James

"I don't know whats gotten into him lately" James grumbled while looking at the passing scenery

"it's not what got in,it's what got out" Lily told them appearing at the door "Remus has gone to sit with Mary" Lily told them quickly as Ava and Sirius shot up from her seat's and made to leave the carriage

"good" Ava sighed before sinking back into her seat as Lily's green eyes narrowed in suspicion as Sirius followed suit.

"lets play exploding snap" James grinned


	17. Chapter 17

**Remus**

"and then that daemon cat flew at me" Mary shrieked

Remus had to hide the small laugh as a cough as he imagined the fat grey fuzzball flying through the air ready to attack,Mary was probably the most irritating person Remus had ever met,she lived for gossip so as soon as the other students had figured out he and Ava had broken up Mary had been all over him like a rash,there had been one incident where she'd mistaken their superficial friendship as a romantic one and made a pass just as James,Lily and Sirius had walked around the hadn't forgotten Sirius look of triumph and felt nothing but bitter hatred towards his old friend,Sirius and Ava seemed to have spent a lot of time together since his return from St Mungo's and Remus suspected Sirius had his own agenda when it came to Remus's wife.

"Remus are you even listening?" Mary snapped,bringing Remus out of his thoughts

"sorry" he muttered before gesturing for her to continue

"I said the two of you have clearly not patched things up then?" she questioned somewhat coldly

"obviously" Remus sighed,rolling his eyes slightly

"well I was trying to explain to her that we're not an item,before that deranged cat appeared" Mary huffed

"i'll speak to her after the holidays,but I appreciate your effort Mary" Remus told her kindly

"well you might be too late by then" Bertha Jorkins grinned nastily "rumor has it Ava and Sirius are together now"

"yes Bertha because your such a reliable source" Remus snapped

"well you don't have to take my word for it,James Potter is your friend after all" Bertha smirked before storming out of the carriage

"James would tell you if it was true" Mary told him gently

"actually" Remus sighed "no he wouldn't,we're not on good terms at the moment"

"well he is dating Lily Evans" Mary sighed in defeat

"we should meet up in diagon ally over the summer" Remus told her suddenly

"yes i'd like that" she nodded returning his smile.

 **Ava**

"to what do I owe the pleasure?" Edward beamed as soon as Ava stepped off the train

"can I not spend time with my brother over the holidays?" Ava snorted while returning her brothers crooked smile

"I think you're forgetting we grew up together" Edward chuckled "I know how your brain works"

"can we talk about this later?" Ava snapped while dragging her trunk on to the platform

"is Remus not coming?" Edward asked her frowning slightly as loaded her school trunk on to an empty cart

"no he's not coming" Ava muttered unable to meet her brothers eyes as she began to walk to the platform barrier clutching the handle's of Ash's cat box tightly

"well it'll be nice the two of us" Edward grinned throwing his arm across her shoulders as they walked

"it will" she agreed with a soft smile as they stepped through the apparently solid wall into Kings Cross train station.

"we're apparating " Edward told her grinning wifely as she cringed "hold on tight" he chuckled extending his arm to her and wincing as she dug her long nails into his forearm before turning on the spot.

"do you ever open a window?" Ava sniffed before screwing her nose in distaste

Edwards flat smelt of old pizza's,sweaty socks and Cat's

"I've got some air freshener somewhere" Edward grinned before rummaging through the cupboards "second door on the right" he told her distractedly just as she was about to ask where her room was

"I hate it when you do that" she pouted while releasing Ash from his box

"well you should have learned occlumency then" Edward muttered darkly as he continued to search the cupboards

"stay out of my head Edward" Ava hissed while quickly striding across the sitting room and into her temporary bedroom and letting out a gasp.

Edward had clearly spent a long time in here getting everything ready for her,the walls were painted a soft yellow,the bed was a huge white four poster with pastel blue cotton sheets,Edward had framed some of his art work and hung them from the walls,the most eye-catching was a willow tree which seemed to sway in the non-existent breeze.

"do you like it" Edward grinned from the doorway

"it's perfect Ed" Ava told him tearfully "you didn't have to do all this for me"

"actually I did" Edward told her softly "I got this feeling Sunday night,like something was wrong I think I can guess why Remus isn't here and you'll need somewhere to go during school holidays"

"you're the best" Ava whispered before rushing towards her brother and hugging him around the waist tightly

"it's always been me and you kiddo" Edward murmured into her hair "nothing will ever change that"

"you'll always be my best friend" Ava chuckled hugging her brother even tighter

 **James**

"WE'RE HOME" Sirius shouted from behind James as they stepped through the door of Potter Manor

"boys!" Euphemia Potter cried rushing out of the kitchen and gathering the two boys up in a tight hug

"don't smother them to death dear" Fleamont Potter chuckled appearing from the sitting room doorway

"it's just lovely to see you Sirius" James's mother beamed before planting a wet kiss on Sirius's cheek "that awful mother of yours rotting away in Azkaban at last" she grinned gleefully

"thanks for taking me in" Sirius told her rather sadly

James and his father rolled their eyes in union,every school holiday Sirius spent with them Euphemia treated Sirius like a small child,he brought it on himself just like now,Sirius had feigned sadness and James's mother quickly whisked him off to the kitchen for ice cream.

"at least she'll leave me alone for the week" his father grinned triumphantly before taking the school trunks to their designated rooms.

"and Mrs Heart didn't mind fetching you did she?" James's mothers voice floated from the kitchen

"not at all" Sirius told her grinning down at the huge bowl of chocolate ice cream

"come along James have something to eat" his mother ordered before setting another huge bowl of ice cream on the table "look at you" she huffed "that school isn't feeding you properly,much too skinny" she tutted while pouring chocolate syrup over James's ice cream

"then there's your father,been on a diet he says,well I caught him eating a great big slab of honey-dukes chocolate last night" his mother rambled placing the ice cream back in the freezer as Sirius and James silently switched bowls.

"so how's school?" James's dad asked as he strolled into the kitchen

"same old" James shrugged smiling slightly as his father made his way over to the freezer

"how's Lily" his mother asked casually making James grimace

"yes,shes fine mum" James told her apprehensively

"how did the date go?" his father asked sitting down in the chair opposite with the tub of ice cream

"date?" his mother shrieked "you went on a date? with who? when? how was it?"

"yes,with Lily and on Saturday" James laughed as his mother let out a celebration dance

"about time" his father chuckled before tucking into the ice cream with a large spoon

"i'm so pleased for you" his mother beamed before rounding on Sirius "and what,or who dare I ask have you been dating"

"well the last one was a rather stubborn hippogriff" Sirius laughed as Fleamont and James roared with laughter

"Sirius Black" Euphemia scolded,unable to hide her smile "i'll have none of that talk at the dinner table thank you"

"you did ask dear" Fleamont chuckled while wiping a tear away from his eye

"yes,I suppose I did" Euphemia grinned while taking her seat at the table

"Sirius has a date with Ava Greenway this week" James told her grinning as she squealed in delight

"well its about time that happened too" his mother gushed

"that is a surprise" Fleamont told them visibly shocked "id heard she eloped with your friend Remus"

"technicality" Sirius shrugged as Euphemia gasped

"now Sirius you can't be dating a married woman" she told him gently

"they're separated,Remus dumped her" James jumped in on Sirius's defense.

"poor girl" Euphemia sighed sadly "her reputations been shot to bits"

"dating the school bad boy wont help any" Fleamont scowled slightly

"we've not even been one date yet" Sirius sighed exasperated "besides I don't mind being a rebound shag"

"Sirius Ogden Black!"

 **Remus**

"Very rude of you to cancel our dinner plans" Emily Lupin scolded "your wife need's to learn how to prioritize Remus"

"I've already explained aunt Emily,me and Ava have separated" Remus told her with a soft sigh

"you can't just walk away from a soul bond Remus,there are consequences" his aunt fumed

"how...how did you know?" Remus asked shocked

"I know everything" his aunt told him dismissively "so tell me,so far what has happened?"

Remus hesitated slightly before telling his aunt the gist of his failed marriage,his aunt Emily remained silent through the explanation with a blank expression.

"idiot" she murmured once he had finished "so you didn't transform at the last full moon? or the one before that?"

"no I didn't,but the last one I felt odd,like I was about to but didn't" he told her confused

"yes well its obvious whats happened" his aunt sighed sadly

"I fail to see how its obvious" Remus snorted as the sinking feeling in his stomach grew worse

"the lycanthropy has clearly been transferred Remus" his aunt told him gravely "you have passed on the infection"

"that's not possible" he argued,knowing in his heart his aunt spoke the truth

"I told you,there are consequences" she reminded him gravely "like you said you didn't dump her,she ended the relationship so she gets the punishment"

"but I practically did,I was intending to" Remus told her quietly

"then your punishment is to watch her live with the lycanthropy" his aunt sighed loudly

"so my punishment is to watch her being punished?" Remus frowned slightly at the logic

"when a couple is soul bonded they share everything,if she feels joy you feel joy,if she's in pain you share that pain,and so on" his aunt informed him while refilling their teacups

"but that's not right" Remus argued scowling deeper "me and Ava haven't shared anything like that"

"that's because you've both been together,blissfully ignorant in love,you've both felt the same emotions" she told him impatiently "how did you feel coming off the train?"

"a little numb I guess?" Remus sighed sadly "I saw Ava greeting her brother"

"did Ava seem happy?" his aunt inquired causally

"yes,it was the youngest of her brothers Edward she told me she loves spending time with him" Remus smiled softly

"and?" his aunt prompted "did you start to feel happy?"

"I don't recall" Remus lied,he'd suddenly felt ecstatic as he looked over at Ava hugging her brother tightly while he exited the train.

"Remus 10 minutes ago you were sat there grinning like an idiot,why?" his aunt asked,as though she were speaking to a small child

"well im glad to be home" Remus told her with a wide smile

"liar" she chuckled


	18. Chapter 18

**Ava**

"can I move yet?" Ava asked barely moving her lips

"just a few more minutes" Edward grinned while staring at her face intently and adding more brush strokes to the canvas

"im in real pain Ed" Ava whined still not moving her lips

"fine we'll take a break" Edward chuckled,placing his paintbrush down lightly on the table.

"thank you Merlin" Ava sighed while stretching her jaw and scrunching her nose

"you're so attractive" Edward snorted as there was a knock on the door

"don't get up then" Ava sighed,as she rose from the hard wooden chair gratefully and strolled to the door

"oh hello" a jaw dropping husky voice greeted as Ava swung open the door

"why hello" Ava greeted grinning brightly and taking in the extraordinarily handsome man in front of her,he towered over Ava in height,his hair was jet black like hers and was gelled back into some sort of Elvis like quiff,he seemed like the kind of man who had permanent five o'clock shadow no matter how many times a day he shaved,and built like he lived in the gym "what ever you're selling ill buy it" she told him while batting her eyelashes sweetly

"Ava please put your tongue back in" Edward laughed from behind her "come in Daniel,don't mind my sister"

"I've heard a lot about you" Daniel told her while stepping into the room

"well that's disappointing" Ava sighed noticing how Edward looked at the man.

"Ava don't be rude" Edward snapped suddenly

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it how it came out" she told him hurriedly "its nice to meet you Daniel"

"the pleasures all mine" Daniel beamed down at her

"well,I think ill just go somewhere else for a while" Ava chuckled as her brother shot her a pleading look and thrust his wallet in her direction.

"do you have this in a size for people who actually eat?" Ava asked the curvy sales girl behind the counter,who let out a loud snort of laughter

"I can help you look" the girl offered with a smile, already walking around the counter and following Ava over to the dress rack she'd selected the pale pink strapless dress from

"what size do you need?" the girl asked frowning at the dresses slightly

"a 10,but if im actually going to eat today better make it a 12" Ava winked causing the sales girl to burst into laughter

"so Sarah" Ava smiled reading the girl's name tag "you look like a girl who eats actual food,my brother was stupid enough to give me his wallet and I need new cloth's please help me?"

"no problem" Sarah laughed handing Ava the pink dress in the size she needed "im a sucker for sweet things,I can probably eat my body weight in chocolate" she finished sighing sadly

"that's amazing" Ava told her genuinely "I make the meanest triple chocolate cake ever"

"you're making me hungry" Sarah complained with a grin "have you seen the new sandals we have in stock?"

"no but it would be criminal if I didn't get some new shoes for this dress" Ava grinned

 **Sirius**

"you are the worst keeper ever" James mumbled pulling off his muddy boots at the door

"well you're a bad chaser" Sirius argued while hopping around on one foot attempting to pull his muddy boot off.

"that's because im a seeker" James snorted "did you hit your head when those stunning spells got you?"

"you and your lame excuses" Sirius snapped finally tugging off the stubborn boot with a triumphant grin

"Master James there is an owl waiting for you" Bruce the house elf told them as they walked through the back door

"brilliant" James grinned rushing towards the kitchen

"is Harold back yet?" Sirius asked the elf,Harold the Potters ancient owl had been off on a delivery since that morning and Sirius was eager to write to Ava and arrange their date.

"yes Master Harold returned while you and Master James were playing Quidditch in the yard" the house elf told him eagerly

"thanks Bruce" Sirius called over his shoulder as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom,quickly sending the door crashing against the bedroom wall and throwing various items from his school trunk in search of some parchment.

Sirius quickly scribbled the letter asking Ava to meet him Wednesday around lunch time at the leaky cauldron and rushed back down the stairs into the kitchen to find the owl eating a live frog

"wait for him to finish" Euphemia told him sharply "he's not as young as he used to be,where are you sending him off to this time?"

"just to London" Sirius told her sweetly,giving himself a mental pat on the back as Euphemia beamed at him

"oh good it'll be a quick one then" she beamed before frowning at Sirius's muddy cloths

"I was just about to get cleaned up" he told her innocently "but I wanted to write to Ava right away"

"I'll see him off" Euphemia told him while rolled her eyes, snatching the letter from Sirius's grasp "you go get cleaned up for dinner"

"what are we having? it smells good" he complemented,trying to get back in her good graces

"nice try" Euphemia chuckled

 **Ava**

"So" Ava grinned meeting Edward's glare across the table "you bought me a lovely new dress today" she told him sweetly

"I'm surprised it's just the one" Edward muttered before throwing his chop sticks down and picking up a spoon

"that's cheating" Daniel grinned pointing one of his own chop sticks at Edward accusingly

"why would anyone eat with sticks" Edward argued with a smirk "I cant eat rice with sticks"

"I can do it" Ava grinned before spearing a prawn with her chopstick and holding it up in triumph

"well if that prawn wasn't dead before it is now" Edward snorted,grimacing slightly as Ava shoved the huge prawn into her mouth

"well that's attractive" Daniel laughed as Ava opened her mouth to show Edward the chewed up food.

"i'm extremely attractive ill have you know" Ava grinned before stabbing another prawn

"yes you are,but when food's involved you turn in to an animal" Edward grinned

"excuse me" Ava told them feeling the color drain from her face, before jumping up from the table and quickly locking herself in the bathroom.

Edward knew,he was excellent in Legilimency,Ava always had to be been careful about her thoughts around her brother,he never purposefully listened in on her but he told her sometimes he heard or saw certain words or scenes come straight from her head.

somehow he'd found out,she hadn't fully realized what being a werewolf entailed until now,she was a freak,a social outcast who nobody wanted to be around,she'd never have a steady job or a permanent home 'sure I already have a husband but look what he's done' she thought acidly,he had dumped her within the first few weeks of their marriage,bitten her, passed on his curse,Ava realized with a loud sob Remus hadn't even loved her

'hes probably dumped me because he passed on the lycanthropy' she thought sadly 'no lycanthropy nothing tying him down'

"Ava are you alright in there?" Edward asked quietly from the other side of the door

"prawns not dead after all" Ava told him with a shaky laugh "making a come back"

"you only ate one Ava" Edward argued sounding irritated

"well it was a big one" she snapped,furiously wiping away the tears that trickled down her cheek furiously

"I don't appreciate you lying to me" Edward told her softly

Ava didn't respond to that,she couldn't try to cover a lie with another lie so thought it best not to answer,after hearing Edward walk away from the door Ava did the one thing she always refused to do,she let go of the self-pity and the anger and sobbed for what seemed like hours.

 **Remus**

"Why are you crying?" his aunt asked in alarm,hastily passing him a tissue across the dinner table

"i'm not" Remus told her before letting out a painful sob he'd been trying to hold back

"oh dear" his aunt muttered before rounding the table and rubbing his back in a soothing gesture

"it seems as though your wife is distressed Remus" she told him gently

"I think it's stopped" Remus frowned at the tissue in his hand,as the small sobs stopped all at once

"I doubt that" his aunt laughed bitterly,continuing her soothing gesture

"what can I do?" Remus asked desperately as another wave of sadness rolled through him

"be happy" she told him simply while leaning over his shoulder for another tissue

"be happy? I've got nothing to be happy about" Remus all but screeched as hot tears began to roll down his scarred cheeks

"well then you'll just have to share the poor girls upset" his aunt told him harshly

"there's got to be something I can do?" Remus begged as a wave of loud sobs broke out of him

"think of something happy" his aunt told him urgently "a good book or a happy memory"

"I..I cant" he sobbed waving his hands around hopelessly

"come along then" his aunt sighed in defeat,before helping him to his feet "early bed time,maybe you can sleep through it" she told him gently as she led him up the stairs.

"I don't think ill be able to sleep" Remus told her between sobs as he staggered down the hallway towards his bedroom

"actually I've got some dreamless sleep somewhere" his aunt grinned while sitting Remus  
down at the end of his bed "it'll make you both sleep" she beamed as she dashed out of the room.

he felt awful,like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and had no way to ease the weight,Ava wasn't feeling angry or just simply upset,it was pure self-pity the one thing she had promised never to give in to,she'd finally decided to let it out but hadn't realized Remus would feel it too.

"here" his aunt hummed while rushing back into the room with the potion "down in one,there's a good lad" she told him softly as she held the bottle steady for him.

"in bed then Remus" she ordered with a sad smile,while pulling the blankets back for him

"I don't want to feel like this ever again" he told his aunt determinedly as she waved her wand closing the bed curtains with a soft snap

"I remember the first time this happened with me and your uncle" his aunt told him with a soft chuckle "only I was in the next room so he had me back to my senses quick enough,but it truly disturbed him"

"you and uncle David were soul bonded?" Remus asked her,his voice thick with sleep

"yes" his aunt told him with a far away look "it always happens at 16,and by 18 we were goners" she smiled sadly "I couldn't stand him at first,blamed him for all of my problems,but a few days in I started noticing him,his smile,his laugh,the little line he'd get between his eyebrows when he frowned"

"Ava does that when she's concentrating" Remus smiled sleepily the sobs growing smaller and weaker "she chew's her lip too"

"its funny" his aunt smiled "the smallest things make the biggest difference"


	19. Chapter 19

**Lily**

"remind me again why I bothered coming home? Lily asked her father as they sat at the kitchen table

"well,I would like to think you missed your old man" her father smiled softly

"I do" Lily grinned "I miss you and mum all the time,but Petunia" she finished with a sigh

"Petunia is having difficulty" her father sighed while setting his newspaper down

"she's been having difficulty for the past 5 years dad" Lily huffed

her sister had been particularly nasty on Lily's arrival home,her father had collected her from the Hogwarts Express with nothing but huge smile's and warm hugs and they had chatted animatedly the whole drive home,she'd arrived home to find her mother pruning the rose-bush in the back garden and had received the same treatment her father had given,Petunia however alternated between ignoring Lily's existence or making her time at home unbearable,this morning had been the latter

"she just doesn't understand" her father told her gently "we're so proud of you,and Petunia hate's that you're gifted"

"she's jealous" her mother concluded while strolling into the kitchen still in her striped Pajamas

"well I wish she'd get over it already" Lily sighed "it's not as though I had a choice I was born a witch" she grumbled

"we'll have none of that Lily Evans" her mother scorned "I refuse to let you pick up on your sisters negativity"

"well its hard not to take her words to heart" Lily whined "she went off on a rant this morning about how much of a freak I am"

"since when have you ever listened to your sister?" he father chuckled picking his news paper back up

"you're not a freak Lily" her mother told her determinedly "Petunia's been spending an alarming amount of time with that dreadful boy Vernon from down the street"

"Vernon Dursley?" Her father spat slamming down the news paper forcefully "ill have no daughter of mine keeping company with a brat like Dursley"

"she's 19 Mark" her mother sighed "she's old enough to make her own decisions"

"I see you're forgetting that fat lump of a man kicked Daisy up and down the street once" her father told her grimly

"don't think I've forgotten what he did to the cat" her mother scolded "she's not left the house since,and if memory serves me right Lily got him back for that"

"I did" Lily grinned wickedly "I heard he had to have all of his toe nails removed" she told her dad thoughtfully

"good girl" her father grinned "still Rose dear you should speak with Petunia"

"I will Mark" her mother nodded thoughtfully "Lily what was the news you were wanting to tell us before Petunia threw a tantrum?"

"oh,well speaking of boys" Lily mumbled unable to meet her father's eyes "I've started dating someone" she told them quietly

"how lovely" her mother grinned as he father spat "who is he?"

"his name's James" Lily laughed finally looking over at her father who had turned rather red "James Potter,I really quite like him"

"isn't he the one who ask's you out on a date and you always say no to?" her mother chuckled

"yes that's him" Lily grinned as her father smiled slightly "he seems to have grown up a lot over the Christmas break,we've only been on one date but I think he might be here to stay"

"well you must invite him for dinner this week" her mother beamed

"yes id like to meet the chap" her father told her with a soft smile "anyone worth my Lily's notice is worth meeting"

"thank you" Lily told them sweetly

 **James**

"I just got an owl from Lily" James announced as he flung the sitting room door open

"and?" Sirius prompted while crouched over the coffee table scribbling a letter

"her parents want to meet me" he told Sirius with a grimaced

"how nice of them" his mother beamed,looking up from her book "in that case we must invite Lily over for lunch at some point this week"

"this all seems too sudden" James sighed while stepping closer to Sirius so he could read over his shoulder.

"it would be extremely rude to turn down the invitation James" his mother scolded lightly

"what do you think Padfoot?" James asked with a grin

"what do I think about what?" Sirius jumped,knocking the ink bottle all over his letter "James you sod" Sirius hissed before passing the letter over to his mother who cleaned off the excess ink at once

"about dinner with Lily's parents" James chuckled sinking into his father's arm chair

"why,am I invited?" Sirius frowned while rummaging through the stationary draw

"why would you be invited?" James snorted

"wait,what are we talking about?" Sirius asked clearly confused

"Lily's parents have invited me over to dinner on Thursday" James repeated impatiently

"oh,well good for you" Sirius grinned before extracting an envelope from the draw with a look of triumph

"git" James mumbled "so,who are you writing to Padfoot?"

"Ava" Sirius told him with a wide grin "we're meeting on Wednesday for our date"

"you never listen to me do you?" James sighed as Sirius's grin fell "im telling you it's not a good idea,Ava's got all kinds of weird stuff going on right now"

"well if she's really that upset over Remus why would she agree to go?" Sirius snapped

"revenge" his mother spoke up "if Remus is already dating someone else Ava would date you to hurt him"

"women are master manipulators" James grumbled frowning down at his letter from Lily

"I don't care about being a rebound" Sirius sighed

"you're not even that mate" James told him gently "are you sure its even a date?"

"well actually" Sirius paused "I cant remember exactly what I said when I asked her out,im sure the word date got thrown in there somewhere"

"so you didn't actually ask if she'd like to go on a date with you?" James's mum frowned slightly "because if you didn't it doesn't count"

"I asked her to hang out I think?" Sirius told them frowning deeply "does that count?"

"no" James and his mother told him in union

"you ask me to hang out all the time Padfoot" James grinned "if you class that as a date we should have been married by now"

"shit" Sirius spat.

 **Ava**

"You look tired today" Daniel told her gently as she turned her nose up at the bowl of cereal and poured herself another cup of coffee

"didn't sleep very well" Ava lied smoothly,she'd slept like a baby after her pity party had ended

"i could hear you snoring through the wall,at one point you were so quiet i thought you'd died" Edward scoffed as he strolled into the kitchen in his dressing gown

"didn't feel that way" Ava grumbled while adding sugar to her coffee

"are you feeling alright?" Edward asked squinting his eyes slightly as he looked Ava over

"im fine Ed" she smiled sweetly before pulling the bowl of cereal back towards herself and eating a spoon full

"liar" Edward sighed as he sunk into the empty chair next to her "so,when are we going to talk about you being a werewolf" he asked casually pouring milk into his morning tea

"i'm not a werewolf" she denied immediately, as the cereal seemed to stick to the back of her throat

"another lie" Edward smiled sadly

"we can both tell Ava" Daniel sighing sadly

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with the two of you" Ava fumed rising from the table and slamming her mug down harshly "I am not a werewolf"

"yes you are" Daniel called after her as she stomped down the hallway towards her bedroom "I recognize my kind"

"she need's time" Edward mumbled as Ava froze on the spot absorbing Daniel's words

"you're a werewolf?" she whispered stepping back into the kitchen

"yes" Daniel told her quietly "and I knew you were too,as soon as you opened the door yesterday"

"im sorry Edward" Ava told her brother after a few minutes in a numb voice as he visibly paled

"who was it?" Edward asked her quietly still glued to his seat "did Remus do this to you?"

"yes and no" Ava told him thoughtfully "he played his part in it,but he never knew this would happen"

"you need to sit down" Edward spat pointing to the chair she had just vacated "and tell me everything"

Ava stood and stared at her brother and his companion for a few minutes unsure,Dumbledore had told her the less people who knew the better,but Edward was her brother and her best friend,he loved her fiercely and she had no reason not to trust was new to her but the man seemed to project a certain authoritative aura she hadn't noticed the day before 'he's an alpha' Ava realized as her eyes grew wide.

"I need you both to promise me you'll never speak of this to anyone" Ava told them gravely still standing in place.

"I promise" Daniel told her firmly "ill even take the unbreakable vow"

"surely that's not necessary" Edward frowned just as Ava said "ok then"

"seriously?" Edward asked extremely shocked

"let's do it" Daniel nodded rising from his seat

"Edward you'll have to do the honors" Ava told him gently as she approached the Alpha wolf

"what have you done Ava?" Edward asked her appalled as he remained glued to his seat

"ill tell you everything" she promised gravely "but I need this to stay between the three of us,or something terrible will happen"

"to you?" Edward asked sharply as he finally began to stand up

"yes" Ava told him fighting back tears "if either of you tells,people will come after me and Remus"

"let's do it then" Edward nodded,his face hardening slightly as he grabbed his wand from the table

"here we go then" Daniel grinned while sinking on to his knees along with Ava and clasping her right hand tightly as she extended it.

"you'll need to point your wand at our hands Ed" Ava told her brother softly as he stood next to her with a startled expression.

"right" Edward nodded stepping in between the two and pointing his wand directly at their clasped hands

"Will you,Daniel,watch over myself and my husband and keep our secret hidden"

"I will"

as soon as Daniel agreed A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from Edward's wand and wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire

"and will you,to the best of your ability,protect me from harm"

"I will"

"and should it prove necessary,if I disappear suddenly will you ensure Edward's safety"

"I will" Daniel told her at once while glancing up at Edward with a soft smile.

another blinding flame shot from Edward's wand before the it ceased all together leaving Ava and Daniel with same jagged scars on their palms.

"this better be good" Edward told Ava with wide eyes

"sit down and ill tell you both everything"

 **Remus**

"Thanks for meeting me today Mary" Remus smiled softly "I've been going insane locked up with my aunt"

"I know the feeling" Mary chuckled before sipping her butter beer

"had a good Easter so far?" Remus asked politely

"I've never been home at Easter before" she informed him with a smile "I mean I spend every Christmas at home with my parents but never Easter,im rather bored"

"yes I usually don't bother either" Remus chuckled sadly

"so what were your plans supposed to be?" she asked him gently

"me and Ava were supposed to be spending the week getting our house in London ready for the summer holidays" he told her somewhat sadly

"im sorry it didn't work out like that" Mary sighed "she'll come around Remus,you just need to explain everything to her"

"well I don't think she'll give me the time of day" Remus told her bitterly as he glared across the bar

"whys that?" Mary asked him startled

"because she just walked in with Sirius Black" he spat pointing towards the couple at the bar

"Remus im sure its noth.." Mary began but was quickly cut off as Ava's wind chime laugh echoed around the bar

"I should have known" Remus sighed bitterly "he's always been a opportunist"

"I bet they're meeting James and Lily" Mary told him brightly,immediately making him feel more at ease

"Remus" Sirius grinned striding over to their table just as the bathroom door swung shut behind Ava

"Sirius,how are you?" Remus asked smiling brightly

"im great thanks,sorry I didn't realize you were on a date" Sirius grinned mischievously while shooting a wink at Mary who blushed deeply

"we're not on a date" Remus chuckled "Mary's helping me gain back my sanity"

"his aunt is really quite odd" Mary told Sirius with a slight frown

"shes madder than a bag of cats that one" Sirius agreed

"are you meeting James and Lily?" Remus asked casually as Sirius sat down in the seat next to him

"no I've just met up with Ava" Sirius smirked

"how's she doing?" Remus asked with a slight frown,the corner of his mouth twitching when he saw Sirius's rather crest fallen expression.

"shes great" Sirius told him with a wink

"are you sure about that?" Remus snapped before rising from his chair quickly and making his way over to the lady's room

"whats going on Remus?" Mary asked urgently right at his heels

"can you just check on her for me Mary? im obviously not allowed in the lady's toilets" Remus asked her quickly as Sirius strode over, fire in his eyes

"you know Mooney" Sirius hissed "when you dumped her she became a free agent"

"I know that Sirius,now shut up will you im trying to listen" Remus sighed

"oh pardon me I forgot you're not Mooney anymore" Sirius smiled grimly "you passed that on to your wife,how rude of me"

"don't you..." Remus started just before Mary came crashing from the bathroom propping up his wife

"throwing her guts up poor thing" Mary grimaced while handing Ava off to Remus with a grateful sigh

"Remus" Ava sighed loudly before leaning into him "please take me back to Edward's flat"

"how did you get here?" Remus asked her gently

"floo" she mumbled before looking over at Sirius with an apologetic look "sorry" she muttered before Remus walked her steadily over to the fire-place

"sorry Mary" Remus called over his shoulder as Mary send him an encouraging smile

"powder" Ava mumbled handing Remus a velvet draw string bag "come on then" she sighed stepping into the green flames as soon as Remus threw in the powder.

"221B Baker street,London" Ava called out clearly  
-

"I think the floo was a bad idea" Ava grimaced as she ran out of the sitting room

"hey Remus" Edward greeted casually from the corner of the room where he sat at his desk

"hello Edward" Remus greeted rather awkwardly

"Daniel told her not to go out today,but would she listen?" Edward sighed with a soft smile "sit down mate I don't bite"

"I never thought you did" Remus grinned before sinking down into the old grey sofa

"can I get you something to drink? I think ive got some butter beer in the fridge" Edward asked him while frowning down at a piece of paper

"that'd be great" Remus sighed comfortably

"DANIEL" Edward shouted as Remus almost fell off the sofa

"you can't call me like some bloody house elf" a gruff voice snapped a minute later as a huge man walked into the room buttoning up a checkered shirt

"well it works" Edward grinned shooting Remus a quick wink "this is Remus,Ava's husband"

"nice to meet you Remus" Daniel grinned nodding his head slightly in greeting

"get us some butter beer will you?" Edward asked him before returning to his sketching

"he alternates between treating me like a house elf,or a lap dog" Daniel told him shaking his head

"you wouldn't stick around if you didn't enjoy it" Edward snorted before throwing down his pencil with a sigh

"i hate to admit it,but you were right" Ava sighed as she appeared through the sitting room door "i should not have gone out today"

"I told you" Daniel chuckled "I was up all night emptying my stomach contents"

"I've been fine all morning" Ava whined before throwing herself on the sofa next to Remus "then I meet up with Sirius and suddenly BANG,im the exorcist"

"Sirius often leaves me feeling nauseated" Remus grinned as Edward howled with laughter

"the black's often leave people feeling like that" Daniel agreed seriously while handing Remus a bottle of muggle beer

"where's mine?" Ava demanded as Daniel passed the second bottle to Edward

"we don't waste beer in this house" Edward told her sternly "you'll just throw it back up"

"great,thanks everyone by the way I feel fine" Ava told them sarcastically

"you're not pregnant are you?" Edward asked her suddenly while sending Remus an accusing glare "you were throwing up on monday too"

"im not pregnant" Ava spat before turning on Remus with an apologetic look "im not pregnant" she assured him calmly

"then why are you throwing up so much?" Edward asked suspiciously

"Monday I had a mini break down and today well,the unbreakable vow leaves you quite nauseated" Ava scowled at her brother

"unbreakable vow?" Remus asked shocked

"they know everything" Ava explained pointing between Edward and the man Remus had never even met "Daniel took the unbreakable vow"

"what?" Remus asked stunned as he looked between Ava and Daniel

"it was necessary" Ava shrugged "besides im done with hiding things from my family"

"my aunt knew" Remus told her quietly "her and my uncle were soul bonded"

"must run in the family" Ava chuckled grimly

"I never knew this would happen" Remus told the room at large "my aunt thinks it's the bond punishing us"

"how so?" Edward asked turning to give Remus his full attention

"well I honestly don't know why Ava transformed in the first place" Remus admitted with a sigh "but my aunt thinks because Ava broke the bond's rules the lycanthropy stuck with her"

"and how have I supposedly broken the rules?" Ava asked angrily

"well,I didn't break up with you,you just took it that way" Remus told her gently "so technically you're the one who broke up with me"

"that's true" Edward nodded ignoring his sisters glare

"anyway,my aunt thinks we're both being punished,you somehow got my lycanthropy and I get to sit back and watch you suffer" Remus finished with a sad sigh

"so if the two of you get back together?" Daniel questioned with a frown

"I have no idea what will happen" Remus admitted

"but the rule is for outsiders" Ava protested "if any outsiders attempt to break the soul bond or harm the couple emotionally or physically death will claim them" she quoted

"well we hardly got given a rule book for ourselves" Remus sighed "soul bonds are so rare we can only guess"

"this is stupid" Ava grumbled in annoyance "I turn into a frigging werewolf every full moon and you get nothing,zilch"

"id take it back if I could" Remus told her slightly hurt "I never thought for one second this would happen"

"well now you've got what you wanted" Ava mumbled to herself "you should go,don't want to keep Mary waiting"

"im not dating Mary,or anyone else" Remus told her slowly

"yeh,me neither,never again now go"

 **Sirius**

"did that actually just happen?" Sirius wondered out loud as he watched Ava and Remus disappear in the fireplace

"you can't argue with true love" the girl next to him practically sang

"sorry who are you again?" Sirius asked bewildered taking in her small build and white blonde hair

"Mary Johnson" the girl told him while sticking out her hand

"nice to meet you" Sirius told her distractedly while he shook her hand "you don't think they'll get back together?"

"not after what she was muttering in the lady's room" Mary snorted "she's sworn off men apparently"

"she'll come around once she's feeling better" Sirius told her hopefully "I had a whole afternoon planned"

"well im not doing anything" Mary informed him with a significant look

Sirius looked her over fully then,she was quite a plump little witch,with wide hips and sparkling blue eyes,Sirius's eyes connected with her cleavage and he knew his answer straight away

"let's go" he grinned extending his arm to her


	20. Chapter 20

**Lily**

"please don't go out" Lily begged her mother

"I wont be gone long Lily I'm only buying milk from the shop" her mother chuckled while throwing her coat on

"I'll come with you" Lily suggested desperately

"really Lily" her mother sighed impatiently "I'll be five minutes if that"

"a lot can happen in five minutes" Lily warned her mother

"I know she's been terrible today but surely you can avoid her for five whole minutes?" her mother asked her clearly irritated before heading out the door

"I'll just hide in the cupboard under the stairs then shall i?" Lily called after her mother before slamming the door shut.

Petunia had been terrible today,she'd snuck into Lily's bedroom and torn pages from her school books,mutilated her school robes and just to add insult to injury ripped up all of Lily's completed had obviously fixed everything Petunia had destroyed but that had only sent Petunia into a rage which resulted in Lily transfiguring her sister into a pig.

her mother had been at first slightly impressed and then livid,Lily had refused to set Petunia right for several hours until her father had telephoned from work roaring with laughter and asked politely if she'd be so kind as to make her sister human again.

she had reluctantly agreed and set her sister to rights,Petunia had only thrown Lily a disgusted look before storming up the stairs to her bedroom,which lead to now Lily hadn't been joking about locking herself under the stairs,she quickly scrambled in locking the door behind her with a soft click as Petunia's footsteps came down the stairs

'I knew it' Lily thought to herself as she watched Petunia's feet walk slowly to the door through the key hole.

Petunia opened the door and quickly ushered them inside,judging by the disgustingly shiny shoes Lily knew it was Vernon Dursley

"where is the freak?" Vernon whispered harshly as a THUD echoed through the hallway causing Lily's heart to beat rapidly

"she's hiding in that cupboard" Petunia told him with glee in her voice "are you going to get her with the baseball bat Vernon?" her sister asked hopefully

"these freaks need to be taught a lesson Petunia" Vernon told her sister menacingly

"get out of there you freak" Petunia screamed suddenly before banging on the cupboard door

Lily backed off into the corner of the small cupboard hugging her knees to her chest tightly and not daring to breathe,her sister really wanted her dead and she just couldn't understand why

"there's a spare key in the kitchen draw" Petunia exclaimed in delight as Vernon continued to try to kick the small door in

'I need to get out' Lily thought to herself determinedly ,unfortunately she had left her wand upstairs locked in her school trunk so that wasn't an option,the only form of weapon to hand was her mother's red umbrella with a sharp metal point

"here the key Vernon" Petunia's voice cried suddenly as the door clicked unlocked

"I need to get out,I need to get out" Lily whispered to herself frantically, still holding out the umbrella threateningly as the door burst open.

a sudden sequence of events happened all at once,as soon as the cupboard door had opened Lily's parents walked through the back door,Vernon had lunged himself straight into the umbrellas point,and Lily had squeezed her eyes shut tightly. the last thing Lily had heard were Petunia's scream and her fathers yell of rage before she heard nothing.

 **James**

"So the date wasn't so bad after all?" James asked Sirius grinning

"Mary is quite a woman" Sirius grinned before sinking down onto the sofa next to James

"I wonder whats going to happen with Ava and Remus?" James thought out loud before sending Sirius an apologetic look

"he's got some grovelling to do" Sirius snorted

"yeah I know but you can't really blame him for doubting himself,it comes naturally to Remus" James sighed loudly

"it is a very Remus thing to do" Sirius agreed frowning slightly as he looked out of the window

"Prongs?" Sirius asked apprehensively

"what?" James sighed staring up at the ceiling

"two questions" Sirius asked him grinning "question one,why is Lily Evans standing in your back garden?,question two,why is she wielding an umbrella like a sword?"

"have you been drinking Dad's fire whiskey again?" James asked him concerned

"yes,but that's not the point,Lily Evans is literally stood in your back garden brandishing a red umbrella" Sirius laughed while pointing at the window.

true enough when James looked up Lily was actually stood in his back garden with her eyes shut tightly holding out a rather lethal looking umbrella.

"Merlin" James cried jumping up from the sofa and running through the house

"Evans what are you doing?" James panted as he shot out of the back door across the grass

"Lily?" he asked apprehensively as he stood a few feet from her "are you alright?"

"James?" Lily asked shakily still not opening her eyes "am I dead?"

"no" James told her slowly "your standing bare foot in my back garden brandishing a red umbrella"

"it is you" Lily sobbed finally opening her eyes and throwing the umbrella to one side as she ran towards him

"how did you even get here?" James chuckled hugging her tightly

"James" Lily sobbed uncontrollably "Petunia and her boyfriend came after me with a baseball bat"

"WHAT" James shouted hugging Lily even tighter and glaring down at the umbrella "is that...is that blood Lily?"

"I think I stabbed him" Lily sobbed finally looking up at James

"where?,will anyone have found him yet? do we have time to hide the body?" James thought fast,sending Sirius a significant look as he watched through the window

"I don't think i killed him" Lily told him seriously "mum and dad walked in just as Vernon got into the cupboard I was hiding in and then suddenly I was here"

"it's alright Padfoot" James called just as Sirius came storming out of the door "we wont need those shovels after all"

"you're always spoiling my fun these days Prongs" Sirius called over to them before walking back into the house

"you...you'd have actually covered up a murder for me?" Lily asked shocked

"well wouldn't you do the same for me?" James asked with a smile

"I don't really know" Lily told him after a long minute of thinking

"this is why,you're the smart one" James told her with a grin as he slung his arm across her shoulders "it's also why I keep Sirius around,he's good at hiding the body's"

 **Ava**

"So whats the plan with school then?" Daniel asked casually as they sat around the table

"I'll finish this year" Ava told them avoiding Edwards gaze "and then I wont be going back"

"why?" Edward demanded at once,she knew he would

"because there's no point in doing NEWTS" Ava sighed dramatically

"Ava you need NEWTS to get a job" Edward scolded

"yes in the ministry or diagon alley or anywhere else in our world" Ava told him slowly "unfortunately im now a frigging werewolf Ed,I'm no longer accepted in our society so my job options are extremely limited"

"why do you think i work at construction sites rather than be an Aurora like I always wanted?" Daniel told Edward gently "because I'm classed as an animal rather than a wizard"

"but that's wrong" Edward protested

"but that's the way it is" Daniel told him sadly "Ava would be better off finishing off this year at Hogwarts and then attending a muggle college like you do"

"I'm already looking into courses" Ava told them eagerly

"this was never supposed to be your life Ava,how can you just accept it?" Edward asked her sadly

"because it is what it is" she told him gently "I've made my bed now I'm laying in it"

"it's just unfair" Edward sighed

"they're bringing in a new legislation where we have to sigh a register" Daniel told then with a scowl "so they can keep count on our population"

"I'm not sighing that" Ava shrieked in disgust

"apparently if you don't sigh and they find out you're a werewolf it's either a life sentence in azkaban or the kiss" Daniel grimaced

"they would say that though" Edward snorted "to scare you"

"well its working" Ava sighed loudly "what do the packs think?"

"a lot are against it" Daniel told her with a grim smile "some who are more in touch with our human self's like you and I are for it"

"I can understand why they want it" Ava admitted "but I don't like the idea of being on it,it's almost like you'll be looking over your shoulder for the rest of your life"

"we will" Daniel told her firmly "when the Aurora's work load is light they like to make our lives hell,its been a lot better since Alastor Moody took over but old habits die-hard"

"so there's still rouge Aurora's?" Edward asked bewildered

"they treat us like animals Ed" Daniel told him gently "so far Ava's not had all the prejudice,but eventually it'll come"

"if they live long enough" Ava grinned menacingly

"has it occurred to you the next time you argue with someone they could drop dead?" Edward asked quietly

"i'll start taking the soul bonding more seriously" she promised him

"good just be careful while your back at school" Edward smiled softly "I've got a meeting with Dumbledore in the morning about what we discussed a couple of days ago I don't think he'll disagree with me that its safer you live with me"

"I hate that I'm putting you both out" Ava sighed loudly

"don't be silly" Daniel laughed

"you're not putting us out at all" Edward agreed with a smile

"ill get a job" Ava told them determinedly "I met a girl at the shop I bought my new dress from,Sarah,she said there are weekend jobs going where she is"

"good" Edward chuckled "you're expensive to keep"

"she's hardly cost us a thing" Daniel scoffed swatting Edward playfully

 **Lily**

James lead Lily through the back door and into a huge stone kitchen

"Bruce can you make my friend a warm drink please?" James asked a tiny house elf that was pottering around the kitchen with a feather duster

"yes Master James she is looking cold,is hot chocolate ok miss?" the elf squeaked

"i'd love some thank you Bruce" Lily told the elf warmly

"will you be ok for a minute? I just need to find my mum" James asked her gently as he led her to one of the kitchen chairs

"ill be fine" she reassured him with a soft smile as he dashed out of the door

"I've never met a house elf before" Lily told the little elf as he handed her a steaming mug of hot chocolate

"I is pleased to meet you miss" he told her with a deep bow

"my name's Lily" she beamed once he'd finished bowing

"I knows miss" Bruce squeaked with a wide smile "is you wanting marshmallows miss?"

"do you have some?" Lily asked nodding eagerly

"Master James and Sirius always have coco before bed time" the elf nodded before rummaging through a cupboard behind her

"traitor" Sirius grinned stepping into the kitchen "are you making hot chocolate Bruce?"

"yes Master Sirius I is made you a cup over there" the elf grinned while handing Lily a bag of huge marshmallows.

"thank you Bruce" Lily and Sirius told him in union

"miss I is fetching you some of Master James's socks,your feet is blue" the elf tutted before disappearing with a POP

"are you alright dear?" a small witch cried as the stormed in to the kitchen,she was the female version of James but with blue eyes,a lot shorter and rather plump.

"I'm fine thank you Mrs Potter,I apologies for showing up like this" Lily told the older witch shakily as she rose from her seat "I'm not 100% sure how I actually got here come to think of it"

"details" Mrs Potter shrugged dismissively "please sit down sweetheart you look as white as a ghost"

"thank you" Lily smiled as she sank back down into her seat

"here miss" Bruce appeared suddenly handing Lily a pair of thick woolen socks and a blue fluffy dressing gown

"thank you Bruce" Lily beamed throwing the dressing gown over herself like a blanket

"you must be freezing" Mrs Potter cried noticing Lily's lack of socks and jacket "keep still for me dear" she beamed before withdrawing her wand from an apron and pointing it at Lily,a sudden rush of warmth swept over her which made Lily feel like she'd been sitting in front of the fireplace for hours

"wow" Lily sighed closing her eyes slightly "that's so much better thank you"

"think nothing of it" Mrs Potter chuckled stowing the wand back in her deep pocket "would you like to telephone your parents dear? let them know you're safe"

"I really don't want to" Lily sighed "but I need to"

"I'd be going spare if it was either of my boys" Mrs Potter frowned accusingly at Sirius and James as they looked baffled "the phone's in the sitting room James will show you where"

"thank you Mrs Potter i really do appreciate it" Lily smiled softly

"no need to thank me" Mrs Potter blushed "and call me Euphemia dear"

"dad?" Lily asked apprehensively as soon as the other line clicked

"Lily" her dad cried in relief "where are you sweetheart?"

"I don't know how I did it but im actually in Godrics Hollow" Lily told him pinching the bridge of her nose "dad what happened?"

"that's over 200 miles away" he dad told her stunned

"like I said I have no idea how I got here,I'm with the Potters,remember I told you about James?" Lily asked him impatiently

"I'm glad your safe love" her dad told her with a sigh "question is how do we get you home?"

"dad I don't want to come home" Lily told him sadly "not with her and that lunatic there"

"your sisters been sectioned Lily" her father told her with a sigh "Dursley's in hospital and Petunia's been sectioned"

"what did I do dad?" Lily half sobbed as James squeezed her shoulder reassuringly

"its more like what did I do sweetheart" her father chuckled darkly "I finish work pull up in the car walk through the door,there's Vernon Dursley with a baseball bat you trapped in the cupboard and your sister egging the lunatic on"

"so what did you do?" Lily asked him with a slight giggle

"I smacked him over the head with your mothers favorite vase,you know that really horrid one she keeps on the table next to the phone?" her father chuckled

"the marble one?" Lily gasped

"unfortunately the ugly thing survived,I mean Vernon not the vase" her father told her angrily

"i told the police you'd run to get out of the way,they're still out looking for you now"

"well you better tell them I'm safe dad" Lily sighed but smiled softly "what about Petunia?"

"well as soon as the ambulance came and took Vernon your sister starts ranting about Witches and Wizards,so they carted her off in a white van" her father told her gently

"I'm so sorry daddy" Lily sobbed "this is all my fault"

"don't be sorry Lily love" her father soothed "me and your mum have been worried sick about you,one second you're there the next minute poof gone"

"I'm fine dad" Lily laughed "I really am,I'll find my way home don't worry"

"is James's father there? can I speak to him?" her dad asked casually

"his dad's still at work he'll be home any minute,but his mothers right here" Lily told him just as Euphemia stepped into the room with a wide smile

"yes sweetheart whats his mothers name?" her dad asked quickly before she could pass over the phone

"Euphemia" she told him slowly so he'd get the pronunciation right before passing the phone over to James's mother

"yes you're quite right Mr Evans it is an odd name" Euphemia told her father brightly before bursting into laughter

"whats happened?" James asked her quietly

"Vernon's in hospital and Petunia's been sectioned" Lily told him holding back tears

"they're both in the best places to get help" James told her soothingly

"i couldn't agree with you more" Lily sighed sadly

"here you are dear" Euphemia smiled handing the phone back to Lily

"dad?" Lily asked a lot more cheerful than she had been a minute before

"yes I'm here sweetheart" her dad greeted,she could hear the smile in his voice "you'll be spending tonight at the Potter's and returning with James through the fireplace tomorrow"

"why is James coming?" Lily asked with a snort of laughter

"because its Thursday tomorrow and he's coming for dinner remember?" her father reminded her gently

"dad I'm sure with everything going on James wont mind rescheduling" Lily told him gently as James gave her a nod of agreement

"absolutely not your mother insists" her father chuckled as her mother called "I do" in the background

"ok then dad,tell mum I said thank you and that im sorry" Lily told him gently

"nothing to apologies for,now enjoy yourself at the Potter's,behave,and be helpful" her father echoed her mother's words

"I will dad" Lily laughed "i love you both"

"we love you too sweetheart,have fun" her father told her before ending the phone call

"can I help you with dinner?" she asked Euphemia eagerly


	21. Chapter 21

**Dumbledore**

"Edward" Albus greeted smiling at the young man warmly "its been how many years since you were in my office?"

"Two" Edward grinned knowingly "the last time was when I painted the dull potions lap purple"

"you and I have always shared an appreciation for color" Dumbledore chuckled gesturing for the young man to sit "what brings you to my office this time?"

"Ava" Edward told him with a sigh "also I may have turned the entrance hall green before I arrived at your office"

"naturally" Albus chuckled "Professor McGonagall will of corse know it was your doing"

"she hates green" Edward laughed

"she's also not a fan of pink" Albus grinned "now let's discuss the purpose of your visit,Ava"

"Ava is,having a hard time" Edward sighed softly "she's not really coping with the lycanthropy"

"it is a difficult burden to bear" Albus sighed sadly "im assuming she has informed you of the real reason she married Remus Lupin?"

"yes she's told he about the soul bond" Edward grimaced slightly "it's mainly that reason I no longer think its safe for her to live in your school"

"continue" Albus nodded apprehensively

"me and Ava both agree,she's a ticking time bomb,the other students aren't safe around her" Edward told him sadly

"your reasoning?" Albus asked smoothly as he summoned a tea-tray

"the soul bond for one,the only piece of lore you've found suggests anyone who harms her in any way will drop dead immediately" Edward told him with a slight frown

"that is something that never occurred to me" Albus nodded in agreement "Ava has been the number one subject of gossip lately,I hadn't considered how risky it was for the other students"

"then we agree this could be a potential problem?" Edward prompted

"yes,the lycanthropy will make Ava extremely temperamental,ah I see your reasoning" Albus realized with a sad smile

"she doesn't want to hurt anyone" Edward told him seriously

"what would you suggest?" Albus asked him sadly

"Ava and I have discussed her returning to my home at the end of every school day" Edward told him confidently "she would still attend classes and meals but she will not live here"

"and her monthly fee?" Albus asked reluctantly,he never enjoyed discussing money over a child's schooling

"will still be paid in full" Edward told him with a soft smile "we're hoping people wont notice her absence for a while"

"I cannot guarantee that be the case" Albus told him with a kind smile

"we'll take every day as it comes" Edward smiled back eagerly

"very well" Albus agreed chuckling at Edward's astonished expression "im guessing Ava will not be returning for her 7th year with us?"

"unfortunately not" Edward sighed "we think the only job opportunity she'll have will be with the muggles so her NEWTS seem unnecessary"

"such a waste of talent" Albus sighed sadly "but you are probably correct in your assumption as long as Ava can hide the lycanthropy"

"shes holding it together for now" Edward smiled sadly "I don't know how much longer that will last,she seems determined to cut herself off from our world"

"let her do how she sees fit Edward" Albus warned him "if she is severing ties the last one's left will be family,then she will completely isolate herself"

"I truly hope that never happens" Edward shook his head sadly

"as do I" Albus nodded "has she met Mr Morrissey yet?"

"yes they're currently at home waiting for me" Edward smiled softly "dating a werewolf has its perks" he added with a wink

"i'm sure Daniel will lead her in the right direction" Albus chuckled "ill arrange it with Minevera,Ava will be able to use the floo network in her office"

"thank you Professor" Edward beamed standing to shake his hand

"the pleasure is all mine"

 **James**

"how did you sleep?" James asked with a loud yawn as he sank into the kitchen chair

"it took me a while to drop off but once I did I was out like a light" Lily chuckled her eye's staring at James's bed head

"are you sure my mother didn't drug you?" he asked her seriously,laughing loudly as her face fell slightly "im kidding,she only does that to Sirius"

"that's because he's always sneaking out of the window" his mother chuckled as she entered the kitchen "few drops of sleeping potion in his coco and he's asleep within half an hour"

"they sure do keep us on our toes" his father chuckled behind his morning paper

"Master James you is forgetting your glasses" Bruce squeaked as he came running into the kitchen with James's glasses in hand

"I wondered why i couldn't see" James laughed before putting on his glasses and the clear non blurry version of Lily Evans appeared before him.

"you is so silly Master" Bruce giggled before heading back out of the kitchen before James could thank him.

"you'd have thought" his mother chuckled while loading sausages and eggs onto Lily's plate "after wearing them since you were 2 years old,you'd actually remember you need them"

"i'm tired" James argued with a wide yawn as if to prove his point

"food" Sirius muttered as he walked into the kitchen still wrapped in his blankets and sniffing the air around him.

"Sirius Potter look at the state of you" his mother scolded with a slight smile "we have a guest"

"oh don't worry he's like this at school" Lily told her with a warm smile

"so that's why i got a letter about you turning up for breakfast in the great hall in your underpants?" James's father laughed heartily "I told McGonagall she must have been confused"

"I never saw that letter" his mother snapped "Sirius Black I've told you time and time again you must be properly clothed at the table"

"I think I was sleep walking that day" Sirius told her with a sad expression "one minute im in bed the next im sat in the great hall,freezing my buttocks off,and then McGonagall's screaming at me"

"oh my poor boy" his mother cried dramatically flinging her arms around Sirius before loading his plate with sausages "ill cook you some more Fleamont,don't you give me that look"

"did that just happen?" Lily asked looking rather dumbstruck

"this happens every day" James told her with a grin "it makes her happy having someone to fuss over,and Sirius loves the attention"

"I can see that" Lily and James's father snorted in union

"do you have a cold Fleamont?" his mother asked while abandoning Sirius and rushing to his father's side

"no dear im perfectly well thank you" his father beamed before rubbing his rounded stomach and eyeing his wife

"you're impossible" his mother scoffed in amusement as she made her way back over to the oven "Lily dear would you like anything else?"

"no thank you Mrs Potter I couldn't eat another bite" Lily smiled warmly before snagging James's plate from under his nose and making her way over to the sink

"Lily dear you don't have to do that" his mother gasped,as he sat and watched Lily clean the dishes the muggle way

"I know" Lily grinned clearly amused at his mother's shock "it's just a habit" she shrugged turning back to the sink and fishing out the rest of the curtly at the bottom of the deep basin

"marry her" his mother mouthed while pointing to James and then to Lily "marry...her"

"so Sirius whats your plans for today?" his father asked in an attempt to cover the silence that had taken over the room

"I'm meeting Mary again today" Sirius smirked while leaning back on his chair lazily

"who's Mary?" James's mother asked clearly confused just as Lily asked "what?" in equal confusion

"look's like you're in the dog house Padfoot" James chuckled as both women stared at Sirius with angry expressions

"what happened to Ava?" his mother asked not taking her eyes from Sirius's face

"well I met her at the leaky couldn't" Sirius began to explain but was quickly cut off by Lily's groan of disappointment

"anyway" Sirius continued while glaring at Lily "we met,she got sick and Remus took her home and that was the end of it"

"I told you" James's mother chuckled happily while turning back to the sausages she was frying "never interfere with somebody else's marriage"

"so anyway" Sirius continued ignoring his mother's 'I told you so' "Mary met up with Remus,and got left behind when Remus left and one thing led to another"

"I bet it did" James's father muttered quietly from behind his news paper

"it wasn't like that" Sirius protested furiously

"we believe you Padfoot" James told his friend seriously,before the room at large burst in to laughter

"is it honestly that hard to believe I went on an actual date with someone?" Sirius spat angrily

"even I don't believe it" James's mother snorted.

 **Lily**

"nervous?" Lily asked James gently as he paced restlessly in front of the fire-place

"are you?" James asked her with a slight frown as he continued on with his pacing

"actually yes" Lily smiled softly,she knew her parents would adore James,but with recent event's the first meeting was bound to be slightly awkward.

"don't be" James chuckled softly as he halted his pacing and sank down next to her on the sofa

"it's just with everything going on at home,this maybe isn't the best time" Lily sighed softly

"I agree" James nodded sharply "but i can hardly refuse if our mothers insist"

"we should have known,after all these years of meeting each other on the platform they'd rally together" Lily grinned widely

"your mother is a wonderful woman" Mrs Potter beamed as she strode into the room with an air of elegance.

"thank you" Lily smiled genuinely "she speaks highly of you too"

"well im glad to hear it" Mrs Potter beamed "now then dear's here's the floo powder" Mrs Potter chuckled as she handed James a small green jar

"you should go first" James smirked handing the jar over to Lily as she sighed in defeat and unfolded herself from the sofa

"thank you for having me on such short notice Mrs Potter" Lily told the woman with obvious gratitude before hugging her quickly

"it was my pleasure" Mrs Potter beamed while patting Lily's cheek lightly

"well let's get going then" James grinned while jumping on to his feet, and gesturing with one arm and a slight bow to the fire-place "lady's first"

"does he often do that?" Lily asked Mrs Potter slightly shocked at James's sudden enthusiasm

"very often" Mrs Potter sighed while smiling lovingly at her son and giving Lily's arm a quick squeeze

"are we going at the same time?" Lily frowned slightly in confusion,as both her and James stepped into the grate

"yes you'll both fit through the other end" Mrs Potter beamed as she thrust a bouquet of yellow and pink roses "these are for Mrs Evans,I've charmed them so they'll never wilt"

"I'm going for dinner mum,I'm hardly taking Mrs Evans on a date" James frowned slightly eyeing the large flower arrangement

"my mother will love them" Lily told a delighted Mrs Potter "and her name is Rose"

"well you better get a move on,the floo powders burning up" Mrs Potter

"11 Spinners End,Manchester" Lily said out loud as she chanced a quick wave at Mrs Potter and began her trip through the fire-place along side James.

"so James what are your plans after school?" Rose Evans asked casually with meaningful look at her husband

"we've still got another year left yet mum" Lily told her with a glare before James could reply

"I'm hoping to work at the Ministry of magic" James told the table at large,while giving Lily's knee a grateful squeeze under the table

"the wizarding government?" her Mother asked with a smile,before shooting a smug look towards her father

"which department?" her father asked intrigued "Lily's told me the basic's"he explained

"I'm hoping to be an Aurora" James told him eagerly "it's like being one of your police men" he informed them as her mother and fathers face's became blank

"that sounds interesting" her father grinned turning his full attention to James "so is there a prison in your world?"

"men" her mother chuckled softly

* * *

 **AN:The next chapter will contain some mild swearing/scenes of violence as Ava transforms for the second time with her new pack  
so please read at your own digression!**

 **also a quick thank you to** **joleyn for her lovely review, the following chapters are longer,more descriptive and less scattered (i hope)  
all previous ****chapters will be re-checked and altered slightly as i read through them for any errors.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ava**

"I'm not sure about this Daniel" Ava told the man apprehensively,as she stumbled through the dense,dark forest behind him,the only source of light came from the faint glow of the rapidly approaching moon as it broke through the cloud's

"don't worry about it" Daniel told her reassuringly as he turned around and helped Ava untangle her jeans from a thorny bush which stabbed her calf brutally.

"I think,well maybe I shouldn't have come tonight" she sighed loudly over the chorus of crickets

"Ava" Daniel chuckled slightly as he looked up to face her "there are other women in the pack too,so don't be embarrassed ok?"

"I'm not embarrassed" Ava flinched slightly as an owl hooted loudly from a nearby tree "I guess I'm just not ready to accept the reality of the situation"

"Ava" Daniel sighed sadly while reaching for her gloved hand and leading her into a small clearing "I know this is new to you,it took me year's to accept who i am,but the fact is the moon's going to be out any second and your right where you need to be" he murmured gently as he swiped a stray tear from her cheek

"you're right" Ava nodded with a weak smile "it's fine,I'm fine"

"muggles don't come here,so everyone's safe" Daniel told her with a soft smile

"they don't come here because it's so frigging cold" a man's voice laughed rang out as Ava let out a shriek of surprise,flinging herself toward's Daniel who caught her before she fell.

"not the usual weather for April" Daniel agreed with a chuckle,in way of greeting the new arrival

"Ava, this is Luke" Daniel smiled as she looked up at him apprehensively,before daring a quick glance to the new guy,Luke was a huge,he stood over 6 feet tall with rich brown,silky looking hair that fell past his elbows,Ava was unsure what his normal eye color was,as soon as night had fallen Daniel's eye's had turned the particular shade of yellow that indicated the full moon was coming.

"well hello" Luke purred winking suggestively at Ava with a wicked grin

"put your tongue back in Luke" Daniel growled,his yellow eyes flashing dangerously

"hi" Ava told the man with a quick smile before stepping out of Daniel's embrace,she didn't want the other member's of the pack to view her as weak

"sorry I didn't realize you were so new little cub" Luke smiled softly while taking a step back as Ava sighed in relief

"he's always bringing home strays" a woman's voice spat out angrily as a small plump figure came crashing through the tree's towards them.

"great Callie's here" Luke sighed as he sank down on to his haunches "and Sian"

"I can invite as many people to join my pack as I like Callie" Daniel growled impatiently "Ava's family"

"well I suggest in future you call a pack meeting when you recruit" the angry blonde snapped

"hello I'm Sian" a velvety voice greeted softly as Ava pried her eye's away from Callie and towards the new person,Sian was really something to behold,her caramel skin looked extremely smooth until it reached her face and arm's,three long deep scars ran from the corner of her right eye all the way down to her neck,disfiguring one half of her face significantly,both of her arms had suffered the same fate from wrist to shoulder accompanied with what Ava assumed were bite marks that shone white against her dark complexion

"I'm Ava" she told her quickly,hoping Sian hadn't noticed her staring

"I'm pleased to meet you" Sian smiled kindly before walking over towards Luke

"i'm just saying your hardly an expert of pack politics" Callie spat angrily,causing a chain of reactions from the other pack members,Ava's eyes widened as she took several hastily steps back,Sian seemed to freeze mid step and Luke openly gaped at the back of Callie's head,even the two new arrivals in the distance had stopped walking as though rooted to the spot

"are you challenging me Callie?" Daniel asked calmly,too calm.

"n...no" the woman stuttered looking around at the other pack members with pleading eyes

Ava opened her mouth to try to defend the woman,Daniel was an open book around her and Edward,he was always the first to laugh or smile or even scowl,but his face lacked any and all emotion like he had slipped on a mask.

a hand appeared from behind Ava and covered her mouth gently,immediately silencing her

"not a word" a husky voice whispered in her ear,as the man stepped in to her vision,his eerie yellow eyes meeting her's.

"Kyle" Daniel barked as the man removed his hand from Ava's mouth and stepped towards Daniel oozing indifference

"Callie sweetheart" Kyle beamed standing to Daniel's right "in trouble again are we?"

"I didn't intend to insult" Callie whined

"if memory serves me right Daniel" Kyle grinned in satisfaction "the last time Callie questioned the pack ruling you said she would be abjured if she did it again"

"I remember that" Luke agreed jumping to his feet in excitement "those were your exact words"

"Logan?" Daniel asked calmly as one of the two new arrivals approached quickly

"right here" Logan smirked before noticing Ava and smiling brightly "who's that?"

"Ava,Edward's sister" Daniel told him quickly before returning to the matter at hand "is that what was agreed at the last pack run?"

"yes" Logan beamed as he practically danced on the spot

"Sian will you please take Ava somewhere quiet" Daniel asked gently "we don't have much time,and im sure Ava will appreciate the privacy"

"yes Pack master" Sian agreed quickly before taking Ava's hand and leading her deeper into the wood's

"what was that?" Ava asked breathlessly as she jogged to keep up with Sian's fast pace

"Daniels abjuring her from the pack" Sian told her quickly as they entered a small clearing "basically she's being kicked out,we've only got a few minutes so pick a tree and strip off" Sian smiled as she made her way over to a wide oak tree.

"this is not how I imagined my Thursday night" Ava muttered darkly while unzipping her thick coat regretfully "what am I supposed to be doing exactly?" she called over the opposite tree Sian was behind,

"you'll know when its time" Sian called back with a small tickle of laughter "

"great" Ava muttered darkly,while flinging her coat up on to a low tree branch hoping her things wouldn't blow away while she was running around on all fours.

 **Remus**

Remus stood at the edges of a small well-lit clearing in the middle of some wood's he didn't recognize,surrounded by wolf's he had never met before varying in different shapes and sizes,all seemed friendly enough but Remus found himself looking around for someone,he wasn't sure who but this person was truly important and obviously absent.a large black wolf three times the size of Remus made it's way from the center of the clearing towards Remus,the alpha stared at Remus in recognition as a snowy white wolf made her presence known at Remus's left flank.

he didn't like that at all,he was in a strange place with a wolf pack he didn't belong in,Remus was a lone wolf and always had been,he knew he had to get out of the clearing as soon as the alphas back was turned.

opportunity knocked after several minutes as more and more wolf's appeared and the alpha became distracted as a gangly brown wolf came crashing out of the tree line. pouncing on the back of a ginger wolf playfully.

as the alpha turned his head momentarily to watch the two's antics Remus slipped off unnoticed in to the black forest.

he made his way quickly in to the deepest part of the forest,pausing now and then to be sure he wasn't being breaking in to a full sprint and pausing to howl joyfully up at the full moon,running had always made him feel so free,like he hadn't a care in the world,Remus took a moment then to look around at the forest,some of the trees were extremely old,and some of them fairly new the forest itself had become deathly quiet,all prey had retreated back to its hiding place as soon as they heard the wolf's howl,just as Remus was minding his own business the most appealing scent drifted by him,naturally Remus began to follow the source of the smell ,as he grew closer Remus's mouth began to water and he sniffed the air and ground with new purpose,as the smell of flesh grew more pungent Remus quickly found the source,a man lay bleeding on the forest floor,he was almost dead from his injuries, as most of his limbs appeared broken and he lay in a puddle of blood,Remus had never come across such easy prey 'must be my lucky day' he thought with a mental chuckle before pulling his lips back into a snarl and lunging at the man as his teeth sunk into his victim's throat.

with the man's scream Remus had awoken in a cold sweat

"it's not real" he assured himself,but he knew he was lying to himself,Remus knew it was in fact completely real,only he hadn't been the one to kill the man.

it was Ava.

 **Ava**

Ava hadn't truly registered the pain from her last transformation, she figured she'd locked the horrid memory behind a metal door and thrown away the key,however tonight the door had crashed open and flown off its hinges,tonight's transformation was much,much worse.

she hadn't associated the dull,throbbing ache in her body today with the full moon that was now high over head,shining in the night sky blindingly bright.

it had started only minutes before,Ava had been sat under her designated tree grumbling to herself darkly as she tried to massage the cramp out of her left calf,she suddenly felt hot,extremely hot,she ran her hand down her calf and felt thick fur,she had jumped to her feet in alarm and quickly braced herself against the thick tree as she examined her leg,thick,jet black fur was appearing from her skin and rapidly spreading,she'd let out a shriek of agony as she felt the bone's in her body begin to move in to their new position,Ava had almost fainted as she looked down at her hands as her skin bubbled gruesomely and her nails grew long and sharp quickly followed by her teeth.

Ava had blacked out at that point,something she was later extremely grateful for.

Ava's vision was fuzzy. The ground around her felt hard and damp,She squealed loudly as she felt an insect skitter down her naked thigh,quickly trying and failing to scramble to her feet as she watched a huge black widow run across the forest's earthy ground out of the corner of her eye,Ava tried to wiggle her toes completely in panic mode,her legs had failed her she couldn't stand up at all

"sweet baby Jesus" Ava sighed in relief as she lifted her head slightly and saw her toe's wiggling slowly back at her, before realizing she was completely naked from head to toe

'why am I naked?' Ava thought in confusion as she looked around realizing she was in a forest of some sort,there were no signs of anyone else around which Ava was slightly thankful for,something cold and sticky seemed to be stuck to Ava's face as she moved it from side to side taking in her lifted her hand to wipe away the sticky substance and groaned loudly at the effort it took to even lift her arm in front of her face.

Ava's eye's widened in horror,being naked was now the least of her problems as she realized she was covered in blood.

'how can I be covered in blood?' Ava thought panicked 'what's happened?'

the last thing she remembered was entering a small clearing with Sian and heading towards a tree that would hide her from prying eye's.

Ava was quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she heard footsteps rapidly approaching,she jumped to her feet with a hiss of pain and ran to the nearest cluster of tree's as every muscle in her body protested at the movement

"Ava" Daniel called from behind her "it's me"

"do you have my cloth's?" Ava called back as she began blushing deeply

"you shredded them like toilet paper at some point last night" Daniel frowned as he rounded the tree she was hiding behind "shit!,im sorry Ava" he gawked before spinning on his heel so his back was turned towards her

"it's ok" Ava sighed as she gave up and laid back down on to the soft grass "bound to happen at some point anyway"

"the nakedness or the cloth's?" Daniel grinned as he laid down besides her on the grass

"both I guess" Ava chuckled "it feels like every muscle in my body is an elastic band"

"you learn to deal with it after a few years" Daniel told her dismissively "want to explain why you're covered in blood?"

"I honestly don't know" Ava yawned widely "I just woke up not even two minutes before you found me"

"did you eat anything last night?" Daniel asked her intensely

"I really don't know" she admitted worriedly "I don't remember anything,but that's normal right?"

"are you hungry? we should get back to Edward's he'll be cooking up breakfast" Daniel asked casually,but Ava had seen the quick flash of alarm that had appeared in his eyes and knew he was changing the subject deliberately

"I'll pass on breakfast" Ava chuckled softly "I need a long shower and my bed"

"breakfast for me and bed for you" Daniel chuckled with a strained smile before helping Ava to her feet and shaking off his leather jacket "put this on,Edward will drop dead if you come home in your birthday suit"


	23. Chapter 23

**Lily**

"hello Mrs Potter" Lily grinned brightly as James's mother spun sharply on her heel with a huge grin

"Lily my dear" Euphemia cried bringing Lily in for a warm hug "I hope the rest of your holiday was satisfactory"

"she had a lovely time at your home Euphemia" Lily's mother cut in before she could respond with a 'yes'

"I'm extremely grateful to you and Fleamont" Rose Evans smiled widely

"it was an absolute pleasure to have her" Fleamont beamed breaking from the conversation he was having with Lily's father momentarily

"it'd be lovely if Lily could visits us over the summer holidays" Euphemia suggested hopefully

"so long as James agrees to visit us too" her mother chuckled "Mark doesn't want to admit it but he's quite fond of James"

"yes Fleamont acts all dismissive but you can tell he's eaves dropping when your Lily is mentioned at the dinner table" Euphemia laughed

"i hope only good things are mentioned" Lily muttered poking James in the ribs discreetly as he stood next to her staring into space

"OW" he protested rubbing his ribs slightly "talk about unnecessary"

"im sorry James I didn't mean to stand on your toes" Lily batted her eyelashes innocently as their mothers looked at them both in interest

"yeah because that's what happened" James scoffed as he flung his arm over her shoulders "is madam ready to board the train? we only have a few minutes left"

"have you seen Ava?" Lily asked him quietly "she's usually early but I haven't seen her"

"I think I saw her earlier dear" Euphemia smiled softly as James looked rather speechless "if it was her she's near the front of the train"

"thank you ill have a look for her once i leave the prefects compartment" Lily smiled brightly,inwardly knowing Ava would never sit at the front of the train,they had always sat together in the next carriage along to the Marauders

"right then" Lily's father smiled sadly "off you go sweetheart,be good" he added as an afterthought before hugging her tightly

"yes be good" her mother agreed with a soft chuckle "and try your best,as always"

"i always do" she grinned before kissing her mother's cheek and saying a quick goodbye to the Potters as the train engine began to chug.

"it's about time" James whined throwing the daily prophet he'd just been reading to one side

"I've been sat here on my own forever"

"its been exactly...30 minutes" Remus chuckled while glancing down at his watch

"well it felt like 30 hours" James snapped crossing his arms childishly

"awww did iccle baby James get bored?" Lily asked mockingly before sinking into the seat next to James gratefully

"it's all Remus's fault" James grinned widely "you're both prefects,Peters locked up in azkaban for being a lunatic,Ava is nowhere to be seen,I checked,and don't even get me started on Sirius"

"I don't see why its my fault Peter's a lunatic" Remus chuckled softly "the rest ill take credit for but not that one"

"about that" Severus Snape's voice came from the doorway "may I come in?"

"hey Sev" Lily greeted with a warm smile,even James smiled slightly in greeting,Remus however nodded sharply "come on in"

"ill make this brief" Severus told them in a hushed voice while he drew the blinds " a reliable source has informed me Voldemort intends to break out the captured death eaters from azkaban"

"well shit" James hissed,paling slightly "do the ministry know?"

"I doubt it" Remus scoffed,breaking into laughter as Severus nodded his head

"useless gits" James sighed "so what does this mean?" he asked Severus politely

"I haven't the faintest idea" Severus sighed "I just thought id give you all a heads up"

"thank you Severus" Lily smiled kindly as the bitterness of Peter's betrayal washed over her "we'll let Sirius know,im sure the news will be the last thing he wants to hear"

"quite" Severus agreed with a curt nod "I was hoping Ava would be with you" he half asked

"we don't think she made the train" James chuckled softly before staring out of the window with a deep scowl

"I can give her a message from you?" Lily offered eagerly,she knew Severus and Ava had become fast friends in first year just as she and Severus had done aswell,but Lily found it hard to understand Ava and Severus's friendship,sometimes it seemed borderline romantic as Ava often sat at the Slytherin table at lunch time's and chatted away to Severus.

"no thank you Lily" Severus smiled weakly before turning to face Remus and whispering something in his ear "see you at the feast" Severus told them quickly as he rushed from the compartment

"what did he just say to you?" Lily asked gently,noticing how all the color in Remus's cheeks had vanished in the blink of an eye

"what is it mate?" James asked leaning forwards in his seat eagerly

"he...he said,they are watching you" Remus stuttered in a dead voice "and that I should keep Ava at arm's length"

"who's they?" Lily asked bewildered

"death eaters?" James asked in alarm,Remus only shrugged in response "the ministry?"

"what if it's both?" Lily gasped as Remus's eyes met her's in confirmation.

"where is she?" Lily fumed as she stood up once again to get a better look down the Gryffindor table

"she's clearly not here" Sirius sighed heavily and rolling his eye's at her

"Remus..you don't think?" Lily asked quietly as she resumed her seat

"no" he reassured her quickly before his eyes too quickly scanned the table "I'd know"

"how would you know?" Lily asked becoming more and more frustrated by everyone's lack of concern,even the teachers hadn't noticed Ava's absence.

"I just would" Remus snapped while quickly glancing over at Sirius who was buisy hiding Brussle sprouts in James's mashed potatoes.

"I didn't know you could do that" Lily gasped looking over at Remus with wide eyes

"I only found out over the summer" he shrugged dismissively "we share almost everything"

"define everything" Lily encouraged him,knowing it was really none of her business but her curiosity took over.

"emotions mostly,like now she's sleeping,I can't tell what she's dreaming about,I just know it's a good dream" he told her with a slight frown as he stared up at the enchanted ceiling

"wow" Lily whispered looking over at Remus with wide eye's "do you think if she was here you'd be able to watch her dream?"

"probably" Remus smiled widely still staring up at the ceiling

"shes going to be upset with herself when she wakes up" Lily shook her head sadly

"why?" Remus asked his gaze finally meeting her's

"she missed the train remember?" Lily reminded him impatiently "I'm sure Edward will fetch her on the knight bus"

"Ava had no intentions of catching the train" Remus smiled sadly "she was awake when it set off from the station this morning,shes mostly slept since the full moon"

"I don't understand" Lily sighed heavily "why would she purposefully miss the train? are you sure she's ok?"

"I don't understand it either but knowing Ava we'll soon find out" Remus smiled sadly as both he and Lily looked at the steaming apple pie that had just appeared in front of them

"look Lily,Pie" Remus chuckled softly

 **Ava**

"sugar pie honey bun,you know that I love you" Ava sang cheerfully as she stood looking out on to the gloomy London street below watching the people pass and listening to the radio

"I cant help myself,I love you and nobody else" Edward chorused in from the darkest corner of the room

"take it away" Ava laughed as she danced to the rhythm and Edward continued to sing "that's mine and Lily's Favorite" she grinned as she song finished

"it's a good song" Edward agreed quietly "Ava,I need to talk to you"

"that,does not sound good" Ava grimaced as she mentally prepared herself for Edward's telling off

"you're not in trouble" Edward smiled softly "at least not yet"

"that's definitely not good" Ava sighed as she sank down into her usual seat at the kitchen table opposite Edward

"ill make us some coffee while we wait for Danny" Edward told her quickly as he jumped right back out of his seat

"i thought he had work today?" Ava frowned slightly at her brothers back,something was terribly wrong she just knew it.

"he's been at the hospital" Edward mumbled while he pulled everything he needed from the cupboards

"yes I have" Daniel chuckled as he entered the flat "coffee?" he asked eagerly sniffing the air

"yes coffee" Edward chuckled "this is not going to be pleasant" he added under his breathe

"you two aren't splitting up are you?" Ava asked with wide eyes "is this my fault?"

"no and no" Daniel grinned while taking the seat next to Edward's "we're not splitting up,and what we're about to tell you is in no way your fault"

"he wouldn't survive without me" Edward scoffed as he set the three steaming mugs down in front of their owners

"so where do you want to start kiddo?" Daniel asked as his smile stiffened suddenly "do you want the bad news or the worse news?"

"no good news?" Ava sighed before sipping her scalding hot coffee

"afraid not,so take your pick" Edward grimaced while gulping down his own cup

"worst news" Ava told them immediately,she could then class the bad news as almost good news.

"Ava" Edward started before meeting her eyes and letting out a small sob "I cant do it Danny"

"whats happened?" Ava asked worriedly "is everyone ok?"

"no sweetheart" Daniel sighed heavily "last night while we were all sleeping death eaters broke down the shields on your parents house"

"dad?" Ava asked him fiercely while attempting to hold back the tears that threatened

"he's pretty shook up,but alive" Edward told her quickly with a wide smile "Mother's dead"

he shrugged dismissively "but,Michael has stayed with them alot lately"

"no" Ava pleaded as the tears rolled freely down her cheeks

"he made it to st mungo's,the healers did everything they could" Daniel told her softly

"no" Ava sobbed as Edward dashed around the table and hugged her tightly "why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ava fumed while pushing her brother away from her harshly with an accusing glare

"I cant justify that" Edward told her shamefully "I was there with him while it happened,Richard too"

"oh god" Ava sighed pinching the bridge of her nose tightly "are we a target?"

"yes" Edward told her simply "Richard took off this afternoon,Aurora's are guarding dad around the clock and we need to move out of here,tonight"

"why is this happening to us?" Ava spat angrily "it's that old hag's fault isn't it?"

"yes" Edward snapped "the wicked old troll brought this on us all"

"well im not sorry she's dead" Ava laughed hysterically "in fact it's probably the best news ever,dad will be pleased"

"he was ecstatic" Daniel chuckled darkly "then of corse we told him about Michael"

"we can't visit him" Edward sighed as he gestured for her to drink her coffee and sat back down "he said it's not worth the risk all of us being in the same place"

"cant we disguise ourselves?" Ava asked hesitantly

"he's not allowed any visitors at all,once he's discharged he'll be traveling to a healing center somewhere in America" Daniel told her sternly

"alright then" Ava agreed with a reluctant nod "and the bad news?"

"you're not going to believe this" Edward fumed slamming down his coffee cup "the minister of magic wants to meet with you and Remus before lessons tomorrow"

"brilliant" Ava sighed "that's exactly what I needed"


	24. Chapter 24

**Lily**

"You're doing the wand movement wrong again" Ava huffed out in frustration as Lily snapped out of her thoughts to gaze sadly at her best friends scowling face

"sorry" she muttered quickly glancing over at James with a silent plea for help,Ava and Lily had always partnered up in classes until they had both started dating,Professor MerryThought had selected partners today to practice the a shield charm

"can we get this over with already?" Ava sighed miserably as she raked her fingers through her hair

"why wont you talk to me?" Lily asked her quietly,she knew the rest of the class would never have heard her over the level of shouts and laughter,but she knew Ava had heard her clearly as her friend flinched a fraction before slipping on an emotionless mask

"what's to talk about?" Ava shrugged dismissively "are we practicing or not?"

"not" Lily snapped angrily "not one single letter over the holidays,and now we're back you're pretending like none of your friend's even exist"

"I'll send James over and practice with Sirius then" Ava sighed loudly before striding off across the classroom

"you're hurting everyone by doing this" Lily hissed angrily as Ava froze in place "Remus is putting on a brave face but he's falling apart and you know it"

"stop" Remus spat angrily as he rushed to Ava's side gazing into her face intently "leave her be"

"no Remus" Lily sighed softly "she needs to know that cutting us all out isn't benefiting anyone"

"it's her way of coping" Remus argued before wrapping his arm around Ava's waist and marching her out of the classroom,Lily flinched inwardly as her friend past with shiny wet cheeks.

"what's wrong?" James asked with a huge grin as he glanced back at Sirius sprawled on the floor "he didn't block in time" he snorted proud of his accomplishment.

"nothing" Lily grinned back brilliantly "do you have homework today?" she smirked as James grimaced slightly

"I have a mountain of it" he shook his head sadly "but it can wait"

"good" Lily smiled sweetly "we have a free period next and I just want to be lazy"

"we can go down to the lake" James grinned as the bell signaled for end of class "if the squid doesn't try to grab me again"

"I don't think he likes you being in the air" Lily smiled softly,she had grown rather fond of the giant squid recently,it was a rather sensitive creature and showed great concern over the students safety,Dumbledore had tried to reason with it about plucking the quidditch players straight out of the air but it hadn't paid the slightest bit of attention and was now doing it more often

"its irritating" James rolled his eyes with a loud sigh as he grabbed their school bags and headed for the door

"if the squid came out of the lake and me and him got in a fight who would win?" James asked with a huge grin as he laid on the soft grass next to her.

Lily's eyes snapped open as she couldn't help erupt into a fit of giggles as she imagined the scenario

"well legend says the squid is actually Godric Gryffindor in his animagus form so,the reality is it's a fight between you and one of the greatest wizards in our history,and I know for a fact Godric is blonde and Norse-god like and a giant squid is more impressive than a deer-"

Lily's rambling was quickly cut off by James's weight pressed over her,she erupted into another fit of giggles as James began to tickle her without mercy.

"say you love me Evans" James grinned wickedly as he continued his onslaught

"NO!" Lily squealed as tears of laughter ran down her temples in to her hair.

"you luuurrrrrveee me" James laughed loudly as he showered her face with tiny kisses

"POTTER" Lily shrieked as she attempted to stretch her face out of James's reach

"say it" he whispered gently in to her ear before continuing to kiss along her jaw line,he hesitated sightly as Lily's whole body froze,'do I love him?' she wondered as she thorough back to all the memory's they had created together over the space of a few short weeks,Lily grinned widely as she realizing she did love him,she may even marry him some as Lily gazed up into his big brown eyes he decided it was the proper moment to continue tickling her to death

"I love you!" she gasped out between giggles

James stopped tickling her rather abruptly,grinning down at her triumphantly as he buried his face in to the crook of her neck with a satisfied sigh

his warmth and Jamesness made her feel all mushy inside as they lay there in comfortable silence for a few minutes

"I love you and I will always choose you" she told him gently as she ran her fingers through his thick messy hair.

"thank you" he smiled sweetly before his soft lips met hers.

 **Ava**

"I think you ought to see a mind healer" Helen told her in what Ava thought was supposed to be a soothing voice,however it only made Ava's irritation with the woman worsen.

"i'm not crazy" she snapped as she flung her legs over the side of the hospital bed in an attempt to leave with a dramatic exit.

"no you're not" Helen agreed quickly,shooting Remus a pleading look which only made Ava feel worse "you just need somebody to talk to that's all"

"I don't need to talk to anyone" Ava insisted as she crouched under the bed searching for her school bag with a deep scowl "Remus where's my bag?" she asked him quietly as she emerged from under the bed

"over there next to Sirius's bed" Remus told her looking slightly bewildered at her sudden change in attitude

"I really think you should stay here for the rest of the day" Helen persisted irritating Ava even further,she hated the hospital wing and wouldn't stay here when she didn't need to be here

"shes fine Helen" Remus sighed with a roll of his eye's "there's a lot going on"

"can we go now please?" Ava whined shooting Remus a pleading look

"right behind you" he nodded as she smiled at Helen in goodbye almost at the door

"I think she enjoys trying to drug me" Ava frowned as her and Remus made their way down an empty corridor

"maybe she just enjoys your company" Remus chuckled as he matched her brisk pace "so are we going to talk about this?" he asked apprehensively, gesturing to Ava and himself.

"I suppose we should" Ava admitted sadly while beginning to walk slower "but not here" she added quickly trying to worm her way out of the inevitable conversation.

"this classrooms empty" Remus told her quietly as he stopped outside of a class room Ava had never been in before.

"oh" was all she could get out as she stopped walking all together and turned to face him with a feeling of impending doom

"I...I don't..I don't think it's the right time" Ava stuttered foolishly as she took several steps away from Remus to put some distance between them.

"it's now or never" Remus told her seriously as her heart beat rapidly and her breathe quickened

"ok" she nodded breathlessly,quickly closing the distance between them and slipping through the door which Remus held open for her, 'I should have held my breathe" she thought to herself desperately as Remus's scent clouded her mind,he smelt of new books and ink,but also had an extremely appealing woody smell to him that she often fantasized about.

"do I smell bad?" Remus asked with a small chuckle as Ava's eyes snapped open to see she the skin of Remus's neck millimeters away from her nose

"sorry" Ava mumbled quickly taking a quick step back "new nose,I can smell things better now" she told him with a soft smile

"I miss that" Remus sighed sadly "I used to be able to track you anywhere just by smell and now I cant even find my own shoes on a morning"

"that must be frustrating for you" Ava smiled bitterly as she sat on top of one of the dusty desks

"I'm sorry that was insensitive of me" Remus shook his head sadly while sitting on the desk opposite hers so they were facing each other

"don't worry about it" she shrugged dismissively meeting his gaze intently,he seemed to be searching her eyes for something,but Ava knew thanks to Severus's and Edward's lessons he would see nothing but blankness.

"when are you going to stop lying to yourself?" he asked her tenderly "you're really not doing yourself or anyone else a favor by isolating yourself"

"I'm not lying to myself Remus" Ava sighed glancing down to the grey,stone floor her chocolate-brown eye's unable to meet his kind blue ones any longer.

"what do you want me to say?" she murmured quietly "that it's become a struggle for me to even get out of bed?,that I hardly speak to anyone not even my family,that I've given up all of my friends for their own safety,im falling apart Remus,im a shell of who I used to be,but these are my decisions and this is my life"

"what about my life?" he asked her gently,running his fingers over the back of her hand gently "what about what I want?"

"what you want and what you deserve are two very different things" Ava smiled softly "what you want is insanity,what you deserve is normality"

"it's not up to you to make those decisions for me" Remus scowled at her as she flinched from the betrayal in his eyes

"Remus Lupin" Ava sighed sadly while reaching for his hand,brushing her thumb over the back of his hand soothingly as their fingers intertwined "do you remember,when I found out you were a werewolf?"

"please can we concentrate on ourselves for once,and not Sirius" Remus sighed heavily as he sank down on to one of class room chairs pulling Ava along with him and sitting her on his lap

"Sirius who?" she asked with a grin as she wriggled on his lap to find comfortable spot "you said something to me I couldn't relate to at the time,but now" Ava paused as she stared at Remus for a long minute "I cant condemn you to spend your life with me"

"don't" Remus grimaced squeezing his eyes shut tightly

"I understand that now" Ava almost whispered while swallowing the lump that seemed lodged in her throat "I need you to promise me something Remus"

"I can't" Remus choked still keeping her eyes squeezed shut

"please look at me" she pleaded placing her hand gently on his cheek and turning his face towards her's "please"

"don't make me do this" Remus shuddered, finally opening his eyes which grew wide as he realized how close Ava's face was to his

"Remus,I need you to do something for me" Ava smiled softly,folding back on the river of tears that threatened to spill

"no" Remus told her simply with fire in his eyes

"I've never asked anything of you before" Ava chuckled "and I hate to say it but,you owe me"

"that was below the belt" Remus flinched as a hurt expression flickered across his face

"I know" Ava grinned wickedly "now will you at least listen?"

"I'm not promising you anything Ava" Remus told her bitterly "but I'll listen to what you have to say"

"that's more than I could have hoped for" Ava smiled knowingly "I have a list of demands actually"

"brilliant" Remus snorted before smiling at her grimly

"demand one" Ava frowned slightly,already knowing Remus's reaction "you need to start dating again"

"no" Remus told her with an accusing glare

"you wont like demand two then" Ava chuckled darkly "two, find a new wife"

"absolutely not" Remus spat angrily,his glare becoming so intense Ava wondered how on earth she was still holding her own ground.

"three" she spat,meeting his glare with her own "have lost of baby's with your new wife,because now you can"

"seeing as im not getting a new wife I'll pass on that one" Remus snorted before bursting in to laughter

"don't you see" Ava hissed angrily "you have that option now,you can have a wife,children a nice house with all the trimmings"

"I don't want any of that without you" Remus told her as he squeezed her hand gently

"I'm a werewolf Remus" Ava smiled sadly "It's funny how I never wanted to be anyone's mother,but now the opportunity's been robbed from me it's all I think about"

"Ava" Remus began in a pleading voice,but Ava cut him off with one wave of her hand

"forget it" she smiled tightly "four,let me go"

"go where?" Remus asked her bewildered as he looked around the room as though it held the answer

"physically,emotionally" Ava told him seriously "we go our separate ways,and live separate lives"

"you know I cant do that" Remus told her honestly

"that's because you're not willing to try" Ava scolded "this isn't just about you Remus,this is for me too,I can't spend my life worrying about loosing my temper,or killing you on a full moon plus the ministry is on to us"

"well we both know they suspect something" Remus admitted with a sad smile "but we're stronger together"

"exactly" Ava agreed forcefully "when we're together I can feel the bond kind of fuse us and when were apart its like its screaming at me to find you,i cant tell you how many times this week I've found myself wondering around the castle only to bump into you"

"but being apart isn't safe" Remus insisted "being apart is reckless and dangerous for the both of us,we share magic and many other things,like you said we sort of fuse together it'd be stupid to let that bond go"

"being apart will make us both undetectable" Ava persisted "we'll be harder to find individually,being together is unsafe for both of us"

"I don't want to be apart from you Ava" Remus told her with love oozing from every word

"I need you to be safe" Ava sniffed slightly as she felt the familiar burning sensation in her eye's "I need you to do this for me"

"I need you to be safe too" Remus murmured softly as he hugged her tightly

"I adore you Remus Lupin" Ava smiled as she felt a warm tear trickle down her cheek

"I love you Ava Lupin" Remus whispered softly before she lifted her face to his and kissed him eagerly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Remus**

"whats wrong with her?" Lily fumed as she threw herself down on the bench next to Remus

"her brother died" Remus told her quietly "and her mother,but from what I gather she's not much of a loss"

"which one?" Lily asked quickly,tears already pooling in her eyes "it's not Edward is it? she must be devastated" Lily sniffed softly as she leaned forwards to look at her friend at the far end of the table

"Michael" Remus told her sadly "her dad's not in great shape,he's got aurora's guarding him around the clock in st mungo's"

"poor Michael" Lily sighed softly "he always kept the others in check,they're going to be so disorganized without him,im guessing their deaths were no accident?"

"death eaters" Remus replied with a grimace "broke in during the night,apparently their mother had expressed interest in joining the ranks"

"doesn't surprise me at all" Lily scoffed "she was a vile woman,your mother would have loved her Sirius"

"loved who?" Sirius asked confused as he sank down opposite Remus with James on his heels

"Nicola Greenway" Remus chuckled as Sirius visibly recoiled

"she was my mothers favorite cousin" Sirius frowned "im glad she's dead"

"everyone is mate" James smirked "these pure bloods are mental"

"isn't your mother pure blood?" Remus asked distractedly as he watched Ava read her book at the far end of the table

"my father" James countered before informing Lily of his family tree and his relation to Sirius ,Remus had heard it a thousand times by now and could probably recite it himself.

Ava hadn't muttered a single word to anyone all week,Remus sometimes felt her eyes watching him but as soon as he'd look up she always looked away and busied herself which was highly frustrating,even Lily hadn't persisted after Ava after the first few days back,she attended lessons,ate on her own and then disappeared every only people Ava spoke openly to were the professors and Severus Snape. the latter was quickly making his way over from the slytherin table in Ava's direction

"whats with Snape and Ava?" Sirius asked bluntly as he too watched the Slytherin's progress across the great hall

"they're friends" Lily shrugged before grinning brightly at Severus who glanced up the table in her direction "i think Severus is loosing patience with her,they both tutor potions and Ava's not been pulling her weight lately"

"she's got a lot going on" James defended Ava imminently "i don't think he's being impatient with her,i think he's sharing information" he added eagerly as everyone looked down the table and Ava and Severus looked up.

"we've been caught staring" Lily giggled as they all quickly turned back to their now empty dinner plates.

"Black" Severus muttered inches away from Remus's ear "a word if you please?"

"like im going anywhere alone with you" Sirius scoffed in disbelief

"Potter if you would?" Severus asked politely gesturing to one hand to the entrance hall

"right behind you" James nodded already halfway out of his seat

"you can't be serious?" Sirius asked James completely shocked

"come on" James sighed tugging his friend's arm aggressively to get him to his feet.

"I wonder whats wrong" Lily asked turning to face Remus

'death eaters escaped from azkaban,including Sirius's mother' Ava sent the thought directly to him as he jumped up from his seat with a yelp of surprise,Ava on the other hand continued casually reading her book,like nothing had happened.

"excuse me" Remus told Lily rather rudely before walking quickly to Ava's end of the table

"what was that?" Remus asked cautiously "since when can you get inside my head?"

"around the same time you got in to mine" Ava told him dismissively

"a warning would have been nice" Remus chuckled lightly as he took a seat on the opposite side of the table

"you realize that's literally what I was doing right?" Ava smirked slightly as she glanced up from her book "I was warning you"

"thank you" Remus smiled slightly "have you thought anymore about what we talked about?"

"Remus" Ava sighed sadly "I ment every word that I said"

"I hoped you would change your mind,actions speak louder than word's after all" he smiled softly

"just because you dropped the L bomb and I became weak at the knee's doesn't change the situation" Ava told him quietly "you promised"

"I promised to try" Remus sighed loudly "but I never agreed to when id start trying"

"always looking for loophole's" Ava muttered under her breathe "Remus,I wanted our agreement to start right away and you know that"

"I don't think you really mean that" he smiled thinking back to the two of them alone in the dusty classroom "it didn't feel like a goodbye,more like a very big hello"

"it wont be happening again" Ava told him with a stern look,and he knew she ment it,"it was a mistake on my part and I apologize"

"it doesn't have to be like this" Remus told her sadly "we can forget any of this ever happened,have a real wedding,job's a nice house"

"yes and a heavily padlocked garage for full moon's" Ava told him seriously "not forgetting the ministry snooping around us forever and the fact I cant get a job"

"but we'd be happy" he argued in vain,Remus after all understood Ava's concerns as they were once his own "I did this to you,maybe if we get back together the lycanthropy will transfer back to me"

"you could be just as happy with someone else" Ava smiled sweetly "as for the lycanthropy,I wouldn't give this to anybody especially you"

"but it was mine to begin with" he told her completely bewildered "I'd have done anything to be rid of it,now that I am I feel nothing but guilt"

"please don't feel that way" Ava smiled sadly "I've only transformed twice and the worst thing to happen is the scar on my stomach that you saw yesterday"

"you...you don't know do you?" Remus asked hesitantly as he read Ava's face skeptically.

"know what?" Ava asked frowning slightly in confusion "is there something you need to tell me?"

"it's nothing" Remus lied quickly thinking of how to change the conversation when a warm fuzzy feeling came over him "stop it" Remus snarled as he successfully forced Ava out of his head

"show me" Ava smiled softly her eyes unblinking

"I need to go" Remus told her quickly as he jumped up from the table and made to leave

"Remus" Ava whispered "what are you hiding from me?"

"im not hiding anything" Remus told her reassuringly before making his way back down the table towards Lily,James and a rather grim-looking Sirius.

"Peter's escaped" James told him at once "he hadn't even made it to Azkaban they were still holding him at the Ministry"

"does Dumbledore know Peter's an animagus?" Remus asked after a long minute of thinking

"McGonagall know's about me and Padfoot" James explained as Sirius nodded in agreement "its hard to miss a stag and the grim running around on school grounds"

"so nobody knows about Peter?" Lily asked with a frown "what does Peter transform in to anyway?"

"a rat" the three Marauders chorused

"that make's sense" Lily chuckled lightly "are you going to tell the Professors?"

"I think we should" Sirius told them quietly as Remus all but fell off his seat and James's mouth fell open in shock

"you'd actually tell...you?" Lily asked in complete awe

"my mother's escaped" Sirius told them with a grimace "the more death eaters off the streets the better,besides he was supposed to be our friend the traitor"

"well today is just full of surprises" Remus smiled approvingly "I have a meeting with Dumbledore tomorrow,ill let him know you need to speak to him"

"thank's Mooney" Sirius smiled softly,before turning it into a wolfish grin as Ava passed by them on her way out of the great hall,closely followed by Professor McGonagall.

"is it a full moon tonight Mooney?" James asked quietly as Ava and the professor reached the doors

"no" Remus frowned slightly recalling his Lunar calendar stuck to the dorm room wall "the next one's in a week"

 **Dumbledore**

"is this truly necessary Millicent?" Dumbledore asked with blatant annoyance as a small group of Auror's stepped through the door of his office

"quite Albus" the minister told him curtly "from your letter I assumed that my personal safety was at risk with two werewolf's in attendance"

"the only time your safety would be a concern with werewolf's present,is under a full moon Millicent,as you well know" Albus told her with a wide smile "is your nephew not in fact a werewolf,Luke is it?"

"unfortunately" the minister scowled "he is the black sheep of the family,even my sister doesn't speak to him anymore"

"how unfortunate" Albus smiled sadly "Luke has always been an extremely bright boy,thrived in care of magical creatures if I remember correctly"

"how fitting" the minister scoffed nastily,if Albus had disliked the woman ever since she had become minister of magic,the dislike had turned quickly in to loathing as she spoke with nothing but disgust towards her own nephew.

"Alastor" Dumbledore greeted the Auror with a warm smile as Alastor Moody slipped through the door "its been too long"

"aye" Moody agreed shaking Albus's hand quickly "you still owe me that drink Albus"

"you become rather forgetful in old age Alastor" Dumbledore chuckled while gesturing to an empty seat for his friend as the minister stood by awkwardly

"that'll be the Lupin's arriving" Albus chuckled as several voices floated up from the stair case

"like bulls in a china shop" Alastor cackled as everyone turned to face the door

"I told you...oh" Ava Lupin hissed furiously over her shoulder as a disgruntled looking Remus Lupin walked into the back of her as she'd paused in the doorway frozen in shock at the presence of so many Aurora's.

"are we late?,I told you we were late" she sighed quickly regaining her composure there's even back up Remus,how exciteing" she chuckled darkly as she gestured to Remus at all the auror's in the room "probably here to witness" she grinned finally stepping into the room as Remus,Edward and Daniel followed looking extremely unhappy

"I hope you're aware I lost two members of my family over the past few days" Ava glared at the minster coldly "this is quite rude of you summoning me like this at such a time"

"my apologies Mrs Lupin" the minister told her insincerely "I had planned on this since the marriage was declared"

"I just bet you did" Ava scoffed while summoning several seats for herself and her friends "so what do you want?"

"I just have some simple questions about your marriage ceremony" she minister told her in a matter of fact voice

"so you've dragged me out of hiding to find out the latest gossip?" Ava glared angrily "and fetch half the auror's department with you? who exactly is guarding my father minister Bangold?"

"yes who is guarding William?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eye "as far as I knew Alastor was supposed to be with him at all times"

"apparently this is more important Albus" Moody scoffed angrily

"I can assure you my actions have a purpose" the minister told the room at large,even her own auror's shifted uncomfortably at her obvious lie

"then get on with it" Ava snapped impatiently

"very well" the minister nodded extracting a long piece of parchment from her robes "what date were yourself and Mr Lupin married?"

"are you really going to waste my time like this?" Ava sighed in disbelief

"have you and Mr Lupin consummated the marriage?" the minister asked with a slight sneer

"that's none of your business" Ava snapped aggressively as Remus flinched slightly and Edward snorted with laughter,even Albus had to cover his laughter with a cough

"are you aware your husband is a werewolf Ava?" the minister asked with a nasty smile

"yes I am aware of that thank you,and its Mrs Lupin to you" Ava smiled back sweetly

"very well Mrs Lupin" the minister tutted "where were you and Mr Lupin married?"

"Cardiff" Remus cut in as Ava began to go red in the face from suppressed rage "the Norwegian church by the bay"

"and the pastor can confirm the ceremony?" the minister asked eagerly

"yes" Remus told her simply as Albus nodded a fraction,Albus had visited the humble church not long after the soul bonding and confunded the unsuspecting pastor regretfully.

"is it true you have now separated?" the minister asked her disappointment obvious

"temporarily yes" Remus sighed sadly "we have decided to finish our education before settling into married life"

"a smart decision" Edward smiled softly at his sister who seemed on the edge of exploding

"anything else Millicent?" Dumbledore asked letting his amusement show

"just one more thing" the minister smiled nastily turning her gaze to the rage filled teenager sitting before her "are you a werewolf Mrs Lupin?"

"how dare you" Remus growled animalistically

"get out" Albus snapped,he'd had enough of the situation "this young woman is going through a separation with her husband and two days ago lost two very important people in her life,shame on you Millicent"

"I didn't mean to cause offence" the minister smiled wickedly as she added what seemed to be a tick next to the last question and rolled it back up

"you horrible,nasty old hag" Ava whispered fiercely "daddy bought his way into the ministry and that's the only reason your minister,you're useless and pathetic"

"arrest her" Millicent grinned triumphantly,her smile faltering as not one auror in the room moved a muscle

"what is her crime?" Alastor asked with a bark of laughter as he withdrew his personal flask from his robes "she's only said what everyone's thinking minister,surely a mild dose of criticism wouldn't affect a woman of your position"

"White" the minister shrieked as a young extremely handsome auror stepped forwards

"yes minister?" he asked politely in a deep voice,Albus almost laughed out loud when he realized that Auror White was one of his old students,and a relation to Daniel Morrissey.

"arrest her" the minister demanded stomping her foot childishly

"for what?" Zach asked while trying to suppress a smile

"for conspiracy to...to" the minister stuttered

"the has broken no law to my knowledge minister" Zach frowned slightly as he took back his position near his step brother.

"I think perhaps it is time you left" Albus told her forcefully as he nodded to one of the auror's

"Minister?" Ava asked sweetly as the woman was half way out of the door "just a quick reminder,seeing as you interviewed me yourself and not a qualified Auror the questions you asked,and answered for me would not hold up in the Wizengamot"

"what?" the minister shrieked angrily glaring around at all the auror's that had not moved an inch from their positions in the office

"as chief warlock i can confirm Mrs Lupin's statement" Albus grinned widely "good day to you minster" he added before snapping the door shut on her shocked face and every auror in his office burst in to laughter.

"now" Albus chuckled softly watching as Ava visibly relaxed while Remus spoke softly to her "who would like some tea?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Ava**

"Home sweet home" Ava sighed as she and Edward dumped her old school trunk down on the ancient threadbare sofa,sending up a large cloud of dust that had them choking within seconds

"didn't you think to clean first?" Ava scowled accusingly at her brother as he held up his hands in surrender

"I've been busy" Edward chuckled while handing her a bottle of water from the box labeled 'fridge stuff'

"we're not very organised are we?" Ava grinned as she looked at the half labeled box's lined up along the hallway

"I resent that" Edward grinned crookedly "how's Remus these days?"

"he's good besides your's truly sending him mixed signals" Ava sighed unhappily before taking large gulps of her water

"I thought the two of you had a 'talk'?" Edward asked her casually

"we did" Ava smiled grimly "I almost got him to agree to move on with his life,but"

"but? what do you mean but?" Edward asked her with a wide grin "what happened?"

"he told me he loves me" Ava smiled softly remembering the look of pure devotion as Remus had finally told her the three words she'd so desperately needed to hear.

"well its true what they say" Edward smiled bitterly "you don't know what you have until its gone"

"he's never said it before" Ava continued,pretending she hadn't heard her brothers words "that was the first time,and I really believe he ment it Ed"

"wait a second" Edward narrowing his eyes accusingly "you didn't"

"it was in the heat of the moment" Ava told him quickly "I should never have done it"

"you can't tell a guy to move on with his life and then sleep with him Ava" Edward sighed "that's not fair on him or you"

"it wont be happening again" Ava told him seriously "ever"

"figure out your relationship first" Edward sighed softly "have you spoken to him since?"

"a couple of times" Ava shrugged tiredly

"Lily's been bombarding me with owl's all week" Edward told her accusingly "she says you wont even speak to her"

"I'm a werewolf for god's sake" Ava spat angrily "what is it going to take for people to see im dangerous"

"look just because you chanced upon that guy in the woods doesn't mean you can't have a social life Ava" Edward sighed dramatically "you're only lethal on a full moon"

"what?" Ava whispered as she stared blankly at her brother "what guy in the woods? what are you talking about?"

"oh shit" Edward hissed under his breathe "I wasn't supposed to tell you about that"

"what guy Edward?" Ava asked calmly still staring at her brother in disbelief

"sit down" Edward sighed softly while pointing to the battered old couch "now Ava" he ordered as she stood rooted to the spot.

"tell me" Ava demanded as she made her way quickly to the tattered couch "everything"

"you wandered away from the pack" Edward sighed sadly as he took a seat on the couch opposite "when Daniel found you the next morning covered in blood,well he thought you might have taken down a deer"

"I remember being covered in blood" Ava told him slowly "but I have no idea how it happened"

"Daniel knew the blood wasn't deer" Edward told her gently "he could smell it,about 4 miles from where he found you he found...well a body"

"I don't..." Ava mumbled unable to find the words to finish the sentence as the blood thundered in her ears and her stomach lurched.

"Daniel thinks the guy might have already been dead" Edward told her gently "either that or almost dead"

"almost" Ava whispered screwing her eyes shut and willing herself to remember,to be sure she hadn't killed a man.

"Daniel buried the body,nobody will ever know" Edward told her gently after a few long minutes

"that'll do it" Ava blurted as she quickly ran to the small bathroom off the hallway and commenced with the vomiting.

her life was over if the ministry found out about this they would execute her in a heartbeat and she wouldn't blame them,monsters like her didn't belong around normal innocent had killed an innocent man because she hadn't been able to control herself,her first transformation with Remus around had been less painful and she'd somehow even kept her second one had been pure agony she had no memory of what happened that night at all.

"Ava?" Daniel murmured as he knocked on the bathroom door gently "are you ok?" he asked apprehensively after a few minutes of Ava's radio silence.

"i'm fine" Ava whispered numbly,knowing Daniel could hear her extremely well

"you don't sound it" Daniel mumbled as he twisted the bathroom door handle sharply successfully breaking the lock and entering the bathroom to find her curled up in the fetal position on the floor.

"you don't look it either" he added with a sad smile as he observed her curiously

"well I don't think you'd be looking too good if you found out you killed someone" Ava told him quietly

"I have killed people" he told her quietly "it's hard not to when you have no control,but the first one is always the hardest"

"so you think I killed him?" Ava asked softly as she glanced up at his guarded expression

"I think it was more of a mercy killing" Daniel told her softly "the guy had some pretty serious wounds on him,the kind of wounds werewolf's can't make"

"is that supposed to make me feel better?" Ava laughed bitterly

"when the initial shock wears off you'll be grateful for that" Daniel sighed sadly "the main thing is I took care of it,nobody else knows about this"

"I should hand myself in to the ministry" Ava sighed bitterly as she propped herself up against the bath tub "I cant believe this is happening"

"don't be ridiculous" Daniel smiled sadly "if you hand yourself in you might aswell hand Remus to them on a plate,they'll assume he bit you"

"you're right" Ava smiled sadly "I've done enough damage already"

"I thought Remus was a nice guy,maybe giving it another shot wouldn't hurt?" Daniel suggested with a smile

"are you insane?" Ava hissed bitterly "I've already killed one man,I would never risk Remus's life like that"

"you can't blame yourself over things out of your control" Daniel told her sternly "Remus knows you,he understands you better than anybody else you're walking around with a piece of his soul attached to yours you two are literally destined to be together"

"no" Ava told him bluntly as she shakily rose to her feet "Remus deserves better than me and he'll find a new wife and have his own family"

"why wont you accept the fact he doesn't want anyone else?" Daniel sighed sadly

"not yet he doesn't" Ava muttered under he breathe as she strode out of the bathroom purposefully "but he will when he realises im not coming back"

"what do you mean by that?" Edward asked cautiously as he propped himself against the sitting room door frame

"no idea" Ava frowned slightly "I just have a weird feeling"

 **Remus**

Remus had finally had enough,he'd been trying to read the same chapter of his Potions text-book for over an hour as James and Sirius's small pranks had turned in to an all out war between the two of them reaching a whole new level,every time this happened Sirius always came out worse for wear,he was always the first to storm out of the common room and head to the hospital wing,often covered in warts or boils on one occasion Sirius had walked around school for an entire week a sickly shade of green before James took pity on him.

Remus couldn't help but laugh as he glowered up at the two of them bickering,Sirius was covered head to toe in toothpaste and duck feathers

"what did you do?" Remus laughed heartily as James narrowly avoided Sirius's hex

"i'm sorry Padfoot" James howled as he doubled over with laughter "you should have seen your face though"

"I look like a bloody chicken" Sirius snarled as a group of first years joined in the laughter

"a minty chicken" James grinned proudly just as Sirius's second hex met its mark and James began to dance uncontrollably.

"Sirius" Lily screeched as Remus scrambled to pick up his book so he could avoid the lecture he would no doubt receive

"Remus I saw that" Lily glared accusingly "Sirius go take a shower,James keep still"

"do you think I haven't tried that already?" Sirius grinned as James twirled like a ballerina "they're stuck"

"right" Lily snarled "come on then ill take you to the hospital wing,Remus fix James"

"I'm gonna kill him" James panted as he began ball room dancing by himself as the portrait closed behind Lily and Sirius "make it stop Mooney"

"not just get" Remus laughed as he watched James dance across the room

"I'll tell Lily" James warned while Remus wiped a tear of laughter from his eye

"fine" Remus grumbled while extracting his wand from the gap between the sofa cushions and muttering the counter spell

"about time" James panted as the common room let out a collective groan of disappointment

"i'm here all term" James told them with a brilliant smile as a few people cheered "Remus if anyone asks you got the scar on your neck wrestling a bear" James grinned

"I thought the ones on my forearms were from the bear?" Remus grinned widely

"no those are from the mountain lion" James snorted

"who in their right mind wrestles a bear and a mountain lion?" Remus laughed loudly

"you" James winked "Remus Lupin the man who wrestles bears"

"dare I ask why you're telling people I wrestle bears?" Remus frowned in confusion

"some toss pott Ravenclaw was whispering about your scars out on the grounds yesterday" James told him with a wicked grin "he's still in the hospital wing"

"good" Remus nodded slightly as James stared at him in shock,on his first day at Hogwarts Remus had learnt that other people could be cruel,his scars had been a topic of conversation for weeks in his first year but quickly became old news as people got used to Remus being mother had told him he shouldn't worry what others think,the only opinions that mattered were his own and the people who loved him.

"that's the bell" James sighed sadly as he pulled his school bag over one shoulder "what lesson do we have next anyway?"

"care of magical creatures" Remus grimaced.

Remus had been pressured in to taking care of magical creatures by his aunt and the other Marauders,a decision he quickly animals knew Remus wasn't quite human and panicked when he came near and Sirius had encouraged various story's to spread throughout the school about the times Remus was almost killed by practically everything.

Remus was the only student ever to be attacked by a flobberworm.

"well that was insightful" Lily smiled kindly at Remus over the Gryffindor table

"I don't think animals are your thing mate" James chuckled while refilling Lily's drink

"cats like me" Remus sighed sadly "unicorns however" he added before grimacing down at the bloody bandage on his forearm "hate me"

"unicorns don't like men anyway" Lily shrugged dismissively

"Dumbledore's heading this way with a face like thunder" Sirius whispered quickly as he sat down at the table feather free.

"he really doesn't look happy" Lily whispered worriedly "I've got a bad feeling about this"

"where's Ava?" James asked suddenly as they all looked down at the far end of the table where Ava usually sat alone

"Remus may I speak with you?" Dumbledore asked urgently,walking back out of the great hall before Remus had the chance to respond.

"go" Lily urged him impatiently with a worried expression

"im going" Remus sighed as he jumped up from the bench and ran after the head master

"whats wrong?" Remus asked breathlessly as he caught up with Dumbledore

"not here" he whispered before turning the corner sharply almost slamming in to a sour faced professor McGonagall

"Daniel sent word that Alastor and Zach have arrived at Diagon Alley" she told the headmaster quickly as Remus grew even more confused.

"good,she may stand a chance" Dumbledore smiled hopefully "in here Remus if you please" he asked gesturing towards Professor McGonagall's office door which currently hung open.

"where's Ava?" Remus asked quickly as he slipped through the office door

"that's what everybody would like to know Mr Lupin" McGonagall smiled sadly

"Ava was absent today as her and Edward just moved in to one of the Greenway estates,they left for Diagon Alley two hours ago and Ava has been missing for over an hour"

"she's alive" Remus told them after a long minute of concentration "I can feel her in the back of my mind like a flickering light"

"flickering?" Dumbledore muttered quietly as he shared a concerned look with McGonagall

"it's always been like that" Remus told them quickly "flickering isn't the right word I just can't think of how to describe it"

"that's good news" McGonagall sighed in relief "I'll send an owl to Edward"

"do you have any idea where she may have gone?" Dumbledore asked him softly

"no" Remus told them honestly,startled by the discovery of how little he knew about Ava "I doubt there's any need to panic,she'll be furious with Edward when she resurfaces"

"Remus" Dumbledore sighed sadly "an owl arrived at your aunt's house from the ministry this morning,the ministers arranged a trial against yourself and Ava"

"for what?" Remus asked sounding more calm than he felt

"that remains to be seen" Dumbledore told him seriously "Edward and myself believe Ava was involved in some kind of set up"

"so now they can make it out she's on the run?" Remus asked sourly "she wouldn't hurt a fly"

"we know" McGonagall smiled kindly while sealing her letter "but the minister wants Ava under lock and key for reasons unknown"

"do you think she knows about the soul bond?" Remus asked quietly

"I think she suspects" Dumbledore nodded gravely "she would never dream of taking you because she thinks you're still a werewolf,Ava however comes across as a grumpy kitten"

"what can I do?" Remus asked the headmaster bitterly

"floo to Diagon alley" Dumbledore told him at once "and pray we find her before they do"


	27. Chapter 27

**Ava**

"Did we really have to do this today?" Ava whined as she followed behind her brother along the cobbled street.

"we need to get it out of the way" Edward sighed in annoyance "you go get the funeral robes fitted while i make the other arrangements"

"that's the best idea you've ever had" Ava smiled softly before kissing her brother lightly on the cheek and melting in with the crowd.

Guilty was the word of the day,Edward had no idea his sister had stayed up half the night making plans for her future.

so far her planning had gone quite well,she was going to attend her brothers funeral and quietly slip off during the wake to begin her new life in Russia,this way the ministry wouldn't be allowed to bother her and she would be far away from Remus.

the last part had hurt just to think about,a month ago she would have laughed in the face of anyone who said she would be leaving Remus behind,but since then everything had changed,the Russian ministry was much kinder to werewolf's they even employed several as security guards or aurora's,some werewolf's were even healers which made Ava particularly excited as being a healer had always been her life's ambition.

she paused momentarily outside madam Malkin's and gazed up at the sign sadly,she came here every year for her school robes now she was here for funeral robes after Edward's insistence she couldn't wear a dress at a funeral because it was 'distasteful'

"good afternoon Madam Malkin" Ava smiled brilliantly as she entered the shop finding the witch sitting behind the counter waiting for her

"it is indeed" the middle-aged witch agreed mirroring Ava's smile "im sorry about your brother dear"

"me too" Ava smiled sadly while Madam Malkin patted her hand gently

"well we best get to it" the witch chirped excitedly as she gestured for Ava to take the podium

"do I really have to sit here and wait?" Ava sighed unhappily as Edward glared at her intensely

"meet me back here in one hour" he told her sternly as she shot out of the rickety wooden chair and out the door.

"free at last" she mutter d to herself looking up and down at all the small high street shops.

she eagerly made her way to Flourish and Blott's smiling triumphantly when the bell above the door rang at her arrival

"welcome to flourish and Blott's" Mr Blott greeted with a huge smile which fell slightly as he noticed it was only Ava "shouldn't you be at school?" he asked in mock concern

"ha ha" Ava snorted before grinning brilliantly at the older gentlemen that had become her friend over the years "got anything new in?"

"surely you know where we keep the new arrivals by now" Mr Blott sighed dramatically

"it's polite to ask" Ava shrugged with a small smile before making her way over to the section she needed.

"you wouldn't believe what happened last week" Mr Blott chuckled as he followed behind her

"go on?" she asked raising one eyebrow in curiosity

"I ordered over a thousand copy's of the invisible look of invisibility...and lost the lot of them as soon as they arrived" Mr Blott laughed loudly

"you never" Ava grinned in disbelief before bursting in to laughter

"Flourish is still in a rage over it" Mr Blott chuckled as he wiped a tear from his eye "says we'll never order them again"

"I probably wouldn't either" Ava snorted as she selected 'fantastic beasts and where to find them' from the shelf "this looks interesting"

"it's very informative" Mr Blott nodded eagerly "every creature you can imagine is in that book"

"I'll take it" Ava grinned handing the heavy volume over to the shop keeper to wrap "Mr Blott?" she asked apprehensively "do you have any books about...soul bonds?"

"not in store" he told her with a slight frown "but I know of one book that will have some information"

"is there any way you can get it for me?" Ava asked sweetly

"I'll order one especially for you" Mr Blott smiled warmly "it might cost you a fair bit"

"I can pay for it today" Ava offered knowing Mr Blott would take the bait,as he always did

"very well" he smiled triumphantly handing over her now wrapped book "that's 27 galleons all together"

"here" Ava smiled tipping her velvet pouch of money in to his waiting hand and extracting 3 galleons.

"27 exactly" Mr Blott chuckled as he added the money to his register "ill send the book by owl to your address shall I?"

"actually" Ava smiled softly "can you send it to Remus Lupin,he's a Gryffindor at Hogwarts"

"ah now I see" Mr Blott chuckled " a romantic gesture"

"exactly" Ava grinned with a lazy wave as she left the book shop.

"hello" a voice hissed in her ear as soon as she closed the shop door causing her to screech loudly and drop her new book

"really?" Ava spat as she bent to pick up her book "what do you think you're doing sneaking up on girls like that?"

"only following orders love" a chick cockney accent told her

"whose orders?" Ava asked slightly panicked as she straightened up to look at the man,he was rather ugly,his nose had been broken one too many times which left him looking slightly deformed,his eyes were an icy shade of blue and held a glint of triumph in them

"whose orders?" Ava repeated shakily as she tried to step past the man,only for another man to block her way on purpose.

"why the minister of magic of corse" the man grinned cruelly before withdrawing his wand,pointing at Ava's throat threateningly and muttering 'Quietus' under his breathe.

Ava immediately tried to verbally abuse the squat old man knowing full well he had just used a spell to silence her,she figured her hand gestures and livid expression would be enough for him to understand her meaning.

"come along then love" the man laughed triumphantly while grabbing her arm harshly "you've got yourself an appointment with the department of mystery's"

"no no no" Ava mouthed frantically trying to pull her arm away and gain the attention of passers-by,but nobody seemed to even notice they were there

"nobody's coming to save you sweetheart" the man grinned excitedly as he dragged her along the street to the apperation point.

"Karl help me out here will you" he man snarled as Ava raked her nails along his face savagely.

"stupefy" the man she supposed was Karl muttered as her whole body stiffen.

"you'll have to carry her now" Ugly told Karl just as a voice called "Ava?" causing a flicker of hope to flow through her,she would recognize Remus Lupin's voice anywhere.

"quick" ugly urged as Karl threw Ava over his shoulder and hitting her head hard against the brick wall,he grabbed the back of her legs firmly as though she may still try to fight him,the only thing Ava fought was unconsciousness as her vision blurred and black dots began to appear,a few small blood drops fell to the ground and Ava only just had time to look up to see her husband running towards her,murder in his eyes before everything turned black.

 **The End**  
 _"how terrible it is to love something death can touch"_


End file.
